Carpe Diem, VETO partie II
by PsychoseAigue
Summary: Femslash; Perso. Inventés ; Le MM se réveille. L'Europe s'ouvre. Le sport magique unit, solidarise, cimente les consciences ... Et le présent se reconstruit, combattant le passé et ses conséquences, mais l'avenir ne serait-il pas oublié dans l'histoire ?
1. Premières Révélations

Bonjour !

Voici la deuxième partie de 'Veto' qui sera tout de même plus courte que la première.

Toujours des personnages inventés, toujours du femslash, et l'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas.

(Et toujours de nombreuses fautes dont je m'excuse)

PsychoseAigue.

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Premières révélations ;

Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, un regard absent, l'air songeur voire en pleine introspection. C'était assez étrange, en fait, elle qui d'habitude n'exprimait pas grand chose. _' A quoi tu penses ? ' _Demandais-je, la faisant doucement sourire.

_' Il fait bon '_

_' Les dernières brises d'été ... ' _Elle m'entoura de ses bras, posant sa tête au creux de mon cou _' Il faudra qu'on en parle, un jour ' _Qu'elle soufflait. C'était donc ça qui la tracassait ? _' Un jour ... '_

_' Eyrin '_

_' Non ' _La coupai-je _' Profitons du moment présent '_

_' Est-ce que tu as peur ? '_ Je tressaillis, surprise à la fois par le fait qu'elle soit aussi directe, et parce qu'encore une fois, elle soulignait des choses que je n'avais même pas encore envisagé. Surprise, aussi, qu'elle aborde le sujet qu'elle avait tant évité lorsque l'on s'était vues.

_' Je ne sais pas ' _Répondis-je le plus sincèrement possible. Avoir peur, aurait signifié douter, non ? Je ne doutais pas, du moins, pas encore. Ma réponse sembla comme l'emmener plus profondément encore dans les méandres de ses pensées.

Je ne rajoutais rien, laissant le silence m'envahir moi aussi. Elle restait dans sa bulle, dans son monde. C'était étrange comme elle pouvait paraître si apaisée et soucieuse à la fois, si tranquille et préoccupée. Elle n'aurait dû être qu'anxieuse, que tourmentée, mais elle arrivait à faire abstraction. Elle arrivait à ne pas penser à sa famille, elle parvenait à oublier Harper. Ne pas penser à son retour tout du moins fracassant, ne pas penser aux 400 coups de Harper.

Elle arrivait même à faire abstraction du fait que tout pourrait s'empirer n'importe quand, à tout moment, sans crier garde.

Sa fuite avait engendré une colère profonde de la part de sa famille, et nous savions toutes les deux qu'elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de plier l'année prochaine, le seul argument qu'elle avait pu présenté restant sa scolarité non achevée encore. Elle était revenue plusieurs fois en Suède, s'était renfermée comme elle en avait toujours fait montre, et avait toujours omis ce point : son impuissance, son infériorité, sa soumission aux désirs et décisions de sa famille.

Harper avait essayé d'en profiter, se jouant de la tension déjà existante. Mais d'après le peu que m'avait dit Lilith, l'attention des Parker avait été tellement concentrée sur des fiançailles bafouées, sur la réputation tâchée de la famille, qu'Harper n'avait tout simplement jamais pu glisser un seul mot sur Ethan, se noyant perpétuellement dans des discussions sans fin à coup de une-honte-pour-notre-famille-comment-a-t-elle-pu-oser-?-nous-ne-l-avons-pas-éduquée-ainsi- !

Je fermai les yeux, avais-je peur ? Je n'en savais réellement rien. Peut-être, oui. J'avais peur de souffrir, car je savais que ce n'était que ça qui m'attendait. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune issue, aucune autre possibilité, aucune autre solution. Et je savais surtout que je ne supporterai pas de la voir bague au doigt avec un décérébré mental.

Mais de l'autre côté, j'y étais préparée. Alors peu importait, au fond, les traits que prendra le futur, j'avais décidé de juste vivre le présent. La Guerre avait bien montré cela, non ? Que n'importe quoi pouvait arriver n'importe quand, que l'impossible pouvait devenir possible, que l'inimaginable pouvait se dessiner.

_' Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? '_ Demanda-t-elle finalement. Je me retournai doucement, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien._ ' Lilith … '_

_' Je veux juste ne pas faire d'erreurs, qu'il n'y ai pas de mal-entendu '_

_' Depuis quand Lilith Parker est-elle si peu sûre d'elle même ? ' _Elle éclata de rire, cherchant mes lèvres.

_' C'est magnifique ' _Fit-elle en jetant un œil autour d'elle, contente qu'elle change de sujet, je portais moi aussi, une fois de plus, mon regard sur le paysage. La montagne – dont nous étions sur le sommet le plus élevé – se jetait sur le lac et les glaciers qui l'entouraient. La température était hallucinante pour un endroit fait de glace, mais le temps était doux, agréable.

* * *

Alice souffla à la vue des Premières années qui marchaient à travers la Grande Salle _' Pourquoi il y en a toujours autant ? '_ Railla t-elle

'_ Exprès pour que tu ne puisse pas tout de suite manger ! ' _Balançai-je un sourire aux lèvres

_' C'est ce que je me disais aussi ' _Souffla t-elle, j'explosai de rire. Comme toujours, je ne dirais pas que c'était ennuyant, mais tout de même ! Alice avait la tête enfouie dans ses bras, posés sur la table, quand, soudainement, un nom attira comme l'attention de toute la salle _' Jordan Griffin ' _Je levai mes yeux, la petite silhouette s'avançait vers le Choixpeau Magique. Griffin avait un frère ?

Les regards se trouvèrent encore plus insistants quand la voix du Choixpeau retentit dans un silence cette fois-ci complet _' Mhm … Je dirais … Oui, c'est ça : SERPENTARD ! ' _La surprise, puis le choc. Kilian Griffin, LE Gryffondor qui désignait les Serpentards comme des traîtres, avait lui aussi un membre de sa famille chez les serpents ? Voilà qui le discréditait complètement. Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à ça. Pas à ce que ce soit le destin qui commence à mettre le lion hors-jeu, pas à ce que les choses recommencent aussi vite. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, mais la surprise était vraiment grande.

_' J'y crois pas … Une honte ' _L'ancien préfet avait une voix empreinte de dégoût ou de honte, quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Il se leva doucement sous les regards étonnés, et quitta la Grande Salle, suivit par les cris de Taylor. Les serpents se mirent alors à applaudir comme jamais, riant à grands éclats. Pas étonnant, ils venaient d'obtenir une nouvelle arme.

La Directrice demanda ensuite le silence. Je regardai le Première année, il avait l'air mal à l'aise, pas dans son assiette. Après tout ça se comprenait, son frère était vraiment un parfait crétin.

_' Cette année ' _Commença t-elle une fois la Répartition achevée, au plus grand malheur d'Alice qui sautait sur place tellement l'impatience se faisait ressentir _' Est année d'exception. En effet, il sera organisé cette année un événement qui ne s'est jamais produit auparavant dans toute l'Histoire de la Magie ! Le Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques ainsi que celui de la Coopération Magique Internationale du Ministère __de la Magie britannique, se sont retrouvés à créer avec d'autres pays, un championnat de Quidditch Inter-Écoles de Sorcellerie ! Ainsi, Poudlard sera représenté par ses 4 maisons face à 5 autres écoles européennes ' _J'avais la bouche grande ouverte. Une tentative du Ministère de la Magie afin d'atténuer les problèmes au sein du château ? Et en plus du Quidditch ? Hallucinant !

Il y eut des cris, des applaudissements, des rires … La Directrice mis 5 minutes pour calmer la Grande Salle qui avait tout d'un coup pris comme un coup de chaud _' Les différentes écoles compétitives sont ; l'Institut Koldstyrke du Danemark, l'École Glyhósféta de Grèce, l'Académie Solelevación de la principauté d'Andorre, l'École Singularitätgans du Liechtenstein, l'Institut Merlangukuriem de Lettonie, et l'Académie Meyvelihali de Turquie . En ce qui concerne Poudlard, l'équipe sera constituée des 4 maisons, et pour cela, il n'y aura pas de sélections – le premier match étant dans 3 semaines, nous privilégions les entraînements aux sélections. Vous avez tous pu remarquer, l'année dernière, que nous avions d'excellents joueurs dans chaque équipe. Que chaque équipe avait sa spécialité. Ainsi, seront poursuiveurs, Mr. Mattew, Mr. Terry et Mr. Jason de l'équipe de Poufsouffle ! '_ À partir de là, un chahut total était provoqué à chaque annonce _' Seront batteurs, Mr. Lorris et Mr. Murray de Gryffondor ! Sera gardienne Miss Jònsson de Serdaigle et enfin, sera attrapeuse Miss Parker de Serpentard ! ' _Alice bondit sur moi, oubliant un instant son ventre. Emily explosa de rire et les félicitations fusèrent de tables en tables. Cette rentrée était décidément pleines de surprises.


	2. Amortentia

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Premier ;

_' En un mot : irrésistible ! ' _James éclata de rire, s'asseyant à son tour dans l'herbe, le badge de préfet-en-chef brillant sur sa robe de sorcier. Une chose était sûre, cette année, Griffin s'en prenait vraiment plein la figure. Et encore, c'est ce que je pensais avant de voir ça.

_' C'est ce que je n'arrêtes pas de lui répéter ' _Fit timidement Carter en venant s'assoir à côté du Poufsouffle. J'avais sûrement la bouche ouverte : Alice me donna un coup de coude _' Aïe ! Salut … Carter '_ Deuxième coup de coude _' Non mais tu t'es faite piquée par un Billywig ou quoi ? '_

Emily explosa de rire, James sourit. Pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose m'échappait ? Je ne savais même pas qu'Alice et Emily étaient au courant pour James et Carter _' Elle a un prénom '_ Me souffla doucement Alice

_' Ah. C'est pour ça que tu te donne le droit de me mutiler ? '_

_' Parfaitement ! Et je le peux encore si je le veux '_

_' Oui oui, fais attention aux représailles ! '_

L'après-midi s'était passée assez étrangement. Même Griffin qui était passé à côté de nous n'avait rien dit, pas prononcé un seul mot. Pourtant un de ses 'sujets' n'avait-il pas traîner avec nous ?

_' Attends ' _Je me retournai_ ' Je sais que, enfin je tenais à m'expliquer ' _Dit Carter

_' Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? '_

_' Je suis désolée, et je t'ai pas encore vraiment remerciée pour ma soeur. Merci beaucoup '_ J'hochai la tête, voulut commencer à monter les marches quand je m'arrêtai net_ ' Qu'est-ce que ça signifie le truc que tu nous a fait aujourd'hui ? ' _La question m'avait échappée.

_' Je me suis en quelque sorte disputée avec Kilian … Plus ou moins tout le monde s'est pris la tête avec lui en réalité. Même Taylor. Personne ne comprenait sa réaction vis-a-vis de son frère, et personne n'approuvait '_

_' Tu veux dire que … '_

_' Il est seul. Isolé. Ça s'est fait, finalement '_

_' Mais attends, et les Deuxièmes années ? '_

_' Ils le voient comme un traître. C'est toujours ancré ... ' _Donc il y avait toujours quelques problèmes, mais au moins, Griffin était hors-jeu. Définitivement j'espérais.

_' J'essaye de … J'essaye vraiment Jònsson '_

_' Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu ne devrais pas essayer. Tu devrais le faire '_

_

* * *

_

_' Ne prenez même pas la peine de vous assoir à côté de vos amis ' _Commença Shadlakorn à peine avait-on mis un pied dans les cachots _' Nous allons tirer au sort les différentes équipes pour commencer. Mr. James, si vous voulez bien commencer ' _Dit-elle en montrant d'un signe de tête une boîte sur la première table.

Il tira un papier _' Emily Augen '_ Cette dernière sourit doucement, finalement soulagée d'être avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Alice s'avança à son tour, piochant un bout de papier. Elle resta un moment interdite devant le nom et soufflant finalement elle balança '_ Lilith Parker '_ Je retins un rire mais n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de sourire. Alice m'envoya un regard noir avant de jeter un œil à la Serpentard qui lui renvoya un sourire narquois digne des plus grands serpents.

Il fallait, bien évidemment, qu'elle en rajoute une couche …_ ' T'es pas croyable '_ Soufflai-je à Lilith

_' Désolée, c'était trop tentant '_ Alice lui vouait une haine sans merci depuis ces vacances, du moins, une haine qui avait empirée depuis ces vacances. Et la Serpentard en jouait. Il fallait dire que de son côté elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Alice non plus.

Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qui s'était passé ensuite, jusqu'à ce que Clyde tire mon nom. Pas possible !

_' Bien, dès à présent votre co-équipier changera toutes les deux semaines. Il faut que vous soyez capables de travailler avec n'importe qui. Que vous soyez tout autant capable de vous adapter au travail de l'autre que d'en apprendre quelque chose '_ Dit Shadlakorn une fois que tout le monde était assis _' Voyons maintenant ce dont vous êtes capables. Vous avez une demie-heure, et pas une minute de plus, pour me faire de l'Amortentia. __Plus vite vous en arriverez à bout, plus de temps vous aurez pour créer son antidote__'_

_' Je ne comprends pas ' _Balança Gray qui était à côté de Nast

_' Tu comprends rien de toute façon '_

_' Stop ! '_ Gueula Shadlakorn '_ Vous êtes en Septième année, les gamineries vous êtes censés les avoir dépassés. Revenons-en au cour, dès que je jugerai votre Amortentia bien concoctée, l'un des deux devra la boire. La demie-heure restante vous devrez la passer à créer l'antidote. Plus vite vous faîtes le philtre, plus longtemps vous avez pour trouver l'antidote. Sinon, je vous souhaites bonne chance … L'Amortentia est le plus puissant philtre d'amour qui existe ' _J'espère que c'était une blague. Donner de l'Amortentia à moi … Ou à cet idiot de Clyde ? J'avais pas envie qu'il soit collé à mes basques ou le contraire. Non mais vous imaginez ? En plus ce philtre est extrêmement compliqué à préparé … Je ne savais même pas si j'étais capable de le faire en une heure, alors en une demie-heure !

Et puis trouver un antidote...

_' Quand tu te sera décidée à travailler, tu me tiens au courant ' _Je me retournai vers Clyde, abasourdie. Elle savait comment motivé ses élèves cette prof, c'était une certitude. Mais ce n'était pas juste un peu … Illégal ?

_' Tu es douée en Potions, non ? ' _J'acquiesçai _' Très bien, voilà comment on va faire '_ Je restai sans voix devant le comportement de Clyde, avait-il autant changé pendant ces vacances ? C'était possible un revirement complet ?

_' Le philtre est plus compliqué à préparer, donc tu vas t'en occuper. Tu vas me dire précisément ce que tu fais, et pendant ce temps-là je prépare l'antidote. Chaque élément que tu utilises je dois le connaître ça me permettra d'en chercher immédiatement l'antidote. Tu me suis ? ' _J'acquiesçai, c'était plutôt bien pensé.

_' Poudre de cornes de Dragons '_ Balançai-je à Clyde en la rajoutant dans le chaudron tandis qu'il rajoutait son antidote dans le sien. On avançait plus lentement que les autres, mais au moins, nous avions les deux. Je voyais où Clyde voulait en venir : nous terminerons le philtre en même temps que l'antidote. Au moment où l'un de nous devra le boire, il pourra immédiatement prendre l'antidote. Et il n'y aura pas la contrainte que certains étaient en train de subir … Je voyais chez Gray et Nast que c'était dur d'arriver à quelque chose quand une personne à côté de nous s'extasiait devant chacun de nos gestes. De plus, travailler séparément nous laissait plus de libertés, plus de rapidité.

_' Il vous reste 3 minutes ' _Signalait Shadlakorn. La pression montait, mais j'avais bientôt finit. Il ne me restait plus que deux ingrédients. Je les attrapais, voyant au passage une Lilith accoudée sur la table en train de regarder Alice essayer de trouver un antidote. Une image qui restera gravée à jamais dans mon esprit.

_' On a finit ' _Balança Clyde tandis que la prof arrivait devant nous _' Bien. C'était très astucieux. Il ne sert donc à rien de vous administrez le philtre, Miss Jònsson. Je vous accorde 5 points chacun, vous m'épatez. Réussir les deux en une demie-heure ! ' _Je me retournai vers Clyde, il n'avait pas son sourire qui lui avait collé à la peau l'année dernière. Il se tourna vers moi, j'étais prise en flagrant délit _' Un problème ? '_

_' Non '_

_' Tant mieux ' _J'hochai la tête, attrapant une petite fiole que je remplis de l'antidote. Si jamais Alice n'arrivait pas à le réussir … Je n'osais même pas imaginer les dégâts !

* * *

_' Par pitié arrêtes de rire Eyrin '_ Railla une fois de plus Lilith _' Désolée mais … C'était juste trop excellent '_

_' Je me passerai bien d'y repenser, tu vois '_

_' Pourquoi ? Blonde, yeux verts, tu trouves pas ça à ton goût ? '_

_' D'un comique ' _

_' Arrêtes de râler et embrasse-moi ' _Elle ne bougea pas, je soufflai venant m'emparer de ses lèvres … Avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire_ ' Eyrin je te déteste ! '_

* * *

_' Bien, bonjour à tous. Cette année comme vous le savez, est spéciale. C'est moi qui vais vous entrainer, et ce, sans attendre ! Dans moins de 3 semaines nous jouerons notre premier match contre les Lettons en extérieur. Vous avez déjà tous de très bons niveaux, certains d'entre vous ont des jeux d'équipes déjà bien évolués. Mais maintenant il va falloir de la cohérence. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, les Capitaines des différentes équipes vont m'assister afin de vous faire progresser plus rapidement ' _Commença Mme Bibine une fois que nous nous étions changés_ ' Les poursuiveurs : plus d'impact. Vous avez un excellent jeu d'équipe et une excellente endurance, mais les résultats ne suivent pas forcément. Les batteurs : plus de sérieux et de cohérence. Vous excellez, mais ne réfléchissez pas assez. Il ne s'agit pas que de travaillez entre vous, mais de travaillez avec l'entierté de l'équipe. En ce qui concerne la gardienne, excellents réflexes, mais pas assez d'endurance, il faudra énormément travailler. Pour l'attrapeuse : améliorer ta vitesse et tes esquives. Peut-être qu'il va te falloir un jeu plus robuste face aux Lettons et au Danois. Et il va falloir que vous appreniez à jouer ensemble, évidemment. On commence tout de suite, une équipe a été formée avec des joueurs des anciennes équipes de l'année dernière. Voyons déjà comment vous vous débrouillez face à elle. Tous sur vos balais ! '_

* * *

_' Elle est épuisante '_ Soufflai-je en m'asseyant lourdement sur le banc des vestiaires, Mattew explosait de rire _' Ce n'est que le début, un petit test. Tu vas voir les prochains … '_

_' Ce sera encore pire ' _Enchaînait Terry. C'était assez étrange de se retrouver tous dans le même vestiaire, les maisons ainsi mélangées _' Au moins, on a gagné ' _Balançai Lorris alors qu'il entrait dans les vestiaires, suivit par le second lion.

_' T'étais tout de même pas obligé d'amocher le petit Serdaigle ' _Dit Murray

_' Je vois pas comment tu veux progresser si t'exploite pas à fond tes capacités … '_

_' Casser le bras des gens ? ' _C'était assez hallucinant de voir que les deux Gryffondors se chamaillaient constamment, et pourtant avaient une complicité évidente sur le terrain.

Le reste se passa dans le silence. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans les douches quand Lilith m'attira à elle, son visage se terrant dans mon cou_ ' Non mais t'es folle ? ' _

_' Ça sert à quoi d'avoir tout cet espace rien qu'à nous, si on peut pas en profiter ? ' _Fit-elle en déposant des baisers le long d'une ligne invisible qui descendait vers ma poitrine.

_' Ce n'est vraiment pas un comportement digne d'une préfète-en-chef '_

_' Disons que je ne le serai plus pendant quelques instants ' _Elle vint m'embrasser, sa main chassant ma serviette.

_' C'était pas raisonnable '_ Balançai-je en constatant que tout le monde était parti depuis un petit moment déjà _' Mais tellement bon '_

Je me retournai, elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres _' Il faut qu'on soit plus discrètes '_

_' Je sais ' _Le sourire disparut.

_' Si des rumeurs fusent, Alice ne tiendra pas '_

_' C'est pas ta meilleure amie ? Elle est pas capable de tenir un secret ? '_

_' C'est donc ça que tu lui reproche ! ' _Constatai-je en souriant _' Ne t'en vas pas en déduire je ne sais quoi Eyrin '_

_' Non mais pas du tout '_

_' Très convainquant ' _Rit-elle


	3. Felix Felicis

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Deuxième ;

_' Tu pourrais être gentille avec elle '_ Je détournai les yeux du professeur pour les poser sur James_ ' Elle fait vraiment des efforts … '_

_' Ça te convient, à toi peut-être, d'être vu aux yeux de tous comme son ami ? '_

_' C'est pas la question '_

_' Bien sûr que si '_ Il baissa les yeux sur son parchemin _' Écoute Matt, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle en fait toute une histoire. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire aux gens si vous sortez ensemble ou pas ? Surtout cette année ! '_

_' C'est à cause de sa sœur ' _

_' C'est pas en lui cachant la vérité que les choses vont s'arranger '_

_' Parlons de toi et de Parker alors, ça rentre dans le contexte ! '_

_' J'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer ce que je crois ' _

_' Non je – Écoute, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je te demande juste de faire un effort, pour moi. S'il te plaît '_

_' Très bien ' _Capitulai-je finalement.

* * *

Apparemment, du côté des lions, les choses s'étaient calmées. Quelque peu atténuées. Même si les Deuxièmes et les Troisièmes années étaient toujours dans le même trip que l'année dernière. D'ailleurs, ils s'acharnaient à vouloir faire leur loi sur les petits nouveaux, et d'après Carter, il y avait une vraie guerre entre eux et les plus anciens – les nouveaux préfets et Taylor -.

_' Les choses ont vraiment changées ' _Constatai-je avec un sourire

_' Je ne crois pas non, du moins, pas entièrement ' _Je levai les yeux vers la Serpentard _' Certaines personnes ont changées, mais l'esprit est toujours présents. Ceux qui étaient impliqués l'année dernière se sont repris. Regarde Griffin, Taylor, Nathan … '_

_' Nathan ? Ah oui, ton nouveau pote Clyde ' _Balançai-je ironiquement

_' Il a changé '_ Qu'elle se défendit

_' J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi '_ Elle se retourna_ ' N'essaye même pas, je ne dirais rien '_

_' Si je peux même pas profiter de ta magie, je vois pas à quoi tu me sers ' _

_' Je suis très utile ! '_

_' Ah oui ? Et à quoi ? '_

_' Je détecte les blondes à plusieurs bornes ... ' _Elle me montra Alice d'un signe de tête. Elle arrivait avec Emily, et était apparemment contrariée _' On va dans le parc, y'a Matt et tout ça, ça te dit ? '_ Qu'elle me demanda, faisant abstraction de la présence de Lilith.

_' Alice … '_

_' Ouais, bon tu nous rejoindra après ? ' _J'hochai la tête, elle jeta un œil à la Serpentard qui tirait un petit sourire _' J'espère que vous n'êtes pas sérieuses toutes les deux ! '_ M'exclamai-je, sidérée par la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

Pour toute réponse Alice s'en alla, suivie par Emily qui me lança un regard désolé. Lilith ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Par Merlin, j'avais l'impression d'être avec des Premières années !

_' Tu pourrais ne pas faire empirer les choses ? '_

_' Franchement ? C'est plus fort que moi '_

_' Mais … Bien sûr je serai sage la prochaine fois ' _Rajouta t-elle devant mon regard noir. Je me re-concentrai sur la masse d'élèves qui était dans la cours intérieure. Personnellement, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'on revenait peu à peu à quelque chose de norm -

_' Saleté de traître ! '_ Je levai les yeux, abasourdie. Un Deuxième année, un lion, venait de projeter un serpent sur le sol et levai maintenant sa baguette contre lui. Un attroupement se forma bien vite et Lilith eut du mal à s'infiltrer au cœur de la scène.

_' Très bien, c'est quoi votre problème ? ' _Je vis les deux préfets de Serdaigle venir eux aussi au devant de la scène. Au moins, cette année, la réaction était plus vive que l'année dernière. _' C'est pas moi qui en ai un, c'est ce foutu Serpentard ! '_

_' Range-moi tout de suite cette baguette '_ Le ton était sans appel, et si la Serpentard impressionnait déjà naturellement, ce qu'elle dégageait à présent n'avait rien à voir. Le Deuxième année obtempéra à contre-cœur et Vanessa – préfète des aigles – alla aider le serpent à se relever_ ' Bien. Rappelle moi qui est la Directrice de Poudlard ' _La demande surpris tout le monde.

_' McGonagall et alo- '_

_' Rappelle moi de quelle maison elle vient '_

_' Elle est des notre ! '_

_' Et tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un des votre choisirait une Serpentard comme préfète-en-chef, et donc comme garant du maintient de l'ordre au sein du château, si elle faisait partie des traitres ? ' _La question le désarçonna. J'étais plutôt admirative. Les yeux du gamin faisait l'aller-retour entre Lilith et le serpent, soulignant l'incompréhension à laquelle il devait se heurter. Elle alla se placer au milieu des deux, se plaçant devant le serpent _' Si tu crois que tu peux prendre n'importe quel Serpentard pour un traitre, pourquoi ne me prends-tu pas moi ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'un traitre ? '_

_' Vous vous êtes tous alliés avec Voldemort ! '_

_' As-tu fait partie des résistants ? '_ Encore une fois la question le laissa sans voix, il secoua négativement la tête _' Bien sûr que non '_ Reprit la Serpentard _' Et je suppose que tu ne fais pas partie des alliés non plus. Donc tu fais partie des passifs. La passivité n'est-elle pas une forme de facilité ? D'abandon ? Tu as abandonné, comme la plupart des gens d'ici. Et je crois qu'il faut plus de courage pour prendre partie que pour abandonner. Tu fais partie des gens, j'en fais aussi partie, qui ont laissé Voldemort prendre possession du Ministère de la Magie alors comment ose-tu croire que tu puisse accuser quelqu'un de traitre ? Tu es un traitre, tu n'as pas combattu, tu as laissé ton peuple mourant '_

Elle avait vu le coup venir, le Deuxième année n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer la formule qu'il avait en tête que déjà la Serpentard le désarmai. James arrivait en courant, se frayant un passage dans la foule. Je tournai la tête, Alice était elle aussi présente. L'air toute aussi surprise que la masse de gens qui s'était regroupés autour du Deuxième année.

_' Tu peux l'emmener chez Clakdant ? '_ James hocha la tête, ramassa la baguette du Deuxième année qui était encore sous le choc et l'emmena à travers le château.

_' Je te l'avais dis ' _Elle arrivait vers moi, j'hochai la tête _' Il y a plus de réactions, c'est déjà ça '_

_' Deux mois dans les familles ça permet de faire un retour aux sources. C'est purificateur. Ça te rappelle à quel point certaines choses ont leur importance. Mais les plus jeunes sont constamment confrontés aux préjugés, aux amalgames. Ils ne sont pas encore capables de différencier Serpentard et traitre. C'est normal : une année entière passée à être écroulé là-dessous … Ça marque '_

_' T'es en train de dire que ça ne pourrait être qu'une façon d'extérioriser ? Qu'ils sont déjà au courant ? '_

_' C'est possible '_

* * *

Tout le monde ne parlait que de ce premier match. Et on pouvait dire que la stratégie mise en place par le Ministère de la Magie semblait très prometteuse _' Bonne chance Jònsson ! '_ Je me retournant, remerciant le Serpentard avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Ça avait été de très longs entraînements, fatiguant et épuisant. Tout les deux jours en réalité. Tyler s'était occupé comme il l'avait toujours fait, de m'entraîner au poste de gardien, et il en était de même pour les autres membres de l'équipe : ils étaient entraînés la plupart du temps par leur ancien Capitaine qui excellait souvent. Mais nous avions aussi beaucoup de tactique, de technique, beaucoup de jeu d'équipe … Bref, ma tête allait exploser. Il ne devait même plus rester une seule place pour les cours tellement le Quidditch occupait le moindre espace dans ma tête.

_' Notre gardienne a enfin daignée lever ses fesses ! ' _Cria Kyle alors que je m'asseyais à la table des aigles, encouragée par toute la maison. _' T'as intérêt à ne pas en laisser passer, je te préviens ! '_

_' Oui. Chef ! '_ J'avalais rapidement un petit quelque chose pour le petit-déjeuner devant les sauts d'Alice quand Mme Bibine entra dans la Grande salle.

_' Les joueurs, par ici s'il vous plaît, il est temps de partir ! ' _Et là, une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas le moins du monde attendue, alors que nous nous levions tout les 7 d'un coup, les applaudissements et les cris fusèrent. Je n'étais pas la seule surprise, nous nous regardions, étonnés, avant que les Poufsouffles ne se dirigent les premiers vers la sortie. S'amusant à taper dans les mains des supporters. Ils avaient toujours de la joie ceux-là, de la bonne humeur en non-stop.

Je lançai un regard à Lilith, elle me fit un clin d'oeil amusé qui me surpris encore plus que le reste, et s'échappa elle aussi vers la sortie. J'y allais à mon tour, cueillant les deux lions au passage.

_' Bien. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous peuvent transplaner, mais pour des questions pratiques, nous avons installé un Portoloin. Allez-y, c'est maintenant ! ' _J'eus tout juste le temps d'attraper un bout du balais.

* * *

_' Ouah '_ Je n'eus même pas le temps de récupéré du voyage que le décor me frappa de plein fouet _' Mais, nous sommes dans - '_ Commença Lorris

_' Une grotte ' _Acheva Murray. Une immense grotte. Une grotte titanesque même. Le terrain de Quidditch était dans une grotte ! C'était tout simplement hallucinant. _' Bienvenue en Lettonie ! '_ Un gros gaillard arrivait vers nous, tout sourire. _' Vos affaires ont été déposées dans vos chambres et le terrain vous ai réservé pour tout l'après-midi afin de vous y familiarisé ! '_

_' Une chambre à nous toutes seules, ça me donne pleins d'idées ça ' _Afin d'accéder à ces dites-chambres, nous avions dû grimper des marches d'une longueur infinies. L'escalier avait été formé dans la pierre et montait du terrain de Quidditch directement à l'Institut. D'ailleurs celui-là était titanesque aussi, et étonnamment était très moderne. Du moins pour ce que j'en avais vu ; nous n'étions restés qu'à l'intérieur, je ne l'avais pas vu de l'extérieur. Ça avait en tout cas l'air d'énorme morceaux de bétons. À s'en demander si l'école était aussi magique … À la façon de Poudlard.

_' Ne m'en veux pas, mais je suis épuisée ' _Je me laissais mollement tombée sur un des lits, au plus grand désarroi de Lilith.

_' Quel gâchis … ' _Elle grimpait sur le lit quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Les poursuiveurs débarquèrent sur-excités dans la chambre _' J'ai trop hâte de jouer sur ce terrain ! '_ S'exclamait Mattew, je me retournai vers la Serpentard, elle avait l'air toute aussi surprise que moi. Les trois s'arrêtèrent alors net, se regardant mutuellement _' Oops '_

_' Je crois qu'on a fait une connerie '_

_' Désolé on aurait dû toquer … '_

_' C'est vrai, désolé. On a pas réfléchit '_ J'éclatai de rire, vite suivie par tout le monde. Les trois Poufsouffles étaient vraiment sympathiques, et même si Lilith restait toujours quelque peu en retrait, je crois qu'on formait un bon noyau.

Nous nous étions entraînés tout l'après-midi, et le soir je tenais à peine debout. Nous avions mangé des spécialités Lettonnes, avons rencontrés quelques élèves – leur uniforme était vraiment étrange, mais ils étaient accueillants – avant de remonter dans les chambres. Les poursuiveurs étaient venus, à nouveau, pour parler tactique même si au bout de dix minutes nos discussions avaient un tout autre objet puis le sommeil m'avait submergée.

* * *

_' J'aimerais me réveiller tout les jours comme ça ' _Elle rit, je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'elle s'était glissée dans le lit. Sûrement que je m'étais déjà endormie. Je vins l'embrasser avant qu'un bruit n'explose à nouveau. Elle eut juste le temps de s'assoir sur le lit que j'apercevais déjà la tête de Jason _' Les fiiiiiiiilles ? '_ Lilith souffla, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire _' Je peux ouvrir les yeux, c'est bon ? '_ Je ris encore plus, ils étaient vraiment des phénomènes à eux seuls _' Oui vas y, on ne s'est pas encore changées '_

Il s'exécuta _' C'est bon les mecs ! Mais la prochaine fois, je prends plus le risque ! ' _Mattew et Terry arrivaient à leur tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres _' On a toqué plusieurs fois, mais on doit pas super bien entendre vu l'écart entre la porte et la chambre … '_

* * *

_' Reinis reprends le Souaffle et file droit vers les buts anglais ! Tir arrêté par Jònsson qui renvoie à Mattew, passe en arrière pour Jason qui esquive monte en flèche relâche à Jason qui renvoie directement à Mattew et BUUUUUUUUUT. Excellent jeu des anglais ! ' _C'était hallucinant, les gradins avaient en réalité étés creusés dans la roche. Et voir toute une masse de gens gueuler dans une grotte ça avait un effet assez … Motivant _' 40 à 30 pour les Lettons ! Reinis, Davis, Anton, le Souaffle tourne et tourne ! AOUTCH Lorris envoie un boulet de canon sur Reinis qui lâche le Souaffle, récupération par Mattew qui se fait heurter par Anton ! Récupération Davis, Anton qui esquive, Murray envoie un Cognard qui frôle le Letton, Davis qui tiiiiiiiire et ARRET SPECTACULAIRE ! '_ Les premières minutes s'étaient déroulées très vite, à peine avait-on eut le temps d'arriver sur le terrain que nous avions déjà encaissé 4 buts. Mais à présent on se reprenait, et on semblait même plutôt bien partis _' Que se passe t-il ? Aurait-on déjà aperçu le vif d'or ? Parker s'élance à toute allure vers le sol, suivie de très très près par Danil. Ils remontent tout deux, braquent à gauche et – par Merlin ! Frôle la pierre de très près '_ Mais elle était complètement tarée ou quoi ? Elle devait être tout au plus à quelques petits 10 centimètres du mur. Un seul faux pas et c'est la chute !

Aucun doute les Lettons assuraient à ce jeu-là, mais dans une grotte le vif d'or est plus facilement repérable, Lilith devrait donc pouvoir le suivre beaucoup plus facilement que le Letton qui n'essayait probablement que de la suivre._ ' Le vif d'or se contente de rester près du mur ! Les attrapeurs viennent déjà de faire un tour complet du terrain ! La course est de plus en plus rapide et on joue des coudes. Les deux attrapeurs sont à la même hauteur ! '_ Malade, totalement malade cette fille ' On est à trois tours complets et toujours rien ! ATTENDEZ ! On dirait que Parker se détache de la pierre, oui c'est ça : elle coupe le terrain tandis que Danil continue de tourner autour ! C'est un duel de vitesse à présent, qui sera le plus rapide ? ' Par Merlin, avais-je dis tarée ? C'était pire que ça même. Non seulement elle ne risquait plus de percuter le mur mais allait le percuter, mais elle risquait aussi de percuter le Letton ! _' PARKER S'EMPARE DU VIF D'OR ! Les anglais gagnent 180 à 40 au bout de 50 minutes de jeu ! '_

J'y croyais pas mes yeux. Comment avait-elle fait pour prévoir le moment pile où le vif d'or passerait non seulement face à elle – et donc qu'il garderait la même vitesse – mais en plus qu'il passerait devant ce qui servait de gradin ? Elle avait sauté de son balais, attrapé le vif d'or d'une main, et était retombée dans la foule. _' T'es complètement tarée ! ' _Elle sourit, atterrissant sur le terrain tandis que les mecs lui sautaient dessus _' Génialissime ! ' _Criait Mattew

_' MAGNIFIQUE ! ' _Gueulait Jason. Même les deux lions étaient venus les yeux brillants féliciter Lilith._ ' T'aurai pu te prendre le mur ! '_

_' C'est bon, lâches-là, c'était géant ce qu'elle a fait '_ Fit Lorris, je soufflai. Depuis quand il prends la défense d'un serpent, lui ? _' Géant ? Et ça aurait été géant qu'elle crève comme une idiote aussi ? ' _Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, surpris. Ce fut moi qui me sentit vraiment idiote sur le coup _' Euh, ouais bon c'est bon, j'me suis emportée mais j'ai eus peur ! '_

* * *

_' Je crois qu'il faut que je te réconforte … '_

_' Très drôle ' _Elle rit ' _T'as vraiment eut peur ? '_

_' Non pas du tout, je te voyais juste foncer dans un mur pour une minuscule balle ! '_

_' Eyrin ? '_

_' Oui ? '_

_' T'as une tête trop adorable quand tu t'inquiètes ! ' _Son sourire disparut aussitôt que le coussin l'heurta de plein fouet _' Ça s'est pour rire de ma détresse ! Et celui-là parce que t'es vraiment idiote ! '_

_

* * *

_(Je pouvais tout de même pas poster sans vous souhaiter un joyeux noël, alors joyeux noël : D

_J'espère que ce début est plus compréhensible que la première partie. Du moins, les dialogues. On m'avait signalé qu'ils étaient un peu compliqués à comprendre, est-ce mieux ou pire ? Ou pareil ?)_


	4. Veritaserum

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Troisième ;

Nous avions passés la soirée dans ce qui devait servir de Grande Salle aux Lettons. C'était une espèce de géant hall, bien deux fois plus grand que notre Grande Salle, qui tenait sur deux étages. Le deuxième étage dominait à bien 13/15 mètres du sol et était ouvert comme une mezzanine sur le hall. C'était assez impressionnant, un escalier de métal permettait de le rejoindre. La pièce, étrangement, n'avait pas de fenêtre. Les couleurs dominantes, gris et blanc, s'alliaient aux différents miroirs pour jouer avec la lumière diffusée par le sol. C'était plus qu'impressionnant. Jamais on aurait pu rien que penser que la lumière ne venait pas du dehors, elle n'avait rien de tamisée, au contraire, elle était très puissante. Illuminait chaque recoins de l'immense hall, et pourtant, venait du sol. Rien à voir avec notre Grande Salle.

Je jetai un œil en bas, souriant doucement. Lilith s'était attiré un nombre plutôt impressionnant de fans. Elle qui n'aimait pas spécialement être le centre d'attention – si ce n'est dans les grands évènements où elle n'a d'autre choix que de chercher à l'être -, elle tirait une tête encore assez enjouée bien qu'on pouvait la voir blasée à d'autre moments.

_' C'est vraiment contemporain ' _Je me retournai abasourdie_ ' Pardon ? '_

_' La décoration '_

_' Elle est conten-quoi ? '_ Mattew sourit doucement, me montrant d'un signe de tête les différents trucs-étranges-pour-s'assoir-qui-ressemblaient-plus-à-des-blocs-de-plastiques-de-couleurs-vives-qu'à-autre-chose _' Contemporaine. Une appellation Moldue, mes deux parents le sont '_

_' Ils décorent des maisons ? '_

_' Ils les font aussi. Ils sont architectes. Ils jouent avec les matériaux, les lumières, les inclinaisons … '_

_' Passionnant '_ Coupa Jason _' Et si on faisait la fête maintenant ? Regardez-moi ça '_ Dit-il en se penchant un peu plus dans le vide_ ' La musique est géniale, on a le droit à plus fort que de la Bièraubeurre, nous avons un étage à nous tout seuls et ne parlons même pas des filles. On a gagné, sérieux, on s'en fout que ce soit cotoporin ou je sais pas quoi '_

_' J'approuve '_ Balança Lorris en venant à côté de nous _' Mais carrément, à notre victoire ! '_ Rit Murray déjà dans un bel état.

* * *

À peine avait-on atterris dans le hall le lendemain matin, qu'une masse me sauta dessus _' Alice laisse-moi respirer ! '_ Toute une foule se trouvait autour de nous. Décidément le Ministère de la Magie avait eut raison, le sport était bien la seule chose qui réussissait à unir.

Je ne pensais pas que la nouvelle aurait été apportée si vite, déjà les élèves scandaient des_ ' Parker _' à droite à gauche. C'était que la Gazette du Sorcier excellait dans son domaine.

Je jetai un oeil à celle qui était à présent au centre de l'attention, elle avait l'air plus blasée qu'autre chose. Il n'y avait plus le même engouement de sa part que hier soir, ça devait sûrement être l'effet de la victoire.

_' Oui oui, moi aussi je suis très heureuse qu'ils aient gagné. Mais laissez-les respirer, ils sont fatigués. Et n'êtes vous pas censés être en cours ce matin ? ' _Balança Mme Bibine. Il y eut des rires, l'ambiance n'en fut en rien ternie _' Je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien d'insister '_ Soupira la professeur.

_' Faut qu'on fête ça Eyrin ! '_

_' Alice … Crois-moi, je l'ai déjà fêter … '_ Elle me jeta un regard étrange _' Je veux pas savoir ce que vous vous faîtes '_

_' QUOI ? Mais je parlais pas de ça ! Alice ! '_ Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'on m'attira vers un groupe_ ' Jònssssssssson ! ' _Je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Tyler qui me traîna jusqu'aux autres aigles. Les trois poursuiveurs sautaient partout, criaient, chantaient – à ne plus en savoir ce qu'ils faisaient réellement -, les deux lions s'étaient regroupés avec les leurs malgré le fait que la victoire les avait rapprochés du reste du groupe, et Lilith était totalement dépassée. Les Serpentards étaient visiblement très fiers d'elle, et les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles très admiratifs. Tyler, Kyle et Amos avaient des yeux brillants. Le plus hallucinant avait tout de même été le moment où Miles était venu féliciter la Serpentard.

* * *

Emily souffla doucement, posant sa gazette sur la table _' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '_ Demandai-je, intriguée

_' Les Moldus s'agitent ' _Pourquoi la Gazette du Sorcier parlerait-elle des Moldus ? Elle me tendit le journal, tout un article était consacré à la Communauté Non Magique.

_« À l'heure où nous nous tournons vers d'autres pays et soulignons une solidarité internationale, nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas oublier la Communauté Non Magique._

_Il est bien connu que la Communauté Magique, et le monde Moldu ont toujours eut du mal à communiquer. Cette fois-ci, nous apprenons plus d'un mois plus tard qu'une série d'attentats a été commise en République Fédérale de Russie en début du mois de Septembre. Le 9 et le 13 septembre 1999, deux immeubles ont été touchés faisant 216 morts, et plus de 352 blessés, le 4 et le 16 septembre une voiture piégée et un camion piégé ont fait 143 morts et plus de 200 blessés. Ces attentats sont sûrement à comparer à celui du 14 mars 1999 où une bombe avait explosé en pleine ville russe._

_Il s'agirait, vraisemblablement, d'après nos sources Moldues, d'une minorité qui veut se faire entendre. On nous signale que cette communauté du sud du pays se veut indépendante et que les tensions sont énormissimes. En effet, la République Fédérale de Russie réplique violemment._

_Il ne faut pas oublier de préciser que ces attentats meurtriers s'inscrivent dans les plus grands de l'Histoire Moldue !_

_Discorde. Rupture. Crise. Désunion. Le monde Moldu serait-il en train de s'engager sur un mauvais chemin ? »_

Je reposais doucement le journal sur la table, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en penser._ ' C'est triste. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on en parle ici '_

_' Moi non plus. Peut-être que la Gazette essaye de se racheter ? D'être vraiment solidaire envers tout le monde ? '_

_' Peut-être ... ' _Encore une fois, la Guerre avait changé pas mal de chose. Encore une fois, nous n'avions pas finit d'en voir les conséquences._ ' En tout cas, ils vont venir ici '_ Reprit Emily

_' Pardon ? '_

_' Ils veulent réaliser un projet. L'après-Victoire, comment que ça se passe pour les anglais et tout ça. Montrer les conséquences sur notre vie, recueillir des témoignages ect … Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire sans passer par Poudlard … '_

_' Ils auraient dû le faire l'année dernière ' _Soufflai-je.

* * *

Nous nous changions en silence, ce qui était assez étrange étant donné le bordel qu'on avait été capable de faire en Lettonie. Il y avait une ambiance étrange '_ Bien. Tout d'abord, vous pouvez vous assoir. Je vous félicite pour votre victoire, vous avez bien démarré. Cependant je dois clarifier certains points. Le match opposant Koldstyrke à Singularitätgans s'est déroulé en même temps que le votre, et j'ai chargé Mr. Duncan de prendre note de tout. Les points forts et faibles des deux équipes, histoire d'avoir quelque chose de plus complet que ce que peut apporter la Gazette. En ce qui concerne votre propre match, Tyler vous en fera lui aussi un rapport complet. Il y a assisté '_ Pendant près d'une heure, les deux anciens Capitaines avaient tellement de fois mentionné le mot tactique ou le fameux 'il faudrait que', que même me lever et prendre mon nimbus me sembla d'un seul coup compliqué.

Lilith ne semblait pas plus absorbée que moi par les deux présentations. Je la regardai jouer avec mes doigts qu'elle avait pris en otage quand la voix de Mme Bibine me fit sursauter _' Les filles, quand vous aurez finit de vous toucher, vous pourriez peut-être écouter ce que Duncan a à dire pour le prochain match '_ Je retirai vivement ma main, les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Je me sentis rougir et Terry explosa de rire avant d'être repris par la professeur.

* * *

_' Tu vas encore passé tes vacances ici ? '_ Elle sembla un instant surprise par ma question me se reprit rapidement _' Je ne sais pas '_ Elle détourna le regard _' Lilith ? '_ Elle ne répondit pas_ ' Quelque chose ne va pas ? '_

Je la vis serrer ses poings, elle se retenait de pleurer. J'attendais quelques secondes, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. Finalement, ma mais se posa sur la sienne. Son poing se délia et son regard se posa sur nos mains enlacées.

_' Parle-moi ' _Elle ne bougea pas, j'ouvrai à nouveau la bouche mais elle me coupait dans mon élan_ ' En fait, je dois rentrer ' _Je restai un instant surprise devant son ton, toujours neutre. Elle était au bord des larmes mais maitrisait l'intonation de sa voix.

_' Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. Ma famille ne supportera pas que je manque à leur autorité après ce qui s'est passé cet été '_

_' Ethan parle. Il pourra se défendre. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Attendre qu'il puisse se défendre '_

_' Il n'est pas prêt '_ Elle se raidit d'un seul coup '_ Si il parle, c'est parce que … J'avais besoin de lui … À ce moment là _' Nous n'avions pas spécialement parler de cette période précise et je crois que, tout comme elle, je n'étais pas prête à en parler.

_' Aucune chance pour qu'Harper se ravise ? '_

_' Elle me lance déjà des regards victorieux depuis deux jours '_

_' Tu regrette ? '_ La question m'avait échappée, et je me maudissais sans attendre de l'avoir posé _' Non, bien sûr que non. Je … '_

_' Ne fuis pas '_

_' Pardon ? '_

_' Ne fuis pas, ton frère a besoin de toi. Si vous êtes deux ça change tout, on est plus fort à deux '_

_' Tu ne comprends pas. Il ne s'agit pas qu'uniquement de lui … Il est en Troisième année '_ J'allais lui demander quel était le rapport quand je percutai. Elle sourit doucement, se reprenant peu à peu_ ' Il apprendra d'abord l'Occlumencie avant la Legilimancie '_

_' Ta famille aura accès à tout ce qu'il sait '_ Soufflai-je, me sentant défaillir au fur et à mesure que mon raisonnement se développait.

_' Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ils vont lui en vouloir d'avoir bien réagit, de ne pas avoir essayer de me remettre sur le droit chemin. Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin ' _Elle reprenait rapidement, et j'avais l'impression que l'inverse se produisait chez moi _' Quand est-ce qu'il commence ? '_

Elle se retourna, surprise _' Je ne te parlerai pas de ça Eyrin ' _Même si je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas me parler de l'apprentissage, et de son pourquoi surtout, de la Legilimancie l'année dernière, je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Les choses étaient différentes cette année, non ? N'aurait-elle pas pu m'en parler ?

_' Je … Sais mais réfléchis. Si tu lui apprends à se défendre avant que je ne sais qui lui apprenne … Il pourra cacher quelques petites choses '_

_' Je ne suis pas Occlumens. D'après ma famille, la femme ne doit jamais rien cacher '_

_' Mais tu sais te défendre, sinon ta famille aurait été au courant cet été, non ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils n'ont pas essayer de réellement connaître la cause de ta fuite … Tu as réussit à leur cacher '_

_' Eyrin … '_

_' Tu sais comment attaquer. Tu sais où ils vont chercher, tu sais comment ils vont le faire. Tu peux lui apprendre '_

_' Je ne lui infligerai pas ça ' _

_' Il le subira un jour ou l'autre '_

_' Mais pas de moi ! Je suis sa sœur pas un bourreau ! '_

_' Lily, je suis d'accord avec Eyrin '_ Je me retournai, surprise. Le petit Serpentard se trouvait juste à côté de nous_ ' Je voudrais moi aussi qu'ils n'accèdent pas à certaines choses. S'il te plaît, si tu m'apprends, jamais ils n'iront fouiller dans ta tête. Jamais ils ne te détruirons '_

_' Ethan ! '_

_' Non, j'en ai marre. Tu décides toujours tout depuis l'autre fois. Toujours ! C'est ma vie et je veux décider de ce que les autres doivent en savoir ou pas ! ' _Elle baissa doucement les yeux_ ' On a deux semaines ' _Qu'il continuait

_' Ils ne commenceront pas tout de suite '_

_' Mais si Harper parle, ils ne se priveront pas d'attendre de m'inculquer quoi que ce soit '_

_' Je ne peux pas '_

_' Moi je peux, et ça devrait être suffisant. Je devrais être mort Lily, tu entends ? Mort ! '_ Je restai complètement sans voix. Il m'étonnai de plus en plus. J'avais déjà remarqué que pour quelqu'un qui était détachée et qui avait du mal à parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, Lilith parlait aisément de sa famille. Comme si leur rapport étaient si superficiels qu'en parler ne voulait pas dire se dépeindre. Se mettre quelque peu à nu. Mais lui, il allait encore plus loin. Il n'avait, apparemment, strictement aucun mal à se mettre à nu. Malgré ma présence _' Tu étais prête à me laisser mourir. Tu as fait la chose la plus importante que je ne t'ai jamais demander, tu t'ai sacrifiée pour moi. Et tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu m'empêche de te rendre la pareille ! Tu m'empêche de me sacrifier comme tu l'as fait pour moi ! '_

_' Arrêtes Ethan. Tu délire, vraiment '_

_' Et pas toi, peut-être ? Tu devrais être en train de tout tenter Lily. Je te connais, tu n'abandonnerais jamais ! ' _Cette fois-ci je me retournai vers Clyde, je comprenais de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait. Qu'Ethan ai pressenti qu'il se passait quelque chose, je pouvais encore le comprendre mais pourquoi d'un seul coup Clyde s'en mêlait aussi ? Et puis autre chose me frappa, il était au courant ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Je devinais dans son regard qu'elle était en proie à un puissant débat. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un mauvais pressentiment m'habitait. Est-ce que la vie voulait me faire aussi vite regretter mon choix ? De vivre le présent ?

_' Très bien ' _Je ne pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, soulagée. Ethan sauta dans les bras de sa sœur et Clyde étira un sourire avant de s'approcher lentement de moi _' Crois-moi, pour accepter une telle chose elle t'aime vraiment '_

_

* * *

_

_' Je suis désolée ' _

_' Tu n'as pas à l'être, au contraire, c'est moi qui le suis '_ Je levai les yeux, de quoi parlait-elle ? _' Je n'aurai jamais dû douter. J'aurai tout de suite dû sauter sur toutes les occasions qui me permettraient de ne pas te perdre '_

_' Ne t'en veux pas. C'est normal, c'est un mauvais souvenir pour toi, alors le faire subir à ton frère … Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'aime et que je comprends '_

_' Des fois je me dis que si t'avais pas la blondasse comme meilleure amie, tu serai vraiment parfaite '_ Elle éclata de rire devant mon visage qui prenait des couleurs _' Quoique, finalement … Tu me fais faire trop de choses que je ne devrais pas faire '_

_' Je suis dangereusement parfaite '_

_' À une blondasse près ! ' _Nous éclations de rire avant qu'elle ne reprenne sérieusement '_ Arrêtes de te sentir coupable '_ La réflexion me frappa de plein fouet.

_' C'est de ma faute, tout de même '_

_' Tu n'y es pour rien si tes parents ont de magnifiques yeux '_

_' Je croyais que tu les détestais '_

_' Je te déteste aussi '_ Je souris doucement. Elle souffla _' Eyrin ? À choisir, je te préfère inquiète que culpabilisée '_

_' Désolée. Je me sens mal, c'est tout. Je veux dire … Tu dois traverser tellement de choses et moi je … '_

_' Le moment présent, aurais-tu oublié ? '_

_' Je me rends compte que ça te fait souffrir '_

_' En réalité … Je … Enfin non '_ Je l'encourageais à continuer _' J'apprécie tout ces 'moments présents' avec toi. Ceux où je ne pense à rien d'autre que t'arracher tes vêtements comme ceux où il n'y a qu'un silence, ceux où nous éclatons de rire comme ceux où nous parlons de tout et n'importe quoi. J'aime ton corps contre moi, j'aime ton silence, j'aime ton rire, j'aime t'entendre parler. La seule coupable ici c'est moi '_

Avait-elle ne serait-ce qu'une seule idée de ce qu'elle était en train de me faire subir ? J'avais l'impression de m'être prise un mur en plein vol, totalement assommée, totalement déboussolée. Le cœur qui essayait de battre le record du monde de battements par minutes, le corps frissonnant que je ne contrôlais plus.

_' Lily … '_

_' D'habitude, quand tu prononce ce surnom, ce n'est pas vraiment dans les mêmes circonstances '_ Sourit-elle, je ne me sentis même pas rougir _' Idiote '_

_' Elle t'aime l'idiote '_ J'étais persuadée que mon coeur venait de battre ce foutu record à présent. Elle n'avait jamais redis ces mots depuis la dernière fois, et de les entendre à nouveau, c'était comme se prendre une dose d'adrénaline à en faire un arrêt cardiaque.

* * *

_' Pourquoi est-ce que Clyde se dirige vers ici ? '_ Je m'arrêtai un instant de rire, Emily montrait le Serpentard d'un signe de tête. Il s'approchait visiblement de nous. Carter haussa les épaules, mais James se crispa et elle sembla extrêmement surprise _' Jònsson ? James ? Je … Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ? ' _

Je me levai doucement, lançant un regard insistant au Poufsouffle qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger _' Je voulais m'excuser pour l'année dernière. J'ai mal réagit, je m'en veux. M'en prendre comme ça à vos parents … Ça a déjà dû être douloureux de les perdre et-. __Bref, désolé, c'était vraiment pitoyable '_ Balança le Serpentard une fois que nous nous étions quelque peu éloignés _' Et je ne suis pas une œuvre de charité Jònsson '_ Rajouta t-il devant mon regard _' Je crois seulement qu'il est juste que je m'excuse ' _Il sourit doucement avant de s'éloigner.

_' Je ne comprends pas '_

_' Apparemment il s'est passé quelque chose cet été. C'est devenu le meilleur ami de Lilith '_

_' Tu rigole ? Ils pouvaient pas se blairer ces deux-là ! '_

_' Je sais … Et tu sais pas la meilleure, il est au courant pour nous deux '_ Il leva des yeux surpris et inquiets _' Et tu crois que c'est une bonne chose ? '_

_' J'en sais rien. Si elle lui fait confiance … Après tout, elle n'as jamais rien dit sur le fait que toi et Alice soyez au courant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirai quelque chose à mon tour … '_

_' Si je peux me permettre, tu devrais le dire à Emily. Je pense qu'elle l'as compris et que ça lui fait vraiment mal que tu n'oses pas lui en parler … '_

_' Tu crois ? '_ Il hocha la tête _' Je crois aussi que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eut le droit à un calin ! '_

_' Normal, ta copine est dans le genre méga-jalouse et te suit partout ! Pas envie qu'elle me transforme en espèce de crapaud dégueulasse et couverts de croûtes ! ' _Il explosa de rire se jetant dans mes bras_ ' Quoi ? ' _M'offusquai-je_ ' Tu veux qu'elle me jette un sortilège c'est, ça ? '_

_' Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça, Eyrin ! ' _Dit-il en se détachant_ ' Toi tu paye rien pour attendre ! '_

_' Ah ouais ? '_ Il détallai déjà en courant, je me jetai à sa poursuite. J'entendais les filles exploser de rire et crier des encouragements tandis que je rattrapais James au bord du lac _' T'es foutu mon vieux ' _Criai-je alors que j'arrivais à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta net. J'en profitai pour le pousser dans l'eau.

Je riais tellement que je ne sentis pas sa main me tirer à mon tour dans l'eau. Par Merlin, elle était pas vraiment chaude cette eau. Il me fit plonger dans l'eau, et puis, comme des enfants de 12 ans, nous nous débattions dans l'eau. James avait le dessus jusqu'à ce que les filles débarquent et s'y mettent à deux pour le renverser dans l'eau._ ' C'est de la triche ça ! '_

_' Ça s'appelle la solidarité féminine ! ' _Rétorqua Alice tandis qu'Emily tombait à son tour complètement dans l'eau '_ Il ne reste plus qu'une dernière '_ Rit James

_' J'avoue ! '_

_' Han, Eyrin ! Traitresse ! '_ J'attrapai Alice, la renversant dans l'eau. Ce qui provoqua une bataille sans fin.

Je m'arrêtai soudainement _' Eh, Tala ! ' _Criai-je, ce qui eut l'air de surprendre un peu près tout le monde y compris moi _' Allez viens ! Tu vas pas rester toute seule ! '_

J'inspirai, m'asseyant en face d'Emily. Je ne savais même pas comment on annonçait quelque chose de cette envergure, mais comme d'habitude je fut assez directe _' J'aimerai te parler '_ Elle leva les yeux de son devoir _' Quelque chose ne va pas ? '_

_' Non. Enfin, tout va bien. Tu te rappelle le petit ami mystère ? '_ Elle hocha la tête _' En fait, c'est une petite amie mystère '_ Elle me fixa longuement, je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter son silence, je poursuivis _' Pas si mystère que ça en plus, c'est Parker '_

_' J'ai crû que tu ne m'en parlerai jamais '_ Je baissai doucement les yeux_ ' Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas envie de revivre la même chose qu'avec Alice '_

_' Et depuis que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de balancer à Alice, tu ne me fais plus autant confiance '_

_' Ce n'est pas ça '_

_' Si c'est ça. Mais je comprends '_

_' Comment va Mary ? '_

_' Elle n'a plus qu'un traitement à prendre normalement pour que son visage reprenne l'aspect … d'un visage. C'est une magie qui vient d'Inde, j'espère que ça marchera '_

_

* * *

_

_Je tiens tout de même à préciser que tout les événements Moldus cités sont réels. J'essaye de faire un vrai rapport au réel. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes techniquement durant l'année scolaire 1999/2000 ! (Oui, je me sens obligée de l'écrire. En tant que L, je suis très fière de mon calcul. Le premier qui me dis que c'est faux, je lui envoie un Troll au cul, nonmaisoh !)_

_**Andr0maque **= Wui. J'ai eus énormément de mal, en tant que grosse flemmarde, à m'habituer à inclure des indications pour tout ce qui concerne les prise__s de paroles. J'suis plus du genre à mettre des petites balises de couleurs partout \o/_

_Je pense que ça s'est vu d'ailleurs ..._

_Sinon merci pour ton commentaire :)_

_AH, et bonne année les gens, je sais pas si je reposterai d'ici là. Tout mes voeux de bonheur et tout le blabla débile qui va avec !_


	5. Goutte Du MortVivant

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Quatrième ;

Le prochain match approchait et les entraînements s'intensifiaient. D'après l'ancien capitaine de Serpentard qui avait assisté au premier match des espagnols, il fallait se la jouer extrêmement tactique. Un mot que je n'aimais pas particulièrement, il rendait toujours les choses si compliquées !

J'atterrissais sur le terrain, épuisée mais heureuse d'en finir pour aujourd'hui. Mattew, Jason et Lorris charriaient Murray qui avait échappé que de très près à son propre Cognard _ ' L'effet Murray ! '_ Riait le deuxième lion

_' Parce qu'avec lui, tout revient toujours à vous ' _Enchaînait Mattew

_' Envie de vous payez la tête de l'idiot qui a fait exploser sa Potion sur vous ? Achetez-lui la batte Murray et savourez ! '_

Le batteur se renfrogna ce qui intensifia les éclats de rire. Les choses avaient pas mal changées depuis le début d'année, les lions s'étaient rapprochés du reste de l'équipe et même Lilith déconnait de temps en temps avec les poursuiveurs. Les capitaines des anciennes équipes ne s'entre-déchiraient pas non plus, au contraire ils prenaient leur rôle très au sérieux. Se consultaient régulièrement : chacun assistant à un match différent, et échangeaient sur les différentes équipes que nous aurons à affronter.

Lilith atterrit à son tour. En ce moment elle n'était pas vraiment bien et si tout le monde l'avait remarqué, personne ne posait de questions. Pourtant, on voyait bien qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins inquiets, encore là, Terry venait de lui lancer un regard compatissant auquel elle hocha la tête se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise, après tout, c'était de ma faute, non ? C'était à cause de moi qu'elle était obligée de faire ça à son frère. Elle ne m'en parlait pas d'ailleurs, elle ne disait plus rien ces derniers jours. Je la comprenais, pourquoi toujours parler de ce qui nous faisait mal ? Pourquoi se remémorer toujours plus cette souffrance ? Mais en même temps, peut-être que j'aurai pu l'aider, non, j'aurai pu l'aider. Je le savais. Mais elle le refusait, elle ne le voulait pas.

On ne s'éloignait pas, au contraire. C'était très étrange mais j'avais l'impression que ce silence nous rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle multipliait les petits gestes, les petits signes. En cours, dans les couloirs, dans la cours … C'était pas très intelligent, en y réfléchissant, on était de moins en moins discrètes. Mais bon : au diable l'intelligence !

Je bénissais le fait que nous soyons les deux seules filles de l'équipe, nous étions toujours seules dans les douches et je n'avais pas besoin de me retenir, je pouvais regarder son corps magnifique. Elle éclata de rire _' Tu ose me dire qu'on doit être plus discrètes en ce qui concerne le reste de l'équipe alors que tu me jette ce genre de regard ? '_

_' Eh oh, je vais pas me gêner '_

_' Alors je vois pas pourquoi je me gênerai moi aussi ... ' _Elle s'approchait de moi avec un petit sourire. J'avais beau avoir des engagements, des promesses envers moi-même, avec la Serpentard aux alentours, tout s'effondrait _' Peut-être parce que … Non sérieusement, je dois rejoindre Alice. Elle va se poser des questions ... '_

_' Elle a déjà les réponses ' _Souffla t-elle en venant m'embrasser. Je me sentais plier quand elle se détacha soudainement _' Elle va me haïr encore plus si je ne te laisse pas partir ' _Je compris enfin ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête en entendant le ton de sa voix. C'était la dernière semaine avant les vacances, enfin ce n'était même plus vraiment une semaine, demain nous avions le prochain match. Et ensuite ce sera direction les familles.

_' Non ' _Elle me lança un regard surpris _' Non, je n'ai pas peur '_ Fit-je en réponse à la question qu'elle m'avait posé ces vacances. Elle hocha la tête, n'ajouta rien d'autre, replongeant dans son mutisme.

Et de mon côté, les choses débordaient. Je savais que c'était peut-être l'une des dernières fois que nous nous voyions, mais la réalité s'était imposée à moi : non je n'avais pas peur. Pourtant, j'aurai du, non ? Comment Ethan pouvait-il arriver en deux semaines au même résultat que la Serpentard qui avait quatre ans de plus que lui ?

Mais je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur. Et cela par contre, m'effraya. Je lui faisais confiance, totalement confiance. Je savais qu'à partir de maintenant elle ferait les bons choix. Je le pressentais.

Et ce genre de chose n'as jamais été qu'un ramassis de connerie.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais vu le stade aussi plein, même lors du match qui nous avait opposé à Poufsouffle l'année dernière. Il n'y avait pas que des élèves et des professeurs, mais plusieurs personnes étaient venus simplement assisté au match.

_' N'oubliez pas '_ Terminai Mme Bibine _' De la cohérence '_

L'équipe d'Andorre était sûrement l'une des plus puissantes du tournoi. Beaucoup des élèves de l'Académie jouaient dans le championnat espagnol. Et bien que l'Espagne n'ai pas un niveau extrêmement élevé par rapport à d'autres pays, ils restaient des joueurs professionnels.

_' Encore un arrêt de Jònsson qui relance à Mattew. Mattew esquive le Cognard de Dago, se précipite vers … le sol ? Qu'est-ce que l'anglais fait ? En tout cas il est vite encadré par Sofia et Teo ! Il est totalement pris en sandwich, non attendez – il s'arrête brusquement, les deux autres se rentrent dedans ! ' _J'étais hallucinée. Mattew avait piqué rapidement vers le sol et les deux autres poursuiveurs venant d'une direction opposée n'avait pas une trajectoire droite. La poursuiveuse en était presque tombée de son balais _' Alors que Sofia s'agrippe tant bien que mal à son balais, Jason récupère, envoie à Terry qui esquive Pedro et frappe ! BUT DE POUDLARD ! 10 à 0 '_

Je voyais à présent le résultat de nos entraînements. On était à deux heures de jeu et j'étais déjà beaucoup moins essoufflée que je ne l'aurai été l'année dernière _' Sofia et Pedro s'acharnent toujours ! Leur frappes sont extrêmement puissantes, à s'en demander comment Jònsson arrive encore à tenir debout ! Lorris envoie un boulet de canon qui déstabilise le poursuiveur espagnol, Jason récupère, se fait rentrer dedans par Teo, Sofia, Pedro, wow ! Belle feinte de Pedro, il esquive Mattew, passe à Sofia qui renvoie sans attendre à Teo. Le souaffle est intercepter par Jason qui fuse droit devant ! '_ Je savais que les poursuiveurs avaient établis de nouvelles stratégies, jugeant que leur tactique habituelle était bien trop conventionnelle face à des joueurs professionnels. Ils avaient décidés de jouer sur la surprise et surtout sur des espèces de tours de passe-passe. Ils jouaient avec l'optique _' Par Merlin ! Voilà que Mattew arrive lui aussi à tout allure … Face à Jason ! Mais que se passe t-il ? Terry s'y met lui aussi par la droite ! Ils vont se foncer les uns sur les autres, mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? Chaque anglais a un espagnol qui s'est jeté à sa poursuite : ça va être une catastrophe totale ! ' _Hallucinant, ces trois-là étaient tout simplement pleins de ressources. Alors qu'ils auraient dû se heurter, Jason ne changea pas sa trajectoire, Mattew passa en dessous de lui et Terry au dessus. Outre le fait de former un spectacle magnifique pour les yeux, le Souaffle avait disparut ! Les espagnols n'avaient rien compris et avaient déviés dans toutes les directions pour ne pas se percuter. Les Poufsouffles en avaient profité pour s'échanger le Souaffle en tout discrétion … _' Mais où est le Souaffle ? '_ Les trois s'étaient presque affalés sur leur balais, et fusaient à toute allure vers les buts espagnols. Le Souaffle habituellement entre le joueur et le balais, pouvait se trouver n'importe où. On ne le voyait plus.

_' INCROYABLE, INCROYABLE ! Alors qu'ils ne sont plus qu'à quatre mètres des buts adverses, on ne sait toujours pas qui va frapper ! Jason fonce vers le but du milieu, Mattew vers la droite et Terry vers la gauche. Rafael semble complètement perdu et doit rapidement faire un choix ! Mattew fait un geste minime : ce n'était pas une feinte, il a le Souaffle ! Le gardien fonce sur la droite mais trop tard, le Souaffle est déjà passé dans les mains de Jason qui balance à Terry. BUT DES ANGLAIS. Surprenant et efficace ! 60 à 30 pour Andorre ! ' _Les exclamations étaient alors énormes. Les Poufsouffles se jetèrent des regards amusés, avant de se remettre en position.

_' Depuis que les anglais remontent, plus aucun Souaffle ne passe à travers les buts de Jònsson ! Trois heures de jeu et toujours 90 à 60 pour les espagnols ! ' _Les poursuiveurs changeaient constamment de jeu, ce qui déstabilisait l'équipe adverse. Par moment, ils jouaient simplement, d'autres fois c'était une tactique élaborée ect … Les espagnols avaient beau être des poursuiveurs professionnels ils ne s'étaient sûrement pas attendu à quelque chose de tel. Peut-être avaient-ils pris le match à la légère ? Ça expliquerait leur baisse de moral en tout cas. '_ Lorris, Murray, on y va ! '_ Gueula Mattew en s'élançant alors que je lui balançai le Souaffle. Les deux lions hochèrent la tête et se mirent de part et d'autres du terrain, l'un en face de l'autre. Les trois poursuiveurs étaient en triangle, Mattew ouvrant la marche._ ' Que se passe t-il à nouveau du côté des anglais ? Les espagnols encerclent les anglais, si Mattew lance le Souaffle à qui que ce soit, je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'un espagnol s'en emparera ! Ils se frôlent presque, jusqu'à ce que … Attendez ! ' _Je restai abasourdie. Au même moment où le groupe passa entre Lorris et Murray, les deux batteurs envoyèrent les Cognards qui étaient revenus vers eux – l'effet Murray ? - droit sur l'autre. Non seulement les deux Cognards allaient scinder le groupe de poursuiveurs, mais en plus soit ils se cognaient l'un contre l'autre, soit il foncerait droit sur les batteurs ! _' À nouveau, les anglais mettent la pagaille dans l'organisation espagnole ! Le groupe est rompu, les deux formations tombent. Les anglais ont foncés vers le sol, ayant prévus le coup, tandis que les espagnols se battent pour ne pas se prendre les deux Cognards ! Voilà maintenant les trois poursuiveurs les uns à la suite des autres : à nouveau le Souaffle est caché '_ Ils avaient bien cinq mètres d'avance sur les espagnols et fonçaient vers le but du milieu, toujours l'un derrière l'autre. D'un seul coup, Terry qui était au milieu, se relève et balance le Souaffle à Mattew derrière lui qui le renvoie d'une puissance phénoménale devant lui._ ' Le Souaffle rase les deux poursuiveurs anglais '_ Et alors que tout le monde pensait que Mattew venait de frapper, Jason qui était tout devant dévia la trajectoire du Souaffle d'un coup de balais. Il atterrit dans le but gauche _' BUT INCROYABLE ! 90 à 70 pour les espagnols ! '_

Mme Bibine avait voulut de la cohérence ? Je crois qu'elle l'a trouvé à présent. J'étais hallucinée de voir que les entraînements portaient leur fruits. Pas que je pensais que ça ne servait à rien, mais tout de même. Notre jeu avait tellement évolué en quelque semaines à peine !

' Lola s'envole en l'air ! Le vif d'or aurait-il était aperçu ? Etrange que Parker ne bouge pas tandis que l'attrapeuse espagnole fonce à travers le terrain ' Lilith se retourna doucement vers les deux batteurs _' Quand tu veux Parker, on est prêts '_ Elle hocha la tête, ne me dîtes pas qu'ils avaient prévus quelque chose ceux-là aussi ? Durant les entraînements je n'étais avec eux pour les matchs, sinon je m'entraînais avec Tyler. Pas besoin des autres quand on est gardienne …

_' Lola s'approche toujours plus du vif d'or et Parker ne bouges toujours pas ! ' _Les deux lions jetèrent un œil aux Poufsouffles, Mattew leur envoya un clin d'œil avant de filer à toute allure suivit par les deux autres.

_' C'est paaaaaaaaaaarti pour le spectacle ! ' _Lança Lorris tandis qu'il attrapait un Cognard, le lançant à Murray. Ils se l'échangeaient en fusant vers le milieu de terrain. Lilith s'élança finalement à la suite de l'attrapeuse espagnole. Les Poufsouffles suivirent, l'encadrant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? _' PARKER FONCE VERS LE SOL ! Pourquoi rompt -elle la formation ? Mattew et Jason accélèrent, dépassent l'attrapeuse espagnole qui a l'air très surprise. Ils referment tout deux la voix devant l'attrapeuse qui est obligée de plonger elle aussi vers le sol pour ne pas se les prendre. Un Cognard est lancé par les espagnols : à croire que les anglais n'attendaient que ça ! Murray fonce dans la même direction que le Cognard, tandis que Lorris balance l'autre lui aussi dans la même direction que le Cognard espagnol. Murray dévie le premier, puis le deuxième … Tout droit sur Parker ! Jònsson arrête encore les tirs des poursuiveurs espagnols qui ne cessent de frapper devant l'abandon des poursuiveurs anglais ! Parker remonte brusquement en chandelle, croisant, frôlant même l'attrapeuse espagnole ! C'est ça ! Les deux Cognards ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres des deux attrapeuses '_ Par Merlin. Je n'osai même pas imaginer dans quel état de stress était l'attrapeuse adverse. Non seulement elle avait dû perdre le vif d'or de vue, mais en plus avait été obligée de plonger. Elle voyait à présent Lilith remonter, la frôler même et elle avait deux Cognards qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Non, je n'aimerai pas le moins du monde être à sa place. '_ Lola perds le contrôle et … Oui, trop surprise, elle en a lâcher son balais en plein plongeon ! Mais on dirait que … '_ Impressionnant, Terry qui n'avait pas fait grand chose jusque là, rattrapa l'attrapeuse adverse avant qu'elle ne s'éclate la tête par terre._ ' Magnifique fair play de la part des anglais ! Parker fuse à toute allure, fait un retournement et s'élance à la poursuite du vif d'or ! Mattew et Jason reviennent défendre leurs buts qui n'en ont pas réellement besoin : Jònsson a l'air de gérer la pression ! PARKER S'EMPARE DU VIF D'OR ' _

À ce stade là, ce n'était même plus de l'évolution _' Putain les mecs '_ Criait Terry _' On a trop géré ! '_

_' Mais carrément ! ' _J'atterrissais au centre du terrain, Jason me sauta dans les bras _' Désolé de t'avoir abandonné, c'tait pour la bonne cause ! '_ J'éclatai de rire, plus pour bien longtemps : comment rire quand une masse aussi énormissime que toute une école vous sautait dessus ?

J'essayais d'apercevoir Lilith, mais je n'arrivais à rien discerner dans cette foule. Même Alice avait bien mit dix minutes pour réussir à venir jusqu'à moi '_ Eyrin, je t'adore ! '_ Je lui souris doucement, elle s'écarta _' Je l'ai vue s'échapper par là-bas '_ Je me retournais, surprise _' Merci ' _Elle acquiesça, Emily sourit doucement.

Je l'aperçu au moment où elle entrait dans les vestiaires, je la rattrapais en courant – comme si ce match ne m'avait pas assez essoufflée - _' Lilith ! '_ Elle se retourna_ ' J'espère que tu comptais pas t'enfuir comme ça ? '_

_' Lilith ? Dépêches-toi, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ' _Je me retournai à mon tour, tombant nez à nez avec un homme et une femme. Ne me dîtes pas que - _' Très belle __prestation ' _Me lança l'homme avec un petit sourire, avant que ce que j'imaginais sa femme n'intervienne _' Mais Lilith ne pourra pas fêter votre victoire. Nous avons des choses à faire, n'est-ce pas ? ' _

Je me retournai en même que le couple vers la Serpentard qui hocha lentement la tête. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Son regard était si sombre, il n'y avait aucun éclat. D'habitude ils étaient toujours verts vif, et on se demandait à présent s'il n'étaient pas plutôt … Noirs.

La Serpentard entra définitivement dans le vestiaire, je m'y engagea à mon tour. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre de ne pas être entendue dehors, elle se retourna _' Désolée. Ils ont dû venir exprès pour ne pas que je prenne l'initiative de ne pas rentrer '_

_' Tu t'en va … '_

_' Tout de suite ' _J'hochai la tête _' Je … Fais attention à toi '_ Elle rit doucement _' Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur, tu t'inquiète pas mal je trouve '_ Je dû tirer une drôle de tête parce qu'elle s'approcha de moi _' Ça va aller, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer. Ethan peut le faire '_

_' Je me sens … '_

_' Moi aussi. Coupable, un monstre … Je me sens tellement de chose mais il … Il voulait le faire. Et il doit avoir le droit de le faire '_ J'eus l'impression qu'elle essayait de se convaincre plus qu'autre chose mais j'acquiesçai _' Tu … Tu viendra ? '_

_

* * *

_

J'entendis quelqu'un monter sur l'échelle. J'étais assise sur le toit, comme souvent en fait. Quand j'étais petite, je venais toujours m'y réfugier. Mon père avait beau essayer par tout les moyens de me punir, de m'empêcher d'y monter. Je trouvais toujours un moyen, et depuis qu'il a compris qu'il était inutile de continuer il avait installer une échelle. Histoire que je ne me casse pas la figure ce qui m'était déjà arrivé quand j'avais 8 ans et que j'étais émerveillée par la forêt qui s'étendait derrière notre maison.

_' Je suis étonnée que ce soit l'Indonésien qui ai gagné ' _Commença doucement Emily, j'hochai la tête. Les pensées tournées vers autre chose qu'une maudite course. _' Elle était censée venir ? '_

Je me retournais, et vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir. J'acquiesçai, reprenant ma contemplation là où je l'avais arrêté. Il s'était passé quelque chose, sinon, elle serait venue, non ? Bien sûr que oui qu'elle serait venue. Elle ne m'aurait pas fait ça.

Et pourtant, dans deux jours c'était la rentrée. Même pas enfaîte, plus qu'une journée entière et deux soirées.

_' Elle a peut-être eut un empêchement '_ À ce stade là, c'était plus un empêchement. Je m'abstins de commentaire, mais apparemment elle était prête à faire la conversation toute seule_ ' Tu ne nous en parles jamais. Tu ne mentionne jamais rien, à part quand tu nous signale indirectement que tu vas la voir '_

Je soufflai, où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir encore ? _' Est-ce que … Tu te sens mal à l'aise à propos de ça ? ' _Je me retournais, elle avait cette fois-ci capté mon attention _' Mal à l'aise ? '_

_' Oui, est-ce que ça te gênes de parler de ta relation ? Tu as honte ? '_

_' Non '_

_' Eyrin '_

_' J'ai pas honte '_

_' Alors pourquoi tu te tais ? '_

_' Parce que ça gêne Alice '_

_' Tu pourrais m'en parler à moi ' _C'est vrai, tout comme je pourrais très bien n'en parler à personne. D'autant plus que j'en parlais à James, non ? Ce n'était pas comme si je n'en parlais jamais ! _' Eyrin ! '_ J'inspirai prête à répliquer quand elle me tira le bras _' Eyrin, il faut qu'on descende vite ! '_

Je me retournais, surprise. Je regardai dans la direction qu'elle me montrait. Par Merlin. Nous descendions sur le sol, Lilith venait de transplaner devant la maison. Son frère était au sol, il avait l'air très mal au point. Rectification, il était dans un très mauvais état.

Il tremblait. Tout son corps tremblait. Il avait l'air d'essayer de parler, mais tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était des bribes sans aucun sens. Je levai les yeux, Lilith était à genoux, elle pleurait_ ' Je ne savais pas où aller … '_ J'hochai la tête avant d'être surprise par un gémissement _' Parker … Tu … Ton bras ! '_ Emily arrivait derrière moi. Lilith regarda son bras, elle avait l'air surprise de se rendre compte que c'était elle qui avait gémis de douleur _' Je crois que je me suis désartibulée. J'ai … Enfin la précipitation … Ton père n'est pas Médicomage ? '_

_' Etait ' _Corrigeai-je tandis qu'Alice sortait déjà suivie de mon père _' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _' Demanda t-il en arrivant à notre hauteur. Ils avaient sûrement était alertés par le bruit_ ' Par Merlin, rentrez, on va soigner ça ' _

* * *

_' Je suis désolée '_ Balançait Lilith tandis que mon père cherchait de quoi la soigner. Ethan était allongé sur le canapé, toujours tremblant, en sueur. Emily et Alice essayait de le faire arrêter de trembler, mais refroidir son corps ne marchait pas._ ' Il est brûlant '_ Signala Alice. Je sentis Lilith trembler à son tour, elle se retenait de ne pas gémir. J'attrapais sa main, jetant un œil à son bras. Il était en sang et la peau … Avait disparue à certains endroits '_ Ça va faire mal ' _

La Serpentard hocha la tête, mon père appliqua une espèce de Potion sur son bras. Elle ne cria pas mais sa main se resserra violemment sur la mienne. Il lui banda rapidement le bras et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras. Elle raffermit l'étreinte, pleurant chaudement cette fois-ci _' Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas quoi faire '_

_' Non mais t'es folle. T'as bien fait de venir ici ! ' _J'étais à la fois inquiète et rassurée. C'était très étrange, je ne comprenais pas ce qui arrivait, ce qui m'arrivait _ ' Lilith, je peux te poser une question ? ' _ Elle s'écarta finalement, essuyant rapidement ses larmes et acquiesça à la question de mon père _' Ce n'est pas physique, n'est-ce pas ? '_

_' Non '_

_' C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ils n'y sont pas allés doucement '_

_' Comment savez-vous que … '_

_' J'ai plusieurs fois vu ces symptômes lors de la Guerre quand je travaillais à Sainte-Mangouste ' _Elle hocha la tête, s'adossant contre le mur. Elle n'avait pas l'air si inquiète pour son frère_ ' On ne peut rien faire pour lui ' _Dit-elle sûrement devant mon regard interrogateur _' Bien sûr que si '_

_' Pardon ? '_

_' J'ai quelque chose qui l'empêchera de … Disons qui va l'apaiser '_

_' Mais c'est impossible, c'est une magie très différente de - '_

_' Je sais. Et je ne parlais pas d'un remède magique ' _Elle avait l'air extrêmement surprise, mon père le remarqua _' C'est une chose courante alors ? Toi aussi tu - '_

_' Peu importe. Écoutez je ne peux pas - '_

_' Nous parlerons de ça quand il n'y aura pas Alice et Emily '_ Elle me jeta un regard, avant d'acquiescer. Elle n'avait pas le choix _' Quel est ce remède ? '_

_' C'est une drogue. Les Moldus s'en donnent à cœur joie d'habitude, ça provoque toute sorte d'état de transe et des hallucinations. En sur-consommation c'est très dangereux. Mais ça a certaines propriétés médicinales '_

_' Ça le calmera ? '_

_' Il ne sentira probablement plus la douleur '_

_' Très bien ' _

_' Attends papa, depuis quand est-ce que tu as ce genre de chose ? '_ M'inquiétais-je soudainement alors que les paroles de mon père faisaient échos dans mon esprit. Il baissa les yeux_ ' On donne ce genre de remède aux personnes qui sont gravement atteinte d'une maladie, quand ils sont en phase terminale '_

_' … Maman ? ' _Il hocha la tête alors qu'il jetait un sortilège d'attraction _' N'en parlez à personne, ce n'est pas très légal. Même chez les Sorciers '_ Il parti à la cuisine une fois le sachet en main, sa drogue ressemblait plus à de l'herbe qu'autre chose.

Je me retournais, Alice et Emily nous regardait tour à tour, et je compris enfin dans quelle situation nous étions _' Qu'est-ce que - '_

_' Tais-toi Alice, c'est pas le moment '_ La coupa Emily. Lilith la remercia d'un signe de la tête et mon père revenait déjà avec une tasse fumante. Me dîtes pas qu'il a mis cette herbe dedans comme si c'était une tisane ? Ah non, on aurait dit … Du lait ?

Je vins aider le Serpentard à boire, il tremblait tellement que ça lui semblait difficile de ne pas en mettre à côté. Il faisait aussi une drôle de tête, ça n'avait pas l'air si bon que ça. Les Moldus n'avaient-ils que ça à faire ?

_' Ils sont au courant ? ' _Demandais-je finalement en me détachant du canapé _' Non, cet idiot a bien réussit son coup '_

_' Bien réussit ? Tu devrais être fière ! ' _Je me retournais surprise, le Serpentard reprenait doucement. Certes il avait une voix faible, mais on arrivait tout à fait à comprendre ce qu'il disait_ ' Fière ? T'es complètement malade plutôt. Je sais pas ce qui t'as pris '_

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? '_

_' Harper n'est venue qu'en fin de semaine. On a été vraiment surpris et quand elle a tout balancé … Enfin bref, l'effet de surprise a fait qu'au moment où ils l'ont pris à part, le premier réflexe d'Ethan a été de pensé à cacher certaines choses … '_

_' Je ne comprends pas '_

_' Ils ne l'ont pas prévenu. Ils ont directement forcé le passage. La première chose qu'il a faite, et c'était logique, était de penser à ce que je lui avais dis. Ils se sont donc rendus compte qu'il voulait leur cacher quelque chose. Il a réussit à leur faire croire qu'il voulait leur cacher la scène en question. Mais puisqu'il n'a aucune expérience avec cette magie, ils ont vérifier qu'Harper disait vrai, (Ethan avait mis toutes ses barrières sur nous, et il ne lui restait presque plus de force pour qu'ils n'accèdent pas à … Tu sais quoi), et ils sont allés visiter d'autres choses quand ils ont remarqué l'effet que ça avait sur lui '_

_' C'était atroce '_ Rit le Serpentard ce qui surpris presque tout le monde '_ C'est normal '_ Balançai mon père_ ' C'est un des effets de la drogue, il va divaguer toute la soirée '_

* * *

On avait déplacé Ethan dans une des chambres, mon père était se coucher après s'être assuré qu'on viendrait l'appeler en cas de problème, et nous étions restées toutes les deux dans le salon._ ' On rentrera demain '_

_' Tu es sûre ? '_ Elle hocha la tête _' On n'a plus le choix. Entre Ethan et moi … Enfin, ils ne savent sûrement plus où donner de la tête '_

_' Ils ont dit quoi ? '_

_' Même réaction que les Serpentards '_

_' Et que vont-ils faire ? '_

_' Normalement tout aurait dû lui revenir, mais je pense qu'ils vont le renier. Une chose comme ça est impardonnable '_

_' Ils ne vont tout de même pas … L'envoyer dans un institut ou je ne sais quoi ? '_

_' À New York sûrement. Je ne sais pas, c'est confus. Pour eux une femme ne doit pas prendre les reines, mais si ils renient Ethan, je serai la dernière de sang pur. Ils n'auront pas le choix que de faire de mon ' _Elle se coupa net, je me raidis moi aussi voyant où elle voulait en venir _' Ils ne veulent pas que quelqu'un d'extérieur à votre famille n'hérite, c'est ça ? '_ Demandais-je finalement

_' Oui. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont perdus l'une des branches de la famille qui est devenue sang-mêlée. Les Anderson. Ils n'ont plus confiance en ce genre de chose. Mais ils n'auront pas le choix si ils renient Ethan ' _Il y eut un long silence, elle se coucha doucement, posant sa tête sur mes cuisses _' Ta famille … Et celle d'Harper … '_

_' Oui ? '_

_' Ils ne veulent pas tâcher leur lien, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Harper vient de le faire, non ? Je veux dire : si ils renvoient ton frère, il leur faudra donner une explication plausible et dire la vraie cause aux autres discréditerait totalement les Parker. Mais en même temps, si ils ne font rien contre ton frère, les Harper se poseront des questions. On est d'accord ? '_

_' En effet '_

_' Si on réfléchit bien, Harper vient de planter un couteau dans le dos des Parker '_

_' Tu ne me suggère tout de même pas de … De menacer le lien entre les deux familles ? '_

_' Les Harper diront que c'est juste leur fille qui a voulut les avertir. Mais les Parker pourront très bien répliquer qu'il ne s'agit que d'une excuse et qu'ils ont voulut les mettre à mal '_

_' Pourquoi les Parker mentiraient-ils ? '_

_' C'est un compromis. Si ils ne veulent pas que l'empire change de main, ils sont obligés de faire en sorte qu'Ethan en hérite. Mais il ne peut pas en hériter si les Harper sont au courant de sa tentative de … Enfin, tu vois quoi. Surtout qu'ils doivent être au courant que tu l'as aidé. Auquel cas, les Harper crieraient sous tout les toits qu'Ethan n'est qu'un faible et qu'il a tout de même hérité : ce qui fera des Parker des traitres à leur sang. Et donc … '_

_' Si ils accusent les Harper d'avoir monter tout un complot contre eux, sans le crier sous tout les toits mais en menaçant uniquement de dévoiler leur trahison aux autres familles … Les Harper seront à la fois vu comme des traitres qui ont accuser à tort des sangs purs (surtout que le fait qu'un sang pur veuille mettre fin à sa vie reste très improbable), mais aussi Ethan n'aura pas besoin d'être renié '_

_' Et l'empire Parker reste l'empire Parker '_ Elle avait l'air d'être perdue dans ses pensées, avant de sourire finalement _' Ça pourrait marcher … À la condition qu'ils soient prêts à ne pas renier quelqu'un qu'ils méprisent. Parce qu'ils étaient vraiment indignés de ce qu'a voulut faire Ethan,ils devront prendre sur eux-même mais ouais, ils ont pas vraiment le choix '_

_

* * *

_

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux _' Laisses-les dormir Alice ! ' _J'entendais à peine la voix d'Emily qu'Alice sauta devant moi en poussant un drôle de cri, me faisant sursauter_ ' Mais t'es malade ! ' _Lilith se réveilla elle aussi, et je remarquai enfin qu'on s'était endormie sur le canapé.

_' On maaaaaaaaaaaaange ! '_ Criait Alice _' Je vais t'arracher la tête sérieux '_

_' Oui oui Eyrin, mais d'abord on mange ! ' _J'essayais de me réveiller mais j'avais vraiment du mal à émerger, Lilith se redressa doucement_ ' Elle est vraiment sur-excitée cette fille '_

_' Quand tu prononce le mot 'manger' tu la perds ' _Elle explosa de rire tandis que la voix d'Alice nous parvenait de la cuisine _' J'ai tout entendu ! ' _Je souris doucement, me levant quand la Serpentard m'attrapa la main_ ' T'oublie quelque chose '_ Je me penchai vers elle, cherchais ses lèvres quand Alice soufflai dans la cuisine – elle était adjacente au salon -, faisant exploser de rire la Serpentard.


	6. Philtre de Paix

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Cinquième ;

Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient toujours aussi intenses, et à la façon des cours de Potions, nous changions régulièrement de groupes. À s'en demander si les professeurs n'avaient pas reçu des consignes de la part du Ministère de la Magie …

_' Très bien, je veux que vous formiez des groupes de trois. Miss Parker, Mr. Railey et … Tiens Miss Harper puisqu'elle a l'air si impatiente de commencer '_ Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers la Serpentard qui s'arrêta de discuter. Elle regarda tour à tour Clakdant puis Lilith avant de finalement soupirer et de s'avancer vers le groupe.

J'eus un mauvais pressentiment, mettre les deux Serpentard ensemble n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eut dans sa vie. Même si Harper ne pouvait rien faire dans la salle commune des serpents contre Lilith, elle ne se priverait sûrement pas du prétexte que constituait le cours. D'autant plus que la relation entre les deux s'empirait de plus en plus : Lilith avait réussit, avec bien du mal, à convaincre sa famille. Et les Parker s'étaient empressés de faire pression sur les Harper, bref, je vous laisse imaginer le beau bordel qui agitait la communauté des sang purs.

_' En triangle, c'est ça, merci bien ' _Reprit le professeur _' Un seul sortilège. Deux menaces. Un choix à faire. Je compte jusqu'à trois ' _La tension était assez énorme, et je ne fus pas surprise par la rapidité de Lilith quand Clakdant arriva à _' Trois ! '_

Elle désarma rapidement le Poufsouffle avec un sortilège d'attraction – chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu -, surpris, Railey avait laissé sa baguette s'échapper entre ses doigts. À peine la Serpentard la tenait en main qu'elle balança un _' Protego ' _qui eut un effet miroir sur le Stupéfix que venait de lancer Harper.

Harper s'envola à travers la salle et s'éclata contre un mur. Un murmure avait parcourut la salle, tous étonnés que les deux serpents ne s'en soient pas prises au Poufsouffle. Clakdant se précipita vers la forme évanouie contre le mur et la réveilla doucement à l'aide d'un sortilège _' Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie Mr. James ' _Le Poufsouffle s'exécuta tandis que le professeur revenait au centre de la salle.

_' Une rapidité exemplaire comme d'habitude Miss Parker, et ce n'est pas pour rien que vous êtes à Serpentard. Très bonne initiative. Cependant, je suis profondément marqué par la virulence de votre camarade. Aussi, Miss Harper sera en retenue et j'ôte 20 points à Serpentard. Je compte sur vous pour lui annoncer la nouvelle '_

_' Mais c'est pas juste ! ' _S'écria Nast

_' Ce qui n'est pas juste c'est surtout que Parker a utilisé deux sortilèges ! '_ Cria un élève de Gryffondor

_' À ce que je saches, la baguette de Railey n'avait pas encore lancé quoique ce soit ' _Repris Clakdant _' Et de plus, il s'agit de vous entraîner : vous n'avez le droit qu'à un sortilège car de toute façon il n'y a que deux ou trois personnes dans cette classe qui soient dans la capacité d'en utiliser deux voir trois dans un laps de temps aussi court ! Et la prochaine fois que quelqu'un discute quoique ce soit, il rejoindra Miss Harper, c'est compris ? '_

Alice et Emily me lancèrent un étrange regard. Elles n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé durant les vacances mais devaient à présent se poser de plus en plus de questions. J'haussai les épaules, si elles avaient de toute façon compris que Lilith était Legilimens, ce qui concernait sa famille et les Harper devait rester sous silence.

_' Je suis sûre que c'était … Comment t'avais dis l'année dernière ? Ah oui, jubilatoire '_ Je rattrapais la Serpentard à la fin du cours, elle éclata de rire_ ' C'est vrai que remettre Harper à sa place ça a son charme. Surtout depuis que sa haine a redoublé ' _

_' Des nouvelles d'Ethan ? '_

_' Il revient demain … '_

_' Tu es inquiète ? '_

_' J'aimerai ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils doivent lui faire, mais j'ai constamment des images qui me viennent en tête ' _J'acquiesçai en silence quand Alice atterrit à côté de moi _' Eh les filles, on va dehors, ça vous dit ? Il ne fera plus beau bien longtemps ! ' _

Je m'en étais presque arrêté de marcher. C'était moi où j'avais bien entendu Alice sous-entendre que … Non, c'était pas possible. Et puis pourquoi la Serpentard hochait-elle la tête ? Comme si elle lui disait oui ? Donc Alice lui avait vraiment proposé de venir ?

Mon regard voyageait de l'une à l'autre, j'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances avait donc changer littéralement ce qu'Alice pensait de Lilith. J'étais impressionnée, et encore plus par le comportement de la Serpentard.

_' Ok génial, on se retrouve près de l'arbre comme d'hab', Eyrin ? ' _J'hochai lentement la tête tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en compagnie d'Emily. La Serpentard explosa de rire _' Tu vas t'en remettre ou … ? '_

_' Non mais attends, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prends à toutes les deux ? '_ Elle haussa les épaules _' Elle était sincère et je suis sage '_

* * *

Sage ? Tu parles d'être sage, oui. J'étais assise en tailleur dans l'herbe, et elle s'éclatait à jouer avec mes doigts, son souffle caressant mon cou comme si nous étions seules, comme si personne ne risquait de nous apercevoir. Comme si nous n'étions pas en plein parc en pleine journée, et en compagnie d'Alice et d'Emily en prime.

Je me sentais quelque peu gênée et totalement ailleurs, Lilith ne prenait aucunement part à la conversation et j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que l'envie de m'emparer de ses lèvres.

D'autant plus que n'importe qui pourrait nous voir, à quoi jouait-elle ? Elle avait plus encore à perdre que moi dans l'histoire.

_' Heum … Ouais, ils ont dit qu'ils viendraient en … heum '_

_' Début d'année '_ Continua Emily, je n'arrivais plus à formuler quoi que ce soit de cohérent sous les assauts de la Serpentard. _' Ça t'éclate ça, hein ? ' _Soufflai-je finalement à Lilith qui avait étiré un petit sourire

_' Plutôt oui, j'adore quand tu rougis, quand t'es embarrassée, gênée … Ça me donne envie de te sauter dessus ' _Je frémis, elle rit doucement. Je finis par rompre le contact en voyant des silhouettes au loin _' Tiens, c'est pas Matt et Tala là-bas ? '_

La Serpentard se sépara enfin de moi, et je pu me remettre de mes émotions, faire taire un peu les battements de mon cœur qui s'était déchaîné. Emily avait un grand sourire en coin, à mon avis, j'en entendrais parler longtemps ! J'entendais déjà les eh-bah-elle-te-fait-un-putain-d-effet-celle-la. Oui oui, elle me faisait un putain d'effet et des fois, comme dans ce cas-ci, je m'en passerai bien.

_' Saluuuut ' _Lançait James alors qu'il arrivait avec Carter et Peter que je n'avais pas vu. Le Poufsouffle étira un sourire sans fin en apercevant Lilith. Je lui jetai un regard noir auquel il rit, venant s'assoir à côté de moi _' Parker et Alice ensemble ? T'en a du courage toi '_ Qu'il me chuchota doucement, me faisant éclater de rire.

_' Figure-toi que c'est Alice qui a proposé à Lilith de venir '_ Il avait la bouche grande ouverte_ ' J'ai eus la même réaction moi aussi '_

Je jetai un œil à la Serpentard, elle s'était retournée vers la Gryffondor et, étrangement, avait l'air d'engager la conversation.

_' Faudrait qu'on s'insulte, non ? J'ai des quotas à respecter ' _Carter explosa de rire _' D'abord je dois traiter Matt de faible et d'impuissant et ensuite je pourrais passer aux Serpentards arrogants et du côté obscur de la force '_

Le visé se raidit immédiatement _' Je suis pas impuissant ! '_ Il y avait tant de conviction dans ses mots que personne ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Peter vint s'assoir à côté d'Alice après l'avoir rapidement embrassée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? D'habitude elle était très tactile, et là, rien. Un bisous furtif et elle avait détourné les yeux.

_' Tala, occupes toi en, tu veux ? Ça lui évitera un nouvel embarras '_

_' Eyrin ! ' _J'explosais de rire tandis que James me frappait gentiment l'épaule_ ' Sinon, vous avez vu pour la Gazette ? '_

_' Ils viennent en janvier ou février, non ? '_

_' Ouais … À ce qu'il paraît ils vont rester une semaine entière … '_

* * *

J'allais rejoindre la bibliothèque, quand, passant par l'extérieur du château, j'apercevais à nouveau un Gryffondor s'attaquer à un serpent. C'était étrange, il n'y avait que les deuxièmes et troisièmes années qui s'entre-déchiraient ainsi.

Le lion avait ses mains sur le col du Serpentard, le maintenant contre le mur. Je compris enfin ce qui m'avait échappé tandis que les gens se rassemblaient autour du 'spectacle'. Le lion frappa une puis deux fois le serpent avant de le jeter à terre. C'était Jordan Griffin. Le serpent était le frère de Griffin, le même serpent auquel les Gryffondors s'étaient pris la dernière fois.

J'essayais de me frayer un passage à travers la foule quand une main se saisit de mon bras _' Ne fais rien '_ Me chuchota Carter. Je m'arrêtai surprise, et regardais devant moi. Ce qui était de toute évidence un première année aux couleurs jaunes et noirs s'avança et se plaça devant le Serpentard. J'étais hallucinée. Le Gryffondor éclata de rire, leva sa baguette mais un Serpentard rejoignit le Poufsouffle. Le Gryffondor sourit de plus belle, haussant les épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'une Serdaigle rejoigne à son tour les premières années.

_' Les premières années ne sont pas tombés dans le panneau. Les deuxièmes et troisièmes années essayent depuis la rentrée de les faire entrer dans le même délire qu'eux et on dirait qu'à présent la guerre entre les septièmes années et les deuxièmes prends fin '_

J'acquiesçai doucement. En effet, on aurait dit que les premières années avaient choisis leur camp '_ Stop, on en a marre '_ Commença le serpent

_' Tu ne fera rien, tu ne fera plus jamais rien contre Jordan ! ' _Criait la Serdaigle, je souris doucement, elle avait pris des couleurs rougeâtres.

_' C'est des conneries ! C'est vous qui êtes lâches les Gryffondors ! ' _

Le lion allait répliquer mais sa bouche se referma aussitôt que l'un de ses amis s'éloigna de lui pour venir à côté du Poufsouffle. Les deux lions se toisèrent du regard pour ce qui me parut une éternité.

_' Tu nous rends la vie impossible. J'en peux plus. Il faut toujours faire-ci, faire-ça, et pour quoi ? Pour une soi-disante fierté ! On est pas des héros, on a pas à l'être. JE ne veux pas être un héros ! '_

Le Gryffondor, seul, isolé, baissa lentement sa baguette. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il s'excite à nouveau, qu'il traite son ami de traitre ou de je ne sais quelle connerie encore. Mais rien. À croire que le Gryffondor lui même n'était pas convaincu. À croire que lui aussi en avait marre, que lui aussi voulait en finir. Que lui aussi trouvait que tout ça n'était qu'un amas de non-sens, d'idioties.

Alors, ça y était ? Il suffisait que les premières années réagissent – ce qui était énorme par rapport à l'année dernière – et tout reviendrait à la normale ? Tout serait comme ça l'avait toujours été maintenant ?


	7. Philtre de Confusion

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Sixième ;

Beaucoup de choses avaient changées, et le tout qui en résultait était très étrange. J'y pensais déjà depuis quelques jours, mais Griffin n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Je trouvais ça vraiment bizarre, il venait de tout perdre, complètement. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle du peu qu'il avait, et pourtant, il n'avait pas tenter de pourrir la vie des autres. L'année dernière, ça avait été son exutoire … Mais cette année, rien. Pas un seul regard, une seule vanne, pas un seul petit sous-entendu … Même en le cherchant, je ne trouvais rien.

Et puis on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de quoi faire un gros scandale bien violent comme il les aimait. Je suis même sûre que ça aurait été sa pièce maitresse, son petit chef d'œuvre. Je soufflai doucement, ne comprenant rien, James sourit

_' J'y irai tout de même si j'étais toi ' _J'hochai la tête, j'avais la même idée en tête, mais de l'entendre prononcé à voix haute par quelqu'un d'autre me décida finalement. Je me levai, inspirant et me dirigeai vers le lion.

Quand il m'aperçut sa bouche n'avait plus l'air de vouloir se fermée, je le comprenais en même temps, je m'étonnai moi même _' Si c'est pour - '_

_' Tais-toi un peu ' _Le coupai-je avant qu'il ne commence à être sur la défensive_ ' Je viens … Te … Hum, remercier ' _

Il me lança un regard étrange avant de lancer un coup d'œil autour de lui, comprenant finalement de quoi j'étais en train de lui parler _' Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? '_

La question me désarçonna, j'hochai lentement la tête _' De toute façon, je ne fais pas ça pour toi '_

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre, je me taisais donc, m'apprêtant à repartir mais il continua _' Si ça se sait, d'autres … Choses du même genre apparaîtront '_

_' Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ? '_

_' Que ce serait regrettable d'enlever le voile, je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter le spectacle '_

_' T'as vraiment que la haine pour vivre toi ' _

_' On ne me donne rien d'autre '_

Je ne répondis rien, je n'allais certainement pas me lancer dans ce genre de sujet avec lui. D'autant plus que si il arrêtait d'aller d'une fille à l'autre, peut-être que … Et puis merde, c'est son problème ! Qu'il n'a pas à utiliser comme justification d'ailleurs.

Je rejoignais James qui me questionna d'un rapide coup d'œil _' Il a peur que d'autres couples se montrent si jamais tout le monde est au courant pour nous. Et ses yeux ne pourraient supporter d'en voir … ' _Le Poufsouffle explosa de rire_ ' Genre l'invasion '_

_' Ou comment rendre les gens aveugles '_

_' Plus pratique qu'un sortilège '_

_' C'est un autre niveau : sortilège de destruction massive ! '_

_' Alors vous deux … ' _Je me retournai vers Alice, me calmant petit à petit. Elle arrivait avec Emily, tandis que Carter débarquait elle aussi de son côté. James était plié de rire et dû s'y reprendre à trois fois pour se calmer.

_' Marc n'est pas là ? '_ Demanda la Gryffondor. Alice se crispa soudainement _' Il avait des devoirs à rattraper … '_

Mais bien sûr, et moi, j'étais la reine d'Angleterre _' Le pauvre … Bon, on monte ? C'est pas qu'il fait froid mais tout de même … '_

Alors que tout le monde montait jusqu'au Septième étage qui nous servait de 'squat' l'hiver – il neigeait comme pas possible en ce moment -, j'attrapai Alice par le bras et déviai dans un couloir adjacent _' Bon, d'abord tu n'es plus très tactile avec lui, ensuite tu es constamment gênée, puis tu en parles beaucoup moins. Et maintenant, il n'est même plus là le samedi après-midi, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Marc ? '_

_' Rien '_

_' Vous vous êtes disputés ? '_

_' Non, je t'assure '_

_' Alice … '_

_' Crois-moi Eyrin, il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi '_

* * *

Une autre chose qui était plus ou moins inhabituelle : l'espèce de célébrité que nous avions acquise. Du moins, les membres de l'équipe. À peine passai-je dans un couloir que des gens que je ne connaissais pas, et que je n'aurai sans doute jamais pris le temps de connaître, me saluaient avec des sourires. Je m'étais vite résignée à retirer mentalement toutes les méchancetés que j'avais pu dire sur le Ministère de la Magie l'année dernière.

_' Bonne chance Jònsson ! '_ Je remerciais l'inconnu numéro 23, grimpant les marches 4 à 4 pour monter jusqu'à la salle commune. Le prochain match était ce week-end, nous jouerons contre l'équipe du Liechtenstein. Elle n'était pas très forte à ce qu'il paraît, du moins, le Capitaine des lions avait assisté à tout leur matchs et en avait déduit que nous pourrions gagner sans problèmes majeurs si nous jouons comme la dernière fois.

Mais je posais tout de même une réserve : l'école englobait l'Autriche et la Suisse, et tout le monde sait que les Suisses ont une rapidité étonnante. Madame Bibine ne faisait que de nous répéter que les bons joueurs de ses pays étaient en Suisse justement, où la première Académie créée spécialement pour le Quidditch avait ouvert il y a de ça quelques années. L'école du Liechtenstein n'était qu'une école normale pour les suisses et autrichiens qui n'avaient pas de dons particuliers pour le sport magique. Mais ne sait-on jamais …

Je m'engouffrai dans la salle commune, quelque peu épuisée par l'entraînement et l'ascension du château _' Alors ? '_

_' On est troisième. Les premiers sont toujours les Turcs et les Danois sont les deuxièmes '_

_' Les Grecs ? '_

_' Juste dernière nous, à 30 points près ' _Vanessa sourit _' C'est faisable ! '_

J'en étais moins sûre. La Turquie était impressionnante surtout d'après ce qu'en avait dit les Capitaines. Je me faisais de plus en plus de soucis de ce côté là : ils avaient quand même battus les Lettons à plate couture … Quelque chose comme 410 à 40 … Ça fait mal.

Je laissais les aigles commenter les nouvelles, la salle commune était en ébullition, et montai vers les dortoirs. Je n'avais vu Alice nul part, elle était forcément là.

_' Alice ? '_

_' Eyrin … '_ Je souris doucement, m'asseyant à côté d'elle sur son lit. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées_ ' Tu n'as pas mangé, n'est-ce pas ? ' _Elle secoua la tête_ ' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? '_

_' Je voulais pas te le dire avant d'être sûre '_ Elle commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter _' Sûre de quoi ? '_

Elle leva des yeux humides vers moi_ ' Je … Je suis enceinte '_ Je crois que mon cerveau s'était arrêté de fonctionner, balancez moi de la tour d'Astronomie, ça aurait le même effet sur moi.

_' … Enceinte ? '_

_' Oui, tu sais, le ventre, le bébé … '_

_' Depuis - '_

_' Un mois ' _Il y eut un silence de mort, le temps que mon cerveau arrive à nouveau à traiter les informations.

_' Et Marc ? Il est au courant ? Tu lui as dis ? '_

_' Oui, il ne fait que de dire qu'il m'aime, et qu'il me soutiendra peu importe ce que je fais '_

_' Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si distants ? '_

_' Parce que je sais qu'il veut le garder et ... Je lui ai dis que j'avais besoin de prendre du recul mais … '_

_' Je sais, les études, le journalisme, les responsabilités … ' _Elle hocha la tête. Je connaissais Alice, de ce point de vue là, elle était pareille que moi. Jamais elle n'oserait rien que mettre son avenir en péril, sa vision de l'indépendance – elle voulait devenir journaliste -. Jamais elle n'accepterait d'avoir un poids qui la retient à terre, l'empêchant de s'élever.

_' Tu l'aimes toujours ? '_

Elle acquiesça_ ' Mais tu sais, ça ne veut rien dire. Je veux dire, regarde toi. On a vu ce que ça a donné avec Gregory, tout le monde disait que vous étiez des âmes sœurs et on pensait tous que vous vous marirez un jour ou l'autre. Ça ne veut rien dire, ça ne signifie rien '_

_' Ce n'est pas le bon '_ Elle secoua la tête _' En douter le prouve bien, non ? '_

_' Alors avorte '_

_' Ça ne se fait pas dans le monde Sorcier Eyrin '_

_' Et alors ? Tu ne vas pas gâcher ton avenir pour une question de principe ! '_

_' Et ma mère ? Elle n'acceptera jamais. Tu la connais '_

_' Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir '_ Elle s'étala sur le lit, j'allai me coucher à côté d'elle_ ' On aura qu'à faire ça pendant les vacances '_ Dis-je finalement alors qu'elle pleurait contre moi _' Tu crois ? '_

_' Ma mère m'avait déjà expliquer une fois. Elle était tombée enceinte de son premier petit ami … '_

_' Et ? '_

_' Et quand il l'a su … Il l'a quitté. Mais c'est différent pour toi '_

_' Ouais … '_

_' Parles-en à Marc '_

_' Tu viendra avec moi ? '_

_' Je suis sûre qu'il sera là Alice … '_

_' Oui mais je veux que toi tu sois là '_

_' Je viendrais avec toi, je me renseignerai demain '_

* * *

J'atterris devant un spectacle tout simplement magnifique. Un bâtiment énorme se dessinait dans la forêt, il la coupait comme en deux. Nous étions à une distance quelque peu éloignée, et lorsque nous nous avancions nous pouvions apercevoir la réelle beauté du lieu. Devant l'école il y avait un gigantesque bassin d'eau, pas profond, certes. Mais il s'étalait sur un long périmètre. Afin de pouvoir traverser et rejoindre l'entrée du bâtiment, une espèce de pont avait été construit. Droit et très bas – il touchait presque l'eau -, il était constitué de plaques de verre si bien qu'on se croyait en train de marcher sur l'eau.

_' Géaaaaaaant ' _Criait Mattew, sur-excité. Il montra des doigts ensuite ce qui ressemblait à des jets d'eau qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre du bassin. Ce n'était pas réellement de l'eau qui en sortait, mais plutôt des filets de lumière blanche et argentée qui tombaient dans l'eau avant de disparaître. C'était magnifique.

_' Pas moyen, je reste ici ' _Balançai Jason alors que nous nous trouvions enfin devant l'école. Le bâtiment lui aussi était fait de verre, et une fois à l'intérieur on se serait crû ne faire qu'un avec la nature. Ça avait un effet très apaisant enfaîte.

Tout était très épuré, beaucoup de blanc. Du moins, tout ce qui n'était pas transparent était blanc. Le pire, c'était les escaliers. Ils montaient aux différents étages, et pourtant on aurait juste crû qu'ils se jetaient dans la forêt : tout autour de nous n'était que verre.

_' Bonjour et bienvenue au Liechtenstein ! '_ Un groupe d'élève apparut devant nous, des sourires aux lèvres _' Nous sommes chargés de nous occuper de vous, si vous voulez bien nous suivre : une petite visite s'impose. À moins que vous ne souhaitez retrouver vos chambres et vos affaires ? '_

_' Visiter me semble une bonne idée '_ Répondit Madame Bibine. Celui qui semblait le plus âgé acquiesça _' Le bâtiment est vraiment neuf. Le but était de ne faire qu'un avec notre environnement, une tentative de notre Ministère pour sensibiliser les jeunes à ce qui nous entoure ' _

Une heure plus tard nous avions appris que ces élèves étaient les différents 'chefs' – je ne me rappelle plus du nom exacte qu'il avait prononcé – de chaque matière. Si j'avais bien compris leur cours étaient tout à fait différents des notre : ils choisissaient dès leur première année différents 'clubs', ils pouvaient en avoir de trois à cinq. Ils étaient dirigés par les meilleures élèves du sujet en question désignés par le Directeur. Les 'clubs' constituaient la moitié de leur emploi du temps, ils échangeaient ensemble, sans professeurs et devaient à la fin de l'année, préparé une espèce de géant exposé qu'ils présentaient aux différents professeurs des 'vraies' matières.

_' Ça nous permets de travailler en groupe, et d'avoir une certaine sensibilisation envers l'autre. On apprends à respecter le travail de l'autre, à aider, à soutenir, à être indépendant, réceptif … Et puis c'est toujours amusant. Ah, ici, c'est la salle de ceux qui sont en langues ' _

N'importe qui pouvait créer un 'club' à condition d'avoir un nombre important d'adhérents. L'inscription se faisait en début d'année, et on pouvait en changer pour la seconde partie de l'année.

Sinon, ils avaient presque les mêmes matières que nous. Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Botanique. Mais n'avaient pas de cours de Défense Contre les forces du Mal, à la place ils avaient ce qu'ils appelaient_ ' Le cours de Défense et d'Anticipation Magique. Analyser le danger et savoir y remédier. C'est surtout de la réflexion en fait. Et notre dernier cours obligatoire est celui de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et à l'Environnement Non-Magique. C'est ce cours qui fait la réputation de notre école '_

* * *

Nous avions ensuite passé l'après-midi à nous entraîner sur leur terrain de Quidditch. Il se trouvait sur le lac qui était juste derrière l'école. Non sérieusement, le terrain était à part entière dans le lac : il n'y avait ni herbe, ni terre, ni quoi que ce soit qui constitue habituelle un sol, mais de l'eau. D'un côté c'était plus rassurant, si nous tombions, nous tombions dans l'eau.

Les buts que formaient les poteaux jaillissaient du lac. C'était un terrain comme le notre, les mêmes proportions, les mêmes hauteurs. Seul le sol était différent … Et les tribunes. À la manière du bassin devant le hall d'entrée du bâtiment, des plaques de verres disposés sur l'eau permettaient de rejoindre les gradins eux aussi tout à fait transparent.

* * *

_' J'adore ' _Je me retournai vers la Serpentard, elle avait les yeux perdus à travers la grande baie vitrée que constituait le mur. Heureusement que c'était le seul qui était fait de verre et que ceux qui séparaient les différentes chambres et le couloir étaient blancs.

_' Tu pourras presque dormir sous les étoiles ce soir ' _Elle rit _' À moins qu'une chambre à nous seules te donne à nouveau pleins d'idées ? '_

_' Saches que j'ai une imagination débordante quand je le veux Eyrin '_

_' Mhm mhm '_

* * *

_' Les anglais marquent une fois de plus ! 180 à 90. Julia reprends pour Andreas, il est contre par Mattew qui remonte lâche à Jason. Stefan envoie un Cognard renvoyer par Lorris avec une force décuplée ! Jason en profite pour passer à Terry qui frôle l'eau suivit par Philipp. D'un coup de poing il passe à Mattew qui re-frappe directement. Magnifique arrêt de Markus ! Le Souaffle repart avec Julia et Andreas qui avancent en tournant sur eux même, seul le Cognard de Murray arrive à rompre leur formation ! Mais le Souaffle est récupéré par Anna qui file à toute allure vers les buts anglais. Jònsson pare sans trop de difficulté et renvoie à Terry. Jason. Mattew. Julia. Mattew. Il frappe finalement et buuuut des anglais ! 190 à 90, voilà qu'ils mènent de 100 points ! '_

_' Parker file à toute allure vers le lac ! Alex fonce à son tour sur les traces de l'anglaise. Oh mais … Par Merlin ! Magnifique feinte défensive de Wronski de la part de Parker ! Alex est hors-jeu … Et trempé. 190 à 120 pour les anglais tandis que Parker a maintenant le champ libre pour s'empar- ELLE S'EMPARE DU VIF D'OR ! Victoire de Poudlard 340 à 120 ! ' _Les trois Poufsouffles s'envolèrent dans les airs, à croire qu'ils avaient toujours les mêmes conneries en tête ceux-là. Arrivés à une certaine hauteur il se jetèrent des regards complices et sautèrent dans le vide, plongeant littéralement dans l'eau. Les deux batteurs récupèrent les trois balais tandis que les poursuiveurs se débattaient dans le lac.

_' Non mais ces trois là '_ Commençait Lorris en atterrissant sur une plaque de verre _' J'suis sûr que tu l'aurai fais aussi '_ Balançai Murray en venant à côté de lui

_' Si il faisait bon, oui sûrement. Ils vont tomber malades encore '_

_' C'est que ça s'inquiète '_ Riai-je. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Mattew grimpait sur la plaque, le tirant vers le lac _' Mais t'es MALADE fran- ' _le reste de la phrase s'évanouit dans l'eau. J'éclatai de rire avant de m'enfuir au courant : déjà Jason s'en prenait à moi _' Parce que ça te fait rire Jònsson ? Attends un peu que je t'attrape ! '_

* * *

_' Mais où est-ce que vous étiez passés tout les trois ? '_ S'exclama Emily à peine avait-on mis un pieds dans le couloir_ ' On avait un truc à faire ' _Dis-je précipitamment, la brune ne tomba pas dans le panneau surtout que je me demandais moi même ce que je pourrais faire avec Alice et Peter ...

_' J'ai pas le droit de savoir ? ' _Je lui souris doucement, Alice se crispa. J'avais prévu le coup _' À moins que tu ne veuille déjà connaître ton cadeau, non tu n'as pas le droit '_ Elle éclata de rire, le prétexte de l'anniversaire avait l'air de bien passer.

Le passage à l'an 2000 et au vingt-et-unième siècle était tout aussi attendu par les Moldus que par les Sorciers et James nous avait tous invités à passer les vacances chez lui : il avait une espèce de baraque géante qui s'étalait sur une falaise.

_' En tout cas Eyrin, Lilith est arrivée y'a deux heures avec … '_

_' Avec ? '_

_' … Clyde '_ Alice laissa s'échapper une exclamation_ ' L'espèce de Serpentard totalement débile ? '_

_' Merci, c'est très gentil à toi '_ Je me retournai doucement, tombant face à face avec le Serpentard en question. Je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas rire et le visage d'Alice prenait des couleurs d'une violence sans précédents.

_' Matt m'a proposé de venir … Et quand on a quelqu'un comme Lilith dans les parages, on a pas trop d'autre choix que d'obéir ' _Il sourit doucement, ça ne m'étonnait pas de James ça. Il s'était sentit obligé d'inviter le meilleur ami de la Serpentard. Il pensait vraiment à tout n'empêche.

_' Ça, c'est les filles en général ' _Balançait Peter avec un petit sourire. Alice se retourna vers lui et je ne sais pas pourquoi je fus soulagée de voir la même expression qu'elle avait d'habitude quand quelqu'un balance quelque chose dans le genre. Mi-amusée, mi-boudeuse.

* * *

Le décompte résonnait dans ma tête la faisant vibrer. Ou alors c'était peut-être l'alcool qui faisait vibrer ma tête. Oui ça devait être ça.

C'était peut-être aussi l'alcool qui me donnait cette étrange sensation une fois que le fameux _' 3, 2, 1 … ' _retentit. Ou peut-être pas finalement. Lilith attrapa mon bras, et j'eus d'un seul coup froid et … étrangement chaud.

_' Qu'est-ce que - ' _Je regardais devant moi, ahurie. Elle avait transplané et il y avait un magnifique spectacle qui s'étalait devant mes yeux. Des centaines de couleurs, des centaines de lumières, accordées sur une musique toute aussi superbe _' Bonne année '_ Souffla la Serpentard avant de venir chercher mes lèvres.

Je m'écartai doucement, elle souriait_ ' On est au nord du Canada, un des seuls endroits où tu ne verra que des feux Sorcier à nouvel an '_ En effet, les effets étaient sans aucun doute magique. Un énorme ' Happy New Year Of Witchcraft And Wizardry ' s'était formé dans le ciel avant de descendre en des milliers d'éclats, diverses formes prenaient naissance : des lumières qui se couraient les unes après les autres, qui s'éclataient les une contre les autres. S'était en fait, très intense.

_' Lily ? '_

Elle sourit _' Oui ? '_

_' Merci ' _Elle me serra contre elle et je restai là, dans ses bras. À laisser les battements de son cœur et son odeur délicate parcourir la moindre de mes pensées. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant emportée. Simplement heureuse.


	8. Solution de Force

Vraiment désolée pour le retard ...

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Septième ;

_' Et voici nos deux sportives préférées ! ' _Je souris doucement, m'asseyant entre Alice et James tandis que Lilith se dirigeait vers Clyde et Carter.

_' Elle m'a é-pui-sée ' _Soufflai-je alors que tout le monde explosait de rire, si ce n'était la Gryffondor et Peter.

_' Bah qu'est-ce que vous avez – AH MAIS NAN. Je parlais de Madame Bibine ! '_

Les éclats de rire redoublèrent et je me maudis _' Des entraînements, je parles du Quidditch bande de pervers ! '_

_' Je crois que vous m'avez perdue là ' _Je me retournai vivement vers Carter, c'est vrai que pour la discrétion, nous pouvions repasser sur ce coup-là. Tout le monde s'était crisper comme d'un seul homme, et le silence s'insinuait tranquillement le long du couloir, alimenté par la gêne et l'incertitude. Alors que la Gryffondor me jetait un coup d'œil interrogateur et de plus en plus marqué, Lilith souffla. Elle se détacha du mur et s'avança vers moi. Si je n'avais pas été aussi surprise, peut-être aurais-je étiré un sourire en la voyant se diriger vers moi à quatre pattes. Mais j'étais plus que surprise, et ça ne s'améliora pas le moins du monde quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rapide contact qui m'avait électrisé. C'était la première fois qu'elle m'embrassait en public et je me sentais devenir rouge. Elle sourit avant de s'emparer cette fois-ci réellement de mes lèvres.

_' T'as retrouvé ton chemin maintenant ? ' _Balançait la Serpentard en se ré-adossant contre le mur, provocant l'éclat de rire d'Emily et de James. Je me tournai lentement vers Alice avec une certaine peur, je devais bien l'avouer. Savoir que je sortais avec une fille était une chose, me voir embrassée par elle en était une autre. Mais elle se contenta de me sourire doucement et j'expirai, soulagée. La tension s'évacuait lentement.

Carter avait les yeux grands ouverts et acquiesça à la question de Lilith. Elle avait réellement l'air sous le choc et je ne pu m'empêcher de lancer un regard accusateur à la Serpentard qui ne fit que répondre par un petit sourire. James s'était quelque peu relevé, guettant sûrement l'attitude de la Gryffondor qui restait pourtant silencieuse.

_' Wow, alors ça c'est carrément géant ! '_ S'écria soudainement Peter en rompant le silence, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là _' Eh, doucement les hormones mon vieux ' _S'enquit Alice sous les rires.

* * *

_' Eh, Tala ! '_ Elle se retourna, j'attrapai rapidement mes affaires de cours et la rattrapai à la sortie de la salle _' Je voulais … hum … Désolée, elle aurait pu te le faire comprendre autrement … ' _Elle acquiesça rapidement avant de presque s'enfuir. Je soufflais alors que James apparaissait à mes côtés_ ' Je ne la pensais pas comme ça '_

_' Ça n'est pas grave Matt '_

_' Bien sûr que si ! Si elle n'est pas capable de - '_

_' Matt '_ Le coupai-je _' Ce n'est pas important '_

_' Pour moi c'est important. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui n'accepte pas la différence '_

_' Je suis différente ? '_ Il sembla tout aussi surpris que je l'étais _' Tu aimes les filles, Eyrin '_

_' Je n'aime pas … Les filles. Je l'aime elle, c'est tout ' _Il sourit doucement _' Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise, moi aussi j'aime les filles ! ' _Je me retins de lui signaler que c'était une chose normale pour lui et me contentais de rire discrètement avant de rejoindre la classe de Métamorphose.

* * *

J'avais du mal, des fois, à cerner clairement ce qu'il se passait. Tantôt les choses semblaient s'être réellement améliorées et les problèmes quant à eux semblaient comme prendre fin, tantôt je pouvais avoir l'impression que c'était tout le contraire. J'essayais de récapituler doucement ce que je savais dans mon esprit, mais aucune réponse ne s'y dessinait. Les premières années avaient pris un parti, et cela était de toute évidence une avancée phénoménale pour le premier point : les choses s'amélioraient. Mais alors pourquoi les jeunes lions s'en prenaient à présent à Griffin ?

N'était-il pas, en plus, celui qui avait mis toutes ces idioties en place ? Voulaient-ils alors par là détruire ce qui les rattachait à cette année désastreuse ? Lui faire payer ses erreurs ? Si ça avait été le cas, sûrement qu'ils s'en seraient pris à Taylor de la même façon, non ? Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens.

Ou alors, lui en voulaient-ils d'avoir un frère chez les serpents ? Ce n'était pas un peu tard pour cela ?

_' Est-ce que tu compte intervenir ? ' _La Serpentard se retourna lentement vers moi, se détachant du spectacle que produisaient les lions _' Il l'a cherché '_ Je dû me repasser plusieurs fois l'image et le son pour me persuader d'avoir bien compris.

_' Tu rigoles, là, j'espère ? '_

_' Non '_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait maintenant ? Elle semblait surprise par mon attitude, du moins, tout autant que je l'étais de la sienne. Je soufflai, exaspérée. Puisque c'était comme ça qu'elle voyait les choses, j'allais intervenir moi même !

Elle me retins au moment même où j'avais pris la décision de faire arrêter ce spectacle tout sauf divertissant_ ' Ce n'est pas à toi de faire quelque chose '_

_' Tu crois que c'est ça qui va aider ? Tu crois vraiment qu'en laissant la haine s'installer envers Griffin ça va changer quoi que ce soit ? Tant que la haine est présente, il y a un problème. Et si t'es pas capa- ' _Je m'arrêtai net : elle venait d'éclater de rire.

_' J'ai dis que je ne comptais pas intervenir, pas que j'allais restée les bras croisés '_ Dubitative, je lui lançai un regard qui en disait long sur ce que je pensais _' Il faut bien qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il a fait l'année dernière. Alors si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui, tu ne bouges pas et tu attends que les premières années ont finis de s'acharner. Une fois fait, je les emmènerai voir Clakdant ' _Inutile, je crois, de dire que je me sentais vraiment idiote sur ce coup-là.

_' Désolée, je me suis un peu … Emportée ' _Sans que je n'en comprenne trop la cause, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres _' Merci '_

_' Pourquoi ? '_

_' Pour être qui tu es ' _Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais ressentis quelque chose de ce genre. J'avais l'impression qu'une armée de Farfadets se disputaient mes entrailles, ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait simplement de la peur. De la crainte, voire du doute. Elle me fixa longuement comme si elle essayait d'étudier mes traits, du moins c'est l'effet que ça me faisait.

_' Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose - '_

_' Non, je … ' _Je n'arrivais pas à formuler quoique ce soit de cohérent, je n'arrivais pas à faire de toutes ces nombreuses choses qui se bousculaient dans ma tête des mots. Des phrases. Rien ne voulait sortir, ou rien ne pouvait-il sortir ?

_' Fermes les yeux '_ Je m'exécutai, ne lui demandant même pas à quoi cela pouvait bien rimer_ ' Dis-moi ce que tu vois '_

_' Le truc tu vois Lilith, c'est que quand tes yeux sont fermés … Tu ne vois plus '_ Elle rit doucement _' En toi, regarde en toi '_ Cours de Divination, bonjour. Cependant je m'exécutai à nouveau sans poser de questions.

_' Du bonheur, de la tristesse. Des questions aussi et beaucoup de désirs '_ Je la sentis s'approcher doucement de moi, et quand son souffle caressa lentement ma peau, elle continua_ ' Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? '_

_' Toi '_

_' Tu me vois moi ? '_

_' Tu es … ' _Je souris d'avance au sous-entendu _' En moi '_ Je sentais son souffle devenir petit à petit moins régulier et je commençais à perdre pied devant l'intensité du moment _' Quand tu me vois, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? '_

_' Lilith … '_

_' Sil te plaît ' _Comment en était-on arrivées là ? Comment pouvait-elle arriver à faire quelque chose de tel ? Passer d'un état de flottement, d'hésitation à … ça. À quelque chose de si intense ? Je devenais plus calme, plus apaisée, alors que je sentais que le peu d'espace qui nous séparait était en ébullition, qu'il était chaud bouillant, qu'il pouvait exploser à n'importe quel moment.

_' Ta nuque. Tes yeux. Tes lèvres. Tes mains, j'adore tes mains, elles sont si - '_ Je m'arrêtai net, la respiration en suspend elle aussi.

_' Continue '_

_' … Je … Je me vois moi '_

_' Quand tu me vois moi, tu te vois toi ? '_

_' S'il te plaît, on peut arrêter maintenant ? '_

_' Si tu veux arrêter, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir les yeux '_ Je voulais lui dire que c'est exactement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire mais, étonnamment, mes yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas et ma bouche ne fit que s'entre-ouvrir légèrement.

Je m'étonnais de tenir encore debout et si je ne me sentis pas frissonner, je savais que ce fus le cas lorsque ses doigts s'étaient mis à re-dessiner mes lèvres. _' Merci d'être qui tu es '_ Qu'elle répéta lentement_ ' Tu es là, tu vois ? Comme tu l'es chez moi ou encore chez Alice ou Matt ' _J'eus l'impression de pleurer, ou bien non, pleurais-je réellement ? _' Tu n'es pas perdue, tu sais qui tu es. Tu peux vouloir avancer jusqu'à toi, le toucher, le sentir. Mais tu verra que rien ne changera de ce que tu es à présent, parce que tu es toi même. Tu as toujours été toi même, tu es ce que tu es. Et ce n'est pas une réponse de ce genre qui va y changer quoique ce soit ' _Comment faisait-elle pour savoir quelle réponse et quelle question m'assaillaient ? Comment arrivait-elle à me convaincre qu'une réponse n'était pas nécessaire ? Qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'il n'était pas impératif, de penser ou de réfléchir ?

_' Carpe diem ? '_

_' C'est ce que tu fais depuis le début, pourquoi changerais-tu ? '_

_' Parce que j'aurais peur ? '_

_' As-tu peur ? ' _

_' Non, pas pour ça ' _Et je le lui avais déjà dis, je n'avais pas peur de cette chose qui me rapprochait inexorablement de ma fin. De ce temps qui faisait toujours plus avancer mes doutes et craintes vers moi.

_' Alors oui, carpe diem '_

* * *

Alice m'agrippa sauvagement le bras alors que j'allais descendre les marches menant au Hall _' Par Merlin, Eyrin ! ' _Je me retournai, surprise. La Gazette était ici depuis maintenant deux jours déjà et posait ici et là des questions. Un des journalistes avait de toute évidence l'air de venir vers nous.

_' Bonjour les filles ' _Je ne pu m'empêcher de souffler quand son sourire charmeur fit totalement plier Alice _' Est-ce que je pourrais vous poser quelques questions ? '_

_' On a Botanique dans - '_

_' Bien sûr ! '_ S'enquit Alice. Je lui lançai un regard accusateur, elle hocha les épaules. Je me résignai finalement à rester moi aussi alors que la discussion s'éloignait doucement mais sûrement du sujet principal _' Donc tu voudrais faire des études de journalisme ? '_

_' Oui, c'est quelque chose qui me passionne vraiment '_ Je détaillais celui qui avait l'air de mettre Alice dans tout ses états. Cheveux d'un noir jais qui reflétaient bien la couleur bleue de ses yeux, il n'était pas vraiment plus séduisant que James … Ou que Clyde dont même Alice avait su avouer à contre cœur qu'il était 'carrément plutôt pas mal' pour reprendre ses termes exacts.

_' Si tu veux je pourrais t'expliquer toutes les ficelles du métier … '_

_' Autour d'un verre ou deux ? ' _Un sourire s'élargit, je m'empêchais mentalement de ne pas fracasser le crâne de la blonde : elle ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir foutu un coup en l'air, même si elle l'avait dans la poche depuis le début.

_' Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard se font toujours ? '_

_' Oui, mais je ne suis pas très adepte des premiers rendez-vous lors du 14 février '_ Il rit doucement et je remarquais que je haïssais ce rire.

_' L'innovation est quelque chose de fantastique '_ Alice se mordilla, sûrement inconsciemment, la lèvre inférieure et je bouillonnais de plus en plus. Une fois que le rendez-vous fut fixé et qu'il fut parti, je me retournai enfin vers la blonde et explosai

_' J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieuse ! '_

_' Quoi ? On a que 5 ans d'écart, et je suis majeur ! '_

_' Tu es surtout avec Marc ! Je rêve, t'es franchement pas croyable '_

_' Je n'arrive plus à le voir Eyrin ! Je ne supporte plus. À chaque fois y'a une grosse affiche avec marqué ' Gosse ' dessus ! À chaque fois je me sens coupable ! Il voulait le garder, il me l'a dit. Je ne supporte plus ! '_

_' Tu te sens coupable ? Excuse-moi, mais là, y'a de quoi. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? Il a tout accepté, ça fait plus d'un an que vous êtes ensemble, il est prêt à tout pour toi, et tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est de tout balayer pour une espèce de … Journaliste à deux balles qui ne veut que te sauter ? '_

_' J'y crois pas ! C'est pas parce que ton couple a une putain de date de péremption qu'il faut que tu te sente obligée de faire en sorte que les autres durent éternellement ! ' _J'ouvrais la bouche, mais la refermais aussitôt. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Encore sonnée et trop énervée pour prendre le risque de rester ne serait-ce que quelques secondes à côté d'elle, je m'échappai à travers le château.

* * *

_' Eyrin ! '_ Je me retournai, Carter arrivait vers moi. Elle me fit un petit sourire_ ' Mhm … Salut '_

_' Salut '_

_' Je voulais m'excuser, j'ai pas super bien réagit ' _Pendant quelques secondes ce fut le noir total dans ma tête, j'étais bien trop préoccupée par Alice pour comprendre immédiatement de quoi elle me parlait.

_' Ce n'est pas que j'ai un problème avec les homos mais … Comment te dire ça '_

_' Tala, vraiment, tu n'es pas obligée de justifier quoique ce soit ' _Elle parut surprise avant de rire franchement_ ' Mon frère était gay. Enfin je veux dire, je viens d'une famille Moldue tu sais … Je suis la seule à pouvoir faire de la magie avec ma sœur, mon frère ne pouvait pas … Et - '_

_' Ne pouvait pas ? Pourquoi pouvait ? '_

_' Il est … Il est mort. Il s'est suicidé. C'est pour ça, j'ai du mal, tu comprends ? Je veux dire c'était vraiment horrible, il était tellement mal et je n'arrivais jamais à rien. J'ai échoué et quand … Quand elle t'as embrassée, ces horribles images me revenait en tête. Je le voyais de nouveau au bout de … d'une … ' _J'acquiesçai lentement, espérant lui faire comprendre que je comprenais et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Et je n'étais surtout pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche pour en faire sortir ne serait-ce qu'un petit son. Je ne savais pas le moins du monde qu'elle avait eut un frère et encore moins qu'il s'était suicidé. Finalement, je la connaissais encore moins que ce que je ne pensais déjà. Et même si je ne voyais toujours pas ce que James lui trouvait, je devais bien cette fois-ci lui accordé le fait d'être touchante et forte _' Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas … '_

_' J'aurai dû t'en parler plus tôt mais il me fallait … Le temps de, de reprendre un peu mes esprits '_

_' Je suis désolée, je lui demanderai de ne plus faire de choses de ce genre. Si jamais tu, enfin je veux dire on ne s'est jamais trop aimées mais si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que ce qui te sers de meilleure amie, je suis là ' _Elle rit doucement _' Merci '_

* * *

J'avais essayer de parler à cette satanée blonde mais apparemment c'était toujours trop tôt. J'entrais dans le Hall avec James quand le spectacle me frappa de plein fouet.

_' ENDOLO ' _Je levai les yeux, ahurie. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Qui pourrait vouloir jeter un sortilège impardonnable ? Des images toutes pires les unes que les autres se bousculèrent dans ma tête, je mis quelques longues secondes à réussir à me débarrasser de ces flashs backs de la guerre. Non, c'était finit tout ça. Ça n'avait rien à voir, c'était une voix qui m'était familière.

Alice avait la main droite levée, les traits tirés. Je reconnaissais bien cette expression, elle était totalement hors d'elle. Clyde l'avait désarmée juste à temps : elle n'avait pas pu finir de prononcer la formule.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon regard s'était d'abord attardé sur l'attroupement qui s'était formé. Alice, Emily, Lilith, Clyde, Stewart, Dan et même Griffin et Taylor étaient présents. J'avançais doucement vers le centre de la pièce, pourquoi Alice voudrait-elle -

Je m'arrêtai net. Je m'arrêtai de respirer. J'arrêtai tout court. Par pitié, je vous en supplie, dîtes moi que ce n'est qu'un mirage.


	9. Potion d'Amnésie

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Huitième ;

Tout était au ralentit. Le son ne me parvenait que bien plus tard que l'image, et encore, il venait à moi d'une façon si étouffée que j'avais l'impression qu'on essayait de le faire taire avant qu'il ne me parvienne réellement. L'image quant à elle avait beau être devant moi, accessible, elle était floue. Voilée. Les gestes se décomposaient lentement face à moi, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à en comprendre le sens.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la forme accroupie au sol, le visage en sang. Un vide se créa en moi, il se déversait tout entier dans mon corps et dans mon esprit, balayant tout sur son passage si bien que j'en venais à me demander au bout de quelques secondes si j'avais déjà été quelque chose d'autre que vide. Chose idiote, il est vrai. J'avais des émotions, des sentiments, mais ce néant était arrivé si brutalement et si rapidement que tout mes sens me faisaient défaut. Même ma mémoire semblait être affectée. Du moins, une partie.

_' Eyrin ! ' _Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit, je m'étais juste remis à marcher lentement, pas après pas, comme si arriver au bout était synonyme d'effacer. Comme si, une fois le groupe atteint, je me rendrais compte que tout ça n'existait pas. Qu'il n'y a jamais rien eut.

Le silence avait suivit l'appellation de mon prénom et je voyais sans pour autant ressentir, les regards posés sur moi. Je commençais réellement à avoir le vertige face à ce trou béant qui s'ouvrait en moi, et tenir debout apparaissait soudainement comme un combat sans fin.

Je ne vis que d'une manière très approximative Griffin s'avancer vers la silhouette toujours au sol, lui aussi visiblement fou de rage. James et Dan le retenait.

_' Griffin ! Stop ! Arrêtez, calmez-vous, tous ! '_

Je ne sais pas non plus d'où cette voix était partie, mais une chose était sûre, elle n'avait pas eut l'effet escompté.

J'arrivais finalement à la hauteur des autres, mes jambes défaillirent. Ce n'était pas un mirage. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Je crois que j'aurai bien terminé la formule d'Alice à présent, je l'aurai jeté, moi, ce sortilège. Mais ce n'était pas une chose envisageable, après tout, j'avais un avenir qui m'attendait, non ? Je ne pouvais pas juste me montrer lâche et faible et balancer toutes ces choses négatives que j'avais ramasser durant ma scolarité et que j'aurai condenser dans cette formule. Ça ne me ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas moi. Je ne ferai jamais ça, et pourtant, au fond de moi, une voix me criait de lever ma baguette. Ou au moins de blesser cette chose en tant que femme si je ne pouvais le faire en tant que sorcière.

Parce que oui, c'était une chose. Un monstre.

Il se relevait doucement, trois mètres nous séparaient. C'était bien trop peu. Toute une vie aurait dû nous distancer. Ses yeux noisettes osèrent se planter dans les miens, et d'un seul coup, le vide se remplit avec la même violence et la même rapidité avec lesquels il s'était créé. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'avait pris sa place, j'avais du mal à discerner ce qu'il se passait en moi. C'était un mélange. Tout et rien à la fois.

Mon corps. Ma peau. Elle me brûlait, elle me démangeait. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus intensément. J'avais l'impression qu'une chose m'enveloppait toute entière. Mon corps. Ma peau. Trop sale, trop -

_' Eyrin … '_

Reprendre contenance. Ne pas se laisser aller, ne pas se laisser faire. Mais ce corps, cette peau. Lapidez-moi ! J'en peux plus, ôtez-la ! Je devenais folle. Folle. Comme ma mémoire qui commençait à me balancer en pleine figure des milliers d'images qui, cette fois-ci, concordaient parfaitement avec le son. Je les voyais défiler devant moi, et tout ce que je voulais était pouvoir en attraper deux-trois et les brûler. À jamais.

_' Je … ' _

Cette voix. Elle m'agressait. Je ne supportais plus. Mon corps, ma tête. J'explosais intérieurement. Je rompis le contact visuel et me dirigeais vers les escaliers sans aucune autre forme de réponse que ce que j'avais déjà donné. C'est à dire pas grand chose.

_' Eyrin attends, je - '_ Une main m'avait attrapé le poignet, ça avait été une voix douce empreinte d'incompréhension et de peur. Une chose qui m'étonna sur le moment. J'aimais cette voix et la voir ainsi déformée me faisait mal au cœur. Et pourtant, je m'étais dégagée d'un mouvement brusque _' Ne me touche pas '_

Je ne pensais pas avoir accumuler tant de colère et de haine durant ces trois dernières minutes mais tout venait de s'échapper avec mon ton. Pas cette colère emplie de tristesse dont j'avais déjà fait preuve avec elle, mais une colère pure. Une haine sans autre motivation, sans autre origine qu'elle même.

_' Ne me touche surtout pas ! '_ Je fus moi même surprise du dégoût qui s'était à présent incrusté entre mes mots. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'avais envie qu'elle me touche. Qu'elle arrive à tuer toutes ces affreuses choses qui bouffaient ma peau.

_' Laisse-la Lilith, elle a besoin d'être seule ' _Elle ne s'était pas retournée vers Emily, elle avait juste baisser les yeux avant d'acquiescer. Je ne l'avais jamais autant blessée.

* * *

J'étais assise sur le lit d'Alice, attendant patiemment qu'elle rentre. Je ne supportais plus d'être perdue dans mes pensées et je n'avais pas le courage de descendre dans la salle commune.

_' Je suis désolée, je pensais que - '_ Je la coupai en acquiesçant, je n'avais pas le moins du monde envie de l'entendre se confondre en excuse.

Elle vînt s'assoir à côté de moi _' Je sais que tu ne sera sûrement pas contente, mais j'ai prévenu ton père '_

_' Pourquoi tu - '_

_' Il a le droit de savoir ' _Je soufflai, devant bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Le temps de la discussion était arrivé, je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou pas. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de tout ça, ou plutôt, de me le remémorer. Mais de l'autre côté, j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement.

_' Je … Eyrin, tu … '_

_' C'est bon, vas -y '_ Elle hocha lentement la tête_ ' Ses parents se sont divorcés il y a deux __ans et sa mère a la garde. Elle s'est remarié cette année avec un anglais. Il est revenu de Canberra la semaine dernière et a intégré Poudlard aujourd'hui '_

_' Il va rester alors … '_

_' Il n'en est pas question ! Je suis sûre que ton père fera tout pour qu'il ne reste pas un jour de plus ! '_

_' Je ne comprends pas Alice. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce genre de choses arrivent. J'ai l'impression de retourner en arrière '_

_' C'est différent maintenant, d'accord ? '_

_' Mais je pourrais pas supporter de le voir tout les jours, même de le savoir ici ça me … C'est comme si le passé me poursuivait, tu vois ? '_

_' Mais tu as toujours fait abstraction, tu es quelqu'un qui va de l'avant '_

_' Quand rien ne me tient au fond, oui ' _Je soupirai, je ne savais pas si cette fois-ci j'étais réellement capable d'aller de l'avant comme elle le disait si bien. Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si je voyais tout les jours le fantôme de ma mère, comment est-ce que vous voulez que je l'oublie comme ça ?

Enfin, je préfèrerai ça encore. Au moins son sourire me rassurerait.

_' Personne ne va le laisser faire Eyrin, personne '_

_' Comment ça c'est terminé, d'ailleurs ? '_

_' Disons simplement qu'on a eut une chance incroyable qu'aucun journaliste n'ai été dans les parages ' _Je posai un œil sur ses mains et étirai un sourire à la vue de ses phalanges.

_' Et … Lilith ? Je veux dire … Je ne voulais pas mais … '_

_' Emily lui a expliqué '_ J'hochai la tête _' Je peux dormir avec toi ? '_

* * *

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour quelque chose de ce genre arriverait, j'avais toujours 'oublié' ce moment. Je l'avais toujours rayé, comme s'il n'avait jamais eut lieu. Et voilà que maintenant, la preuve vivante de son existence n'était qu'à quelques pas de moi. Voilà que j'allais devoir vivre avec elle. Revoir les mêmes images encore et encore, jour après jour. Elles allaient m'agresser, me tuer à petit feu.

_' Tu es sûre que ça va Eyrin ? On peut emporter deux trois trucs et monter en haut, si tu veux '_

_' Non, c'est bon ' _Les autres élèves me jetaient des regards appuyés et compatissants. Tout le monde n'était pas au courant, certes, mais les septièmes et sixièmes années l'étaient presque tous. Et ça se voyait : tout le monde l'évitait, l'incendiait du regard. Même un sourd pourrait comprendre qu'ils parlaient tous de 'nous' : Eyrin Jònsson et Gregory Benson.

_' Tu trembles '_

_' Je te dis que ça va 'Lice ' _Elle me fit bien comprendre qu'elle n'en croyait pas un seul mot, mais je n'en avais cure.

_' On fera attention Eyrin ' _Commençait Peter

_' Ouais, t'inquiètes, il fait un seul geste, mais on le démonte '_ Continuait Kyle. J'étirai un petit sourire, hochant doucement la tête. La tension était énorme dans la Grande Salle, on aurait dit que toutes les maisons partageaient enfin quelque chose de commun autre que le Quidditch. Si c'était pas comique ça.

Tout le monde – du moins, les septièmes et sixièmes années – avait été très protecteur avec moi depuis le début de la matinée, c'était en fait, assez étrange. Il y avait réellement une espèce d'esprit qui se mettait en place …

Mais je n'avais pas vu Lilith, elle n'était pas présente ce matin. Et je commençais à m'inquiéter, est-ce qu'elle m'en voulait ?

_' Miss Jònsson ? Pourriez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plaît ? Madame la Directrice vous attends immédiatement dans son bureau '_

* * *

Flitwick m'avait laissée devant la porte du bureau de McGonagall et dire que j'étais anxieuse serait un euphémisme. J'entendais une voix familière au travers de la porte, mon père. Génialissime, il ne manquait pas de rapidité celui-la.

_' C'est une honte ! Dumbledore aurait dû vous mettre au courant ! ' _Criait-il, ne m'encourageant pas vraiment pour entrer, mais après tout, il allait bien falloir que je le fasse un jour.

Au bout de quelques seconde je me décidai finalement. J'inspirai à fond, et ouvrit doucement la porte avec une main qui n'avait toujours pas arrêter de trembler.

_' Un violeur dans le château, ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! '_

Je me raidis malgré moi, et déglutit avant que mon père ne remarque enfin ma présence. La mine à la fois inquiète, désolée et coupable, il se retourna lentement _' Eyrin, je … '_

_' Appelons un hippogriffe, un hippogriffe '_ Avant que j'eus le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter un bonjour, il fonça sur moi, m'étouffant presque dans une étreinte.

_' P'pa, c'est bon, ça va aller ' _Et je ne croyais pas mentir. C'était le coup de la surprise, non ? Le temps que mon cerveau intègre cette nouvelle chose, ce nouveau facteur dans ma vie.

_' Tu te fou de moi ? Il n'est pas question qu'il reste ici ! '_

_' Calmez-vous, Monsieur Jònsson. Le Professeur Dumbledore pensait sûrement qu'il ne reviendrait pas, d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-il libre ? Ce genre de … Crime est sévèrement puni il me semble '_

Il se détacha de moi, me jetant au passage un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait _' Ma fille a insisté pour ne pas porter l'affaire devant le Magenmagot ' _

J'entendais à travers ses mots tout le reproche qu'il me portait. Ça avait été ça notre toute première et notre toute dernière dispute. Je ne voulais pas porter plainte et ça le mettait hors de lui.

McGonagall avait l'air énormément surprise, mais elle se reprit rapidement et afficha à nouveau un masque impassible.

_' Ça complique les choses. Miss Jònsson, avez-vous changé d'avis ? '_

_' Non '_

_' Je ne vois pas comment faire. Je ne peux pas le renvoyer sans raisons valables, son retour en cours d'année a été validée par le Ministère de la Magie. Il faut qu'elle porte plainte ou qu'elle avoue tout aux autorités '_

_' Vous rigolez ou quoi ? J'ai pas envie de faire pitié à tout le monde ! '_

_' Eyrin ! '_

_' Non, non et non. Il n'est pas question que je vois mon nom dans la Gazette ! '_

_' Depuis quand le Ministère britannique influe t-il sur l'école ? ' _Demanda mon père, attisant quelque peu la tension.

_' La Guerre a changé pas mal de chose, Monsieur Jònsson. Ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans a convaincu le Ministère de devoir mettre en place une 'surveillance'. Et ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière n'a fait que les conforter : ils veulent s'assurer du bon déroulement des 5 prochaines années, puis le contrôle total me sera à nouveau donné '_

_' Eyrin, s'il te plaît, réfléchis bien '_

_' NON. C'est clair comme réponse, tu crois pas ? '_

_' Pensez aux autres Miss Jònsson, pensez à ce qu'il pourrait faire aux autres filles '_

_' Je ne porterai pas plainte '_ Pour faire quoi ? Détruire sa mère ? C'était peut-être un salopard de première, mais sa mère en avait assez vécu comme ça. Non, pas question.

Mon père me lançait presque des regards suppliants, mais je ne plierai pas. Tout comme je n'avais pas plié la dernière fois.

_' Si tu ne veux pas porter plainte, je te scolarise en Suède. Tu ne restera pas ici '_

_' QUOI ? Il n'en est pas question ! '_

_' Tu es ma fille ! '_

_' Et je suis majeure ! '_

_' En Angleterre seulement '_

_' J'ai pas la nationalité suédoise à ce que je saches ! Je veux pas aller avec ces timbrés, ils sont tous malades là-bas ! '_

_' Soit tu porte plainte, soit tu viens en Suède ' _Qu'il répétait. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Pas de sa part. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

_' Et Alice ? Emily ? Matt ? Papa ! Et Lilith ? '_

_' Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Porte plainte ! '_

_' Tu te rends compte que tu me fais du chantage ? Tu te rends compte qu'on se dispute ? ' _Il fut surpris puis baissa les yeux _' Alors c'est ça que tu veux ? Qu'on en vienne à se haïr ? Parce que je te haïrai si tu m'éloignes des filles, de Matt, de Lilith '_

_' Ça passera '_

_' Dit celui qui ne parle plus à son père depuis une trentaine d'année ' _J'étais peut-être allée un peu loin, mais je ne savais pas comment réagir. Jamais il ne m'avait fait un coup pareil. Il y a quatre ans, le fait que ma mère m'ait défendue avait suffit à le faire plier. Mais à présent … Les choses avaient changées, et je lui balançais ce que j'avais sous la main. Ses relations avec son père. C'était sûrement à cause de ça, d'ailleurs, qu'il représentait cet espèce de père parfait, pour ne pas ressembler au sien.

_' Je suis désolée, je voulais pas … C'est juste que ... S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme … C'était insupportable papa ! '_

Le silence s'installa, c'était plus qu'étrange comme situation. La deuxième fois dans toute ma vie que je me disputais avec mon père, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

_' Heum, heum. Désolée d'intervenir comme cela, mais il va falloir prendre une décision ' _Je me tournai vers McGonagall, je l'avais complètement oubliée.

_' Papa ? Je suis sûre qu'ils prendront toutes les mesures nécessaires ! '_

_' Et les autres parents, ne vont-ils pas eux aussi réagir ? '_

_' Je ne pense pas que beaucoup soient au courant, il n'y a qu'une trentaine de personnes, maximum, qui sont au courant '_

_' Tout va bien alors ' _J'étirai malgré moi un sourire, mon père qui retrouve son ironie – mais vous croyez que la mienne vient d'où ? -.

_' Quelles sortes de … Mesures pouvez-vous envisager ? '_ Mon moi intérieur sautait dans tout les sens.

* * *

_' Salut … Heum … Nathan ? Je peux te parler ? ' _Il se retournait doucement vers moi, les autres Serpentards me jetèrent des sourires gênés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ceux-là ?

Clyde hocha la tête et me suivit quelque peu en retrait. _' Désolé pour l'autre connard, si jamais je pouvais lui faire la peau … '_

_' Euh ouais … Merci. Tu … Enfin … Je n'ai pas vu Lilith de la journée … Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? '_

_' Je ne sais pas. Hier soir, après qu'Augen lui ai parlé, elle a foncé dans les dortoirs sans dire un seul mot. Elle n'était pas en cours non plus, d'ailleurs elle est en retenue la semaine prochaine pour ça … Satanée Gobe-Planche '_

_' Elle ne t'as rien dit ? '_

_' Non, désolé. Je préférais la laisser essayer de se comprendre elle même avant de venir lui parler. Elle avait l'air tellement déboussolée … '_

_' Ok … Merci ' _Il acquiesça et alors que j'allais partir, il m'apostropha _' Eyrin ! Heum … Essaye la tour d'Astronomie … C'est là bas qu'elle est d'habitude '_

* * *

J'inspirai, m'avançant doucement vers elle. La Serpentard était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le ciel. Je m'installais sans un mot en face d'elle, qui ne semblait d'ailleurs qu'à peine remarquer ma présence. Elle n'avait pas bougé, même pas tourné la tête. Rien du tout. Elle semblait complètement perdue dans son monde.

Je restais un moment à ne rien faire, me contentant de la contempler comme l'on contemple une œuvre d'art. C'était un pur chef-d'œuvre.

_' Je suis désolée '_ Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise que quelqu'un prenne ainsi la parole en face d'elle, peut-être, finalement, qu'elle avait sentit ma présence ? Mais n'avait pas juger bon de me le faire remarquer ? Alors, elle m'en voulait vraiment ?

Quelque chose propulsait à l'intérieur de moi en considérant cette hypothèse. Quelque chose de violent et de puissant.

_' Non c'est moi, j'aurai dû te soutenir '_

_' Arrêtes Lilith, c'est moi qu'il faut blâmer. J'aurai dû t'en parler '_ Elle posa enfin les yeux sur moi, ils étaient brillants.

_' C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde était au courant et que … Enfin, je veux dire, je suis ta copine, non ? J'aurai dû être au courant. Mais j'étais juste là, à me demander pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air de vouloir le mort de cet espèce de brun à l'allure paumée '_ Je sentis des frissons parcoururent mon corps entier. Des frissons tout sauf agréables.

_' Je n'en parles jamais … Enfin je parle de lui, mais jamais de … ça. Quand on parle de lui, c'est comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, tu vois ? Comme si on avait juste rompu après trois ans … J'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça hier, je suis désolée, vraiment … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'as prit, c'était la surprise peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Mais toutes ces images que j'avais en tête, je … ' _

_' Je sais que je suis censée comprendre ça, et dans une certaine mesure je le comprends. C'est juste que … Sur le moment, je me suis dis que … Je ne te connaissais peut-être pas, et que je n'étais peut-être rien pour toi ou que tu as eus peur de me le dire parce que tu croyais que je m'enfuirai … Ça m'a fait peur … '_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire doucement et elle rit bien vite à son tour_ ' Le comble, c'est moi qui ai peur '_

_' Je finissais ma troisième année '_

_' Eyrin, je ne veux pas que tu - '_

_' Tais toi un peu ' _Je ne savais pas pourquoi tout ça sortait, ça n'était jamais réellement sorti avant. Et j'avais franchement peur de ne pas être capable de tenir jusqu'au bout_ ' Je __finissais ma troisième année donc, c'était bientôt les examens de fin d'année. Tout était parfait dans ma vie : famille, amis, amour. Un cliché total. Il avait toujours été très attentionné, très gentil en fait. L'espèce de mec parfait, quoique narcissique sur les bords. Mais bon, l'amour te fait supporter pleins de choses. On était comme d'habitude dans un coin du Parc, plus proche de la Forêt Interdite que du Lac '_

_' Eyrin, s'il te plaît '_

_' Tu compte pour moi, tu … Tu te rends pas compte. Donc, tout était - '_

_' Arrêtes, tu n'as pas à me prouver quoi que ce soit ' _Elle s'était approchée de moi, m'avait prise par les épaules, ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

_' Ce n'est pas ce que tu attends de moi, peut-être ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu doutes, parce que moi je ne doute pas du tout. Je sais l'importance que tu as pour moi, je sais que … '_

_' Ce n'est pas que je doute, je … Tiens vraiment à toi '_

_' Et tu crois que je ne tiens pas à toi ? '_

_' Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, d'accord ? Ça m'était jamais arrivé de me sentir comme ça ! Mais par pitié ne dis plus un seul mot, je ne supporterai pas d'entendre un truc pareil '_

J'hochai lentement la tête _' Désolée ' _Elle détourna le regard avec un petit sourire que je ne compris pas le moins du monde _' Quelque chose m'échappe ? '_

_' Non, c'est juste que je comprends à présent la remarque de Nath' quand il a su pour nous '_

_' C'est à dire ? '_

_' Ça ressemblait à : Et tout les idiots qui croyaient qu'elle n'était plus sur le marché alors qu'elle a juste changer de clientèle ' _Je ris doucement _' En fait, il fallait juste que la 8ème du top 10 des plus belles filles du château, rencontre la 5 ème ! '_

_' Tu rigoles ? '_

_' Non, les mecs ont même fait un classement 'officiel' '_

_' Et tu me dépasses ? '_ M'outrais-je avec un sourire

_' Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Le mystère et l'assurance des Serpentards ! '_

_' Plutôt leur vantardise ouais ! C'est qui la première ? '_

_' L'espèce de blondasse qui te sers de meilleure amie '_


	10. Fluide Explosif

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Neuvième ;

Bien sûr que non, je n'allais pas restée les bras croisés. Je n'allais pas laisser quelqu'un comme lui dans les parages, et ce même si je savais très bien qu'il n'irait pas loin. La tension était toujours présente, et tout le monde avait l'air d'attendre que je réagisse, comme si cela représentait le signal. Celui qui signifiait que l'arène était ouverte.

Dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait tout de même une certaine forme de respect qui se créait, suivit de près par une solidarité. Faible et fragile, certes, mais ça se cimente.

_' Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il reste ici '_

_' Il ne va rester longtemps, croyez-moi '_

_' Qu'est-ce que tu fais Eyrin ? '_

_' Je vais de l'avant '_ Je me levai, fis le tour de la table des aigles et me pointais devant celle de Poufsouffle. J'inspirai, mais après tout, le passé était le passé. J'ai toujours réussit à vite m'en remettre, aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception non plus. Ces deux derniers jours n'avaient été que le fruit de la surprise, du choc. Mais c'était passé à présent.

Je m'assis en face de Gregory, un petit sourire aux lèvres qui signifiait tout sauf qu'il avait ma sympathie. Les gens assis plus à gauche avaient arrêté de parler, et toute l'attention sembla nous être réservée.

Je dû tout de même admettre que le voir d'aussi près n'était pas aussi facile que je le pensais lorsque j'avais pris cette soudaine décision, mais j'allais devoir faire avec les images et les sensations qui percutait contre ma mémoire.

_' Alors, ces vacances ? ' _Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Je ris doucement tandis qu'autour de nous le silence était de plus en plus présent.

_' Tu as raison Greg, parlons d'autre chose. Je te dis un nombre, et tu me dis si je suis proche ou non, on y va ? 4 ! '_

_' Qu'est-ce que tu – Eyrin ? '_

_' Si tu ne te plie pas aux règles, le jeu est tout de suite moins amusant. Alors je dis que tu as sûrement dû détruire 4 autres vies, proche ou pas ? '_

_' T'es complètement tarée ! '_

_' Allez, me dis pas que tu l'as pas refait. C'était si amusant, si bon ! '_

_' Eyrin ! '_

_' Cette impression de domination, exquis ! '_

_' Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? '_ Je lui souris doucement, me levant cette fois-ci. Il avait l'air totalement perdu, déboussolé, et plus encore, complètement intimidé. Chose étrange, non ?

_' Très bien ' _Lui murmurai-je dans l'oreille après avoir fait le tour du fin de table _' Je __t'explique les vraies règles : tu ne pose ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur une fille et je te jure __que tu ne paraîtra plus pitoyable comme tu l'es à présent aux yeux de tous, tu ne paraîtra même plus. Le néant, des cendres, de la poussière, la métaphore passe bien ? '_

Alors que j'allais repartir sous les regard d'une bonne partie de la Grande Salle, il m'agrippa le poignet. Tout se déroula ensuite bien vite. Kyle et Griffin s'étaient si rapidement retrouvés en face de Gregory que je ne pouvais faire autre chose que les applaudir mentalement, me prenant une claque monumentale. Ils venaient de me donner une idée avec un grand 'I'.

Tout pourrait être bien plus rapide, je n'avais pas besoin de lui mettre la pression, d'être toujours derrière son dos, de l'exclure de toute vie sociale possible. Je n'avais pas besoin d'attendre qu'il soit totalement anéanti, non. Je pouvais tout de suite le cueillir. L'évidence me frappait. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas tout de suite pensé ?

_' Je n'ai touché à aucune autre fille, je te le jure '_

_' Lâche-la, tout de suite ! ' _Le Poufsouffle n'eut pas le temps d'interpréter les paroles que déjà le poing du Gryffondor lui arrivait en pleine figure.

_' Ça fait mal, hein, Greg ? Je sais, j'ai eu la même droite l'année dernière '_

Apparemment l'ambiance n'était pas à la plaisanterie, pas même James qui n'était pourtant pas loin, n'avait sourit. J'haussai les épaules, peu importait. Je reposai les yeux sur le brun, il avait le nez en sang et paraissait encore plus pathétique qu'il ne le paraissait déjà. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais à ce moment là, peut-être que ce moteur s'appelait la vengeance, mais même la part de moi qui voulait toujours aider même les plus idiots – prenez l'exemple de Griffin – se cachait loin. Très loin. Était engloutie par quelque chose sur lequel je n'avais aucune emprise, pas même un nom à mettre.

Je ne ressentais plus ces affreuses choses, je ne voyais plus ces horribles images, non. Je le voyais juste lui.

Comme il était.

Par ce qu'il avait fait.

_' Je voulais juste m'expliquer, s'il te plaît ' _Je lançai un regard au Gryffondor, il comprit que je lui en était reconnaissante mais qu'il pouvait se reculer de quelque pas. À présent, je ne dirai pas que le silence était total, mais il n'y avait que quelques coins de la Salle dont l'attention n'était pas sur nous. Même les Professeurs nous regardait tour à tour, se chuchotant des choses les uns aux autres. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir intervenir, tout comme personne en fait. Le Poufsouffle était sur un terrain étranger et la solidarité, cette fois-ci on pouvait le dire, s'élevait comme un mur de béton face à lui. Personne ne lui viendra en aide, c'était une certitude à présent.

_' Tu crois vraiment que tu peux venir ici soulager ta conscience ? Tu ne manque pas de culot '_

_' C'est pas ce que - ' _

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de placer plus de mots_ ' Je vais t'expliquer, moi, ce qu'il va se passer à partir de maintenant. Tu va rentrer chez toi '_

_' Je ne peux pas '_

_' Tu vois le blond là ? Il ne peut pas te frapper normalement, il vient de le faire, non ? '_

_' Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas là parce que ça me fais plaisir Eyrin ! Si tu savais à quel point je regrette '_

_' STOP. Peu m'importe si tu as des regrets, des remords, si t'as essayé 20 ou 30 fois de te pendre. En revanche, la date de ton départ, ça, tu vois, ça m'intéresse '_

_' Tu as vraiment changée '_

_' La faute à qui ? '_

_' Je suis désolé '_

Cette fois-ci, je donnai le signal. Je ne pouvais plus l'entendre se morfondre en excuses, et la discussion commençait plus à partir dans du blabla inutile que dans la direction que j'envisageais : la colère, la haine, le dépassement total de lui-même. Mon poing se ferma de lui même et parti à l'aventure, percutant de plein fouet le visage du brun.

Je retenais une exclamation, je n'aurai jamais penser que frapper quelqu'un pouvait faire aussi mal. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais même pas un jour frappé quelqu'un. Mais encore une fois, quand il s'agissait de lui, mon caractère habituel s'envolait. Je devenais rancunière, peut-être même à la limite d'haineuse. Et ça faisait peur, ça, non ?

Kyle s'était élancé sans attendre : les deux roulèrent à terre. _' Tu n'es qu'un salopard ! '_ Je lançai un coup d'œil à Alice, elle avait l'air toute autant surprise que les autres tandis que les deux s'affrontaient toujours. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, autant dire une éternité, les professeurs réagirent enfin.

_' Kyle, Benson, Griffin, Jònsson, venez avec moi, immédiatement '_

* * *

Étrangement, la Directrice n'avait pas fait rentrer Gregory dans son bureau, il attendait dehors alors que nous nous retrouvions face àelle.

_' Je savais que vous étiez quelqu'un qui comprendrait, Miss Jònsson. Un recul et une analyse très rapide, ce n'est pas pour rien que vous étiez préfète l'année dernière '_

_' Vous voulez dire … C'est pour ça que vous avez changé d'avis et convaincu mon père ! '_ Elle sourit doucement, les deux autres se retournèrent vers moi, ahuris_ ' C'était le seul moyen pour que nous puissions renvoyer Mr. Benson. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais laisser un individu pareil au sein du château ? '_

Mon esprit passa bien rapidement sur le sentiment d'instrumentalisation qui m'avait saisit, jugeant que pour l'aigle et le lion cela devait être bien pire encore.

_' Ce n'avait pas été mon but premier. Mais quand j'ai vu à quel point les garçons avaient du mal à se retenir, j'ai compris qu'il fallait jouer là dessus. Vous aviez donné des mesures impossibles à mettre en place en y réfléchissant … Une bagarre c'est plus discret que des Aurors ' _Elle acquiesça.

_' Il appartient aux différents Directeurs de Maisons de décider du renvoie des élèves. Je ne doute pas sur le Professeur Chourave pour faire ce qui est juste et renvoyer Mr. Benson. Quant à vous deux, je serai dans l'obligation de vous donnez une retenue. Vous m'en voyez désolée, mais je ne préfère pas lever des soupçons parmi les élèves qui ne sont pas au courant '_

_' Combien de temps ? '_

_' Une semaine, je suis désolée. Vous serez dans l'obligation d'aller vers vos différents professeurs mais aucun travail ne vous sera demandé '_

_' Mais, ça va tout de même paraître bizarre, non ? Qu'on ne soit pas renvoyés mais que l'autre bouse de dr- euh, je veux dire, Benson le soit ' _S'enquit Kyle

_' Je ne pense pas. Vous n'appartenez pas à la même maison, les élèves considérerons que le Professeur Chourave est beaucoup moins tolérante – et cela s'expliquera aussi par les qualités de sa maison – envers la violence physique que le Professeur Clakdant ou Flitwick '_

Nous acquiesçons tous et elle nous pria de sortir de son bureau après avoir fait promettre à Kyle de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Quand nous fûmes ressortis la tension était intense, les garçons ne semblaient pas le moins du monde calmés et même Gregory semblait bouillonner intérieurement.

_' Benson, tu trembles ? '_ Commençait Kyle

_' Il est en manque, je crois qu'il a encore envie de sentir la douceur de ton droit '_

_' Tu ne veux pas essayer un autre endroit, Griffin ? J'ai quelques idées intéressantes '_ Le Gryffondor, sourire aux lèvres, se rapprochait du Poufsouffle.

_' Après tout, il est dangereux. Ce serait simplement préventif '_ J'étais assez étonnée de voir que les deux pouvaient se parler et montrer un semblant de complicité. Du moins, qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes et qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à se détruire mutuellement.

_' La testostérone elle va baisser d'un cran, les mecs ' _Soupirai-je en les tirant tout les deux vers l'escalier.

_' T'es pas marrante Jònsson ! '_

_' Ouais, pour une fois qu'on pouvait frapper quelqu'un sans être réellement punis ! '_

_' Ah … Une frustreuse de première celle-la ' _Je ris doucement _' Vous en avez déjà fait assez, et merci. Beaucoup '_

_' Tu rigoles ! On a de la chance d'avoir pu le faire '_

* * *

On formait un groupe plutôt compact, et l'aller/retour de Gregory, je crois, nous avait encore plus rapprochés. Clyde avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec Peter et Emily et était en réalité sympathique – qualité que je ne lui avais pas vraiment accordé jusque là. Je m'entendais mieux avec Carter, même si ce n'était pas l'amour fou, et Alice avait l'air, de son côté, de commencer doucement à supporter Lilith. Je les avais même entendu une fois rire à quelque chose qu'elles seules avaient connaissance !

Mais, il y a toujours un mais, nous étions en février, et quelque chose m'inquiétait toujours.

Je déboulais dans le dortoir, Alice avait prétexté devoir monter chercher quelque chose.

_' Dis-moi que tu ne comptes pas aller voir ton journaliste ' _Elle sursauta, retenant un cri, avant de se retourner.

_' On ne va pas recommencer '_

_' Donc, c'est ça ? Tu vas vraiment aller le voir ? '_

_' Eyrin, arrêtes s'il te plaît. On va encore se disputer '_

_' J'espère que tu rigoles ! Depuis le temps tu aurai pu au moins parler à Marc ! C'est pas un jouet ! '_

_' Regardez-moi ça - '_

_' Oui je sais, tu me l'a déjà dis. Mon couple a une date de péremption. Le message je l'ai imprimé, il fume encore '_ Elle souffla avant de baisser doucement les yeux _' Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessée d'accord ? Mais je vais y aller, que ça te plaise ou non '_

_' Très bien ' _Elle leva les yeux, surprise_ ' Mais parles-en à Marc, dis-lui que c'est finit '_ Je la vis hésiter, prête à répliquer violemment _' Ou c'est moi qui le ferait '_

_' J'espère que c'est une blague ! '_

_' J'ai l'air de blaguer peut-être Alice ? Tu lui dois au moins ça ! '_

_' Mais si ça se trouve, il ne va même rien se passer ! '_

_' Donc c'est pas grave ? T'as rencard avec un mec, les chances que tu couches avec lui sont de … 80%, mais tant qu'elles ne sont pas totales, on s'en fout ? '_

_' Traite-moi de salope, vas-y : défoule-toi ! '_

_' Tu me dégoûtes ' _Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel je regrettais quelque peu mes mots. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas comme ça, que ce n'était pas une «salope», du moins, dans le sens qu'elle l'entendait. Mais tout de même, ça me mettait hors-de-moi qu'elle puisse faire une chose pareille à Peter.

_' Alors, tu vas lui dire ? '_

_' Je rêve '_

_' TOI, tu rêves ? Attends Eyrin, tu ne m'avais jamais fait un coup pareil. T'avais été la première à limite crier de joie quand j'ai rompu avec Steve ! '_

_' Tu ne l'avais pas trompé et par pré-méditation en plus ! Et puis il n'était pas bien pour toi. Là c'est différent, c'est Marc ! Si tu ne le supporte plus, même s'il ne se passe rien avec l'autre journaliste, tu ira chercher ailleurs. Autant lui dire tout de suite ' _À nouveau elle se contenta de baisser les yeux. Je ne la comprenais pas, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'on pouvait accorder à Alice, c'était sa fidélité. Du moins, elle avait toujours été très sincère avec ses exs.

_' Lui dire quoi, Eyrin ? ' Désolée, à chaque fois je te vois, je me vois avec un gosse mort dans les bras ' ? '_ Malgré la situation qui n'était pas le moins du monde ne serait-ce que joyeuse, je ne pu réprimer un sourire qui s'élargit en un grand éclat de rire. Elle avait sortit ça avec un tel naturel !

_' S'il te plaît. Tu n'as jamais fait partie de ce genre de filles complètement hypocrites et sans cœur, ne commences pas maintenant '_

_' Je n'ai pas l'intention … Je n'y arriverai pas, c'est tout. Je ne pourrais pas lui mentir quand il me posera la question … '_

_' Il serait vraiment temps que tu prennes sur toi 'Lice. Vous l'avez fait à deux … Je crois '_

_' Je sais … '_

* * *

_' Tu sais ce que tu veux faire, toi ? ' _Demandais-je la tête nichée dans son cou, les yeux fermés.

_' Je sais ce que je ne pourrais pas faire '_

_' C'est à dire ? '_ Elle sourit doucement_ ' Ce que je veux faire … '_

_' Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu aura tout de même le droit de suivre - '_

_' Auror, Eyrin. J'aimerai devenir Auror. Quel Sang-Pur laisserait sa femme faire un tel métier ? '_

_' Il te laissera, je suis sûre. On ne peut pas te refuser quoique ce soit ' _Elle rit franchement, avant de devenir plus sérieuse _' Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire ? '_

_' Pas vraiment … J'aimerai bien quelque chose dans le droit magique mais je n'ai pas envie de faire partie du Magenmagot … Ça a l'air plus ennuyant encore qu'un cours avec l'autre fantôme de Binns ! Ou peut-être devenir Guérisseuse, mais ça prends beaucoup de temps et si c'est pour faire des horaires de folie … Et puis les études sont longues '_

_' Les études ? Ce n'est pas un problème pour – Je crois que tu devrais te lever '_

_' Pourquoi ? J'suis bien là '_

_' Je n'en doutes pas une seule seconde, je suis très confortable mais - '_ Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'éclat de rire de James me parvins.

_' Par pitié … Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois Lilith '_

_' Je crois que si '_ Répondit-elle simplement. Je la sentais se retenir de rire et me relevai doucement, les joues en feu devant la perspective de me retrouver ainsi devant les autres.

_' Salut les filles, tiens Eyrin, ta peau a changé de couleur depuis ce matin ? '_

_' Trop drôle '_ Marmonnais-je alors que je me poussais contre le mur, rabattant mes jambes contre moi pour pouvoir y cacher mon visage. Chose que je n'aurai bien évidemment pas dû faire : les éclats de rires avaient redoublés.

C'est vrai que je n'étais peut-être pas très à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affections en publique, bon d'accord, je ne l'avais jamais été. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute si je ne m'appelais pas Alice !

_' Ouais bon sinon, c'était bien l'Arithmancie ? '_ Le sujet avait dévié de l'inutilité du cours aux Gobelins – me demandez pas le rapport – en passant par les derniers résultats du Quidditch au niveau national. À présent, James nous imitait la pub pour la Bièraubeurre avec une petite voix digne de Barny la roussette – la mascotte des Chauves-Souris de Ballycastle.

_' Pas de plus grand bonheur que la Bièraubeurrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee ! '_ Il agitait ses mains dans tout les sens avant de les plaquer vivement sur son corps : des élèves de cinquièmes années avaient apparemment l'air de vouloir passer par ce couloir. Le petit groupe ne se priva pas et éclatait de rire devant nous

_' C'est charmant dis donc au septième étage ! '_

_' Pourquoi tu crois que personne ne viens jamais ici ? ' _Riai-je alors que James me lançait un regard noir. Vengeance !

_' Moi qui croyais qu'ils étaient juste flemmards de monter jusqu'ici ! '_ Sourit la cinquième année avant de partir suivre ses amis au moment même où Clyde et Peter arrivaient.

_' Vous aurez pu lui dire de rester ' _S'offensa le Serpentard _' Elle était mignonne ! '_

* * *

_' Poudlard repart avec Terry qui esquive Aarón remonte et lâche à Jason, Souaffle intercepté par Iliána qui fuse à toute allure vers les buts anglais ! Elle passe au travers du filet anglais et charge ! Frappe puissante arrêtée par Jònsson ! Elle relance pour … Oui, c'est ça. Elle relance pour Parker ! On aura tout vu ! ' _Le match était bien trop compliqué, les Grecs avaient d'excellents poursuiveurs, personne ne savait quoi faire pour arrêter ce jeu. Je te prends dix points, je m'en prends dix. Il fallait que ça s'arrête !

_' L'attrapeuse semble plutôt bien géré et fuse à toute allure profitant de la surprise des joueurs adverses, elle laisse le Souaffle à Mattew devant les buts grecs, 70 à 60 pour Poudlard ! '_

_' Les grecs égalisent à nouveau ! 110 à 110, les deux équipes ont plus que du mal à se départager ! '_

_' Bordel Mattew, faites comme pour les espagnols ! ' _Criait Murray alors qu'il ne se trouvait non loin du Poufsouffle _' On ne peut pas. La Gazette en a trop parlé, ils connaissent tout ! '_

_' Je sais ! '_ Criai-je _' Échangez vos rôles ! '_

_' T'es folle Jònsson ? '_

_' Ça peut marcher ' _Appuya Lorris. Les lions avaient un jeu beaucoup plus robuste, moins tactique certes mais justement. C'était peut-être ça qu'il fallait. De la puissance._ ' Très bien, on y va. Mec ! '_ Gueulait Mattew en direction de Terry_ ' Viens avec moi ! Prends la batte de Murray ! '_

_' Le match prends une nouvelle allure ! Lorris récupère, passe Pandhóra sans difficulté, Murray semble pouvoir démolir tout ce qui le touche ! Il fait le ménage et Lorris a presque le champ libre. Jason esquive un Cognard, Mattew essaye de le dévier … Droit sur l'attrapeur grec ! Encore un but de Poudlard ! On dirait que leur nouvelle technique est payante, 140 à 110, première fois qu'une des deux équipes mène autant sur l'autre ! ' _C'était hallucinant la manière dont on pouvait toujours trouver le moyen de combattre ce qui n'allait pas. On trouvait toujours une solution. Déjà le match face aux espagnols, ils avaient réussit à s'adapter. Mais là encore, on changeait tout. _' Ça se bataille au niveau des deux attrapeurs ! Parker a déjà prouvé qu'elle avait un excellent niveau, mais cela suffira t-il face à Stéfanos ? Plus jeune, plus rapide, il devance l'anglaise de quelques mètres ! ' _Le vif d'or avait l'air de vouloir tout droit foncer vers l'un des piliers du stade, le grec en était si proche que pendant un instant je nous avais imaginé perdre. Au lieu de ça, le grec était rentré dans le pilier et apparemment, à sa plus grande chance, n'avait déchiré que du tissu et n'avait pas rencontré de poutres. Mais le vif d'or n'avait pas continué tout droit, il avait tourné à droite. Lilith avait pu le remarquer, étant plus en retrait elle l'avait vu changer de direction juste à temps.

_' ET OUI. POUDLARD GAGNE. Parker s'empare du vif d'or au bout de deux heures et demies de jeu ! ' _Merlin était décidément plus qu'avec nous.

* * *

J'étais assise dans la salle commune, mon derrière posé dans le creux du canapé, la Gazette dans les mains pour faire semblant de m'intéresser à autre chose qu'à la discussion entre Alice, Tara et Vanessa.

_' Non mais il est juste par-fait. Beau, intelligent, mature … Quand il parle, t'es juste accrochée à ses lèvres '_

_' J'aimerai bien rencontrer quelqu'un comme ça … ' _Soupira Tara

_' De mature surtout, y'en a marre des gamins du château ' _S'enquit Vanessa en jetant un œil en biais à Kyle.

_' Quoi ? Lui ? Y'a pire '_ Enchaîna Alice

_' Y'a mieux aussi … Je reprendrais bien les restes de Marc tu vois … Si il en restait quelque chose de potentiellement réparable '_ Je me décidai à jeter un regard en direction de Peter à l'autre bout de la salle, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment bien pris la nouvelle. Au moins, elle lui avait dit. Dans une certaine mesure, ça me rassurait.

Si il lui en voulait, il ne le montrait pas vraiment. Il avait juste l'air constamment triste, de souffrir H24. Ça faisait mal au cœur.

_' C'est juste une question de temps … '_ Sourit Tara. Elles se jetaient réellement sur tout et n'importe quoi ces filles comme des affamées qui se retrouveraient en plein dans les Cuisines du château. Et vas y que je fais mon marché !

_' Tu vas le revoir alors, le journaliste ? '_ Demandait Vanessa, enfin une question intéressante ! Il fallait dire qu'Alice avait pris la bonne initiative de ne pas me parler de son rendez-vous, histoire de ne pas balancer un Incendio sur le feu.

_' Je ne sais pas, mais je pense, oui ! ' _À nouveau, comme elle le faisait si souvent en ce moment, elle prétexta devoir chercher quelque chose dans les dortoirs. Ses affaires de je ne sais plus quelle matière pour un soi disant devoir à terminer … J'en profitai pour monter juste après elle. Je la retrouvai assise sur son lit et soufflai doucement.

Elle était tellement transparente des fois.

_' Dis-moi où il habite que je vais le transformer en tête de Scroutt à Pétards ! '_

_' De quoi tu parles Eyrin ? '_

_' Tu sais très bien ! Ça ne s'est pas bien passé, tu peux mentir aux autres, mais tu ne me mentira pas à moi ' _Elle se retourna, je venais m'assoir à côté d'elle.

_' Vas y, dis le '_

_' J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi je dois le dire d'abord '_

_' Le journaliste à deux balles n'a voulut que me sauter '_ Souffla t-elle en me citant, ce qui me tira tout de même un petit sourire

_' Là je peux le dire, je te l'avais dis '_

_' Je sais '_ Elle atterrit dans mes bras_ ' J'en ai marre Eyrin ! '_

_' Faut te trouver le numéro un ! '_

_' De quoi tu parles ? '_

_' Je t'expliquerai. On part en mission repérage, viens ! '_


	11. Potion d'Aiguise Méninges

Désolée pour le retard ... J'ai eus quelques trucs d'urgence à régler ^^'

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Dixième ;

On dit toujours qu'on ne se rends compte de l'importance des choses qu'uniquement lorsqu'on les perds. Ce n'était qu'un ramassis d'idioties. La seule chose dont on se rends compte lorsqu'on a l'impression de perdre ces choses, c'est que tout allait bien trop vite. Que tout pouvait arriver n'importe quand, de n'importe quelle façon.

Nous n'étions que soumis aux aléas de la vie. Impuissant face à tous ces chemins, tous ces sentiers qui peuvent se dessinés, qui sont réalisables, mais qu'on ne prends pas en compte. Parce qu'il y a tellement de variables qu'il serait impossible de ne serait-ce que toutes les imaginées.

_' Par Merlin, par Merlin ! J'en connais une qui doit souffrir le martyr ! ' _La seule chose qui m'était passé par la tête, c'était bien ce sentiment d'insuffisance bien que celui de la peur était dominant. Et si c'était la fin ? Je ne lui aurais rien dit, moi qui, d'un seul coup, avais pleins de choses à lui dire.

_' Madame Jensen et l'entraîneuse des anglais débarquent sur le terrain ! Le jeu continue toujours mais les anglais semblent être totalement démunis. Nielsen et Hansen en profitent pour fuser à travers le terrain ' _Je n'entendais pas les commentaires, je ne faisais même pas attention au sourire qu'on pouvait aisément deviner derrière chaque mot.

Ça avait été trop violent comme choc. Trop puissant. Et si … J'aurai dû être plus là. J'aurai dû en profiter. Si seulement j'avais su !

_' Jònsson ! ' _Terry arrivait face à moi, j'avais toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol_ ' Écoutes-moi, il faut qu'on gagne, d'accord ? On y arrivera pas sans toi J … Si on gagne ce maudit tournoi les choses changeront enfin. C'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ? Ne nous laisse pas tomber. Ne laisse pas tomber Poudlard '_

_' Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, Jònsson ! Elle est forte, t'inquiète ! ' _La voix de Lorris raisonnait comme un échos dans mon esprit. Ne pas m'inquiéter ? C'est vrai, après tout, elle ne venait que de se prendre deux Cognards à la suite et avait fait une chute considérable. Rien d'inquiétant, non !

_' Le Souaffle arrive bordel, réagissez les deux ! '_

_' S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie Jònsson ' _Le Poufsouffle venait de poser une main sur mon épaule '_ Je te jure on les fera payer, d'accord ? On est tous ensemble, on va y arriver, mais on a besoin de toi ! ' _Je me décidai enfin à détacher les yeux de la silhouette à terre, les posant sur le Poufsouffle.

_' Petersen est dans la surface de but des anglais, arme eeeeeeeeeeeeet – MERLIN. Jònsson s'est enfin décidée à jouer ! Magnifique arrêt ! Elle renvoie à Mattew, qui est plus rapide que l'éclair encore. Le match apparaît difficile pour les anglais, sans attrapeur il va falloir la jouer plus que tactique ! Je rappelle qu'aucun joueur autre que celui qui a le poste d'attrapeur ne peut se saisir du Vif d'or ! Voyons comment les anglais vont essayer de négocier la victoire ' _J'avais comme un vide, je ne réfléchissais plus. C'était une chose pourtant étrange, la peur me tiraillait mais ma tête était totalement vide '_ Le jeu est de plus en plus violent ! C'est maintenant les anglais qui bombardent les poursuiveurs danois ! Nielsen n'est pas passé loin de l'infirmerie, ça, je peux vous le dire ! Les anglais marquent, 110 à 40 ! Le match semble être déjà finit bien que les anglais se battent encore et ne lâchent pas le morceau ! '_

_' Les danois se laissent aller, ils pensent qu'ils ont déjà gagné ' _Lançait Jason

_' C'est un peu le cas … '_

_' Murray, ton pessimisme, tu te le garde ! On va y arriver, il nous manque neuf buts. Neuf. On peut le faire ! '_

_' Si Jònsson n'encaisse pas de buts d'ici là ... ' _

_' Et c'est à nous d'empêcher les poursuiveurs d'arriver face à elle. On va se mettre en formation, les mecs vous rester en défense, je resterai en avant. On va jouer sur la contre-attaque. Murray et Lorris : dégommez tout ce que vous pouvez ! '_ Contre-attaque ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait celui-la ?

_' Comment ça, en défense ? '_

_' Les Moldus ont un jeu avec des buts, j'y jouais avant de connaître le Quidditch. Pour faire simple : ils ont des gars derrière, au milieu et à l'avant. Celui (ou ceux) à l'avant presse les joueurs adverses pour les pousser soit à la faute soit à l'erreur. Ceux à l'arrière défendent le but et ne laissent passer personne. On va faire comme ça : dès que vous interceptez le Souaffle vous la jouez rapidement et puissamment. Le Souaffle doit fuser à travers le terrain de sorte à prendre les autres à contre pied ! '_

Je vis Jason et Terry s'échanger un regard dubitatif mais le premier haussa rapidement les épaules et alla se mettre en place selon le plan de Mattew. J'avais déjà entendu parler de ce sport, mais n'avait jamais regardé un match. Les seules fois où ma mère nous en parlait c'était durant les coupes du monde. Mais je n'avais jamais réellement fais attention aux règles ou aux différentes tactiques de jeu. J'aurai dû.

_' La formation des anglais est très particulière : le jeu n'est plus en mouvement. Le Souaffle est entre les mains de Petersen mais les deux batteurs anglais … Couvrent les deux autres poursuiveurs ! Il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'avancer seul face à Jason et Terry. Jason s'empare du Souaffle et le balance … Sur Mattew ! Le Souaffle passe au dessus de tout les joueurs qui se trouvent tous dans la partie anglaise. Seul Mattew et Michaelsen sont de l'autre côté du terrain ! Mattew récupère donc le Souaffle et se retrouve seul face à Michaelsen … BUT DES ANGLAIS. Leur tactique serait-elle payante ? Les danois sont libres de leurs mouvements, et pourtant, les anglais font bloc ! Incroyable ! 130 à 40 '_ Je jetai un œil à Terry qui m'envoyait un petit sourire _' On va vite finir, tu verra ! '_

Du moins … Si les danois ne s'emparaient pas du vif d'or avant que nous n'ayons atteint les 190 points. Chose qui semblait assez impossible, combien de temps mettons-nous pour ne marquer ne serait-ce qu'un but ? Bien trop longtemps. Dans vingt minutes, maximum, les danois se seront sûrement emparé du vif d'or. Il fallait marqué sept buts d'ici là … Je soufflai, ce n'était pas réaliste même avec la technique de Mattew qui semblait porter ses fruits.

_' Quel choc violent entre Lorris et Hansen ! La tension est plus que palpable sur le terrain depuis que Christensen s'est lancé à la poursuite du vif d'or ! BUT DES ANGLAIS 170 à 40. Christensen se rapproche de plus en plus, il fuse à toute vitesse. Les danois se sont tous repliés devant les buts, les poursuiveurs anglais ont le monopole du Souaffle et la pression pour Michaelsen est à son comble ! Christensen n'est plus qu'à quelques cen- le Cognard de Murray le dévie de sa trajectoire ! Les anglais en profitent pour marquer : 180 à 40. Les deux batteurs danois balancent eux aussi des Cognards d'une extrême violence sur les poursuiveurs anglais. C'est un match rude qui se déroule sous nos yeux. Les danois sont fatigués alors que les anglais ont l'air en pleine forme ! Terry marque ! 190 à 40, une remontée tout simplement spectacula- Christensen s'empare du vif d'or ! Le match se termine sur un score nul, 190 partout ! Très belle force mentale des anglais ! '_

Je piquais sur le sol, pris à peine la peine de garder mon balais en main alors que je courais en direction du bâtiment danois _' Jònsson ! Attends, c'est à droite pas à gauche ! '_

Je montais les marches et atterrit beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne le pensais dans ce qui avait l'air d'être l'infirmerie. Elle était titanesque, pas étonnant, les danois étaient de véritables brutes.

_' Lilith ! ' _Je m'approchais, haletante, du lit duquel me parvenait ces gémissements. Elle y était allongée, deux infirmières et Madame Bibine agglutinées autour d'elle.

_' Le match est finit ? ' _Je ne répondis pas à Madame Bibine, me contentant d'essayer de calmer mon cœur qui donnait l'impression d'être en pleine émeute. Mais c'était un combat déjà perdu, et qui fut même complètement anéanti lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur les ecchymoses énormes que la Serpentard avait sur son corps.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles étaient en train de lui faire, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une partie de plaisir. J'attrapai une de ses mains et m'emparais de ses lèvres.

_' Hum … Certaines côtes sont … brisées, mais rien d'autre ne semble touché. Elle a eut énormément de chance ' _

_' T'es qu'une idiote '_ Elle sourit doucement mais quand elle essaya de rire, je n'entendais plus que des gémissements de douleurs … Et les garçons qui jacassaient derrière nous.

_' Et dire qu'elles sont les seules filles de l'équipe … ' _

_' Tu veux plutôt dire : et dire qu'elles sont carrément bonnes et que t'as aucune chance ! '_

_' Je vous l'avais dis ! '_

_' Par ici les Mornilles les mecs ' _

_' Vous avez parié quelque chose, jeunes gens ? ' _Madame Bibine se retournait vivement vers les garçons_ ' Non mais pas du tout ! On faisait de la monnaie … '_

_' Vous n'êtes pas croyables … J'apprécierai tout de même un autre langage, Lorris '_

_' Excusez-moi, elles sont … Très belles ' _

_' Quoiqu'il en soit, il lui faut du repos. Réparer ses côtes ne se fera pas tout seul, une nuit devrait suffire. Mais il vaudrait mieux la garder ici une nuit de plus, elle aura extrêmement mal à chaque mouvement qu'elle exercera. Je ne suis pas sûre que Transplaner dans cet état soit une très bonne idée … Les Cognards l'ont percuté d'un côté comme de l'autre … ' _Je me retournais lentement vers l'infirmière, décidée à ne pas lâcher la Serpentard _' Est-ce que je peux restée ? '_

_' Je ne crois pas que- '_

_' S'il vous plaît … '_ Elle se retourna vers Madame Bibine qui hocha lentement la tête _' Très bien '_

* * *

Elle s'était finalement endormie, et je récupérai doucement de mes émotions. J'avais du mal à les digérer d'ailleurs. Pendant un moment, des pensées que je ne devrais pas le moins du monde rien qu'imaginer avait envahit mon esprit. C'était dur à avouer, mais c'était bel et bien le cas.

J'aurai voulut lui dire que je ne supporterai pas de savoir qu'on me la prise. Cette fois-ci, c'était la vie elle même qui aurait pu la prendre, mais je n'y étais qu'impuissante. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, alors ce n'était pas la même chose. En revanche, elle pourrait très bien ne pas se marier. C'est vrai, non ? Elle pourrait partir avec moi, quitte à faire ses études dans un pays étranger – études qu'elle choisirait soi dit en passant. Elle pourrait dire non, je pourrais lui demander de dire -

Non. Je ne devais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit. Et de toute façon, la réponse m'effrayait trop. Je m'en voulais d'avoir eut ce moment de faiblesse, ça ne m'avait jamais posé de problèmes cette fin 'pré-méditée' avant. Cette issue que je connaissais très bien. Mais quand je dis que je n'ai pas peur, que je lui fait confiance … Au fond, est-ce que je n'espérai pas qu'elle fasse le bon choix ? Qu'elle fasse ce que cette chose au plus profond de moi espérait ?

Elle n'aurait jamais dû monter sur ce fichu balais, l'ombre noire serait restée engloutie au fond de mon esprit, sans jamais se montrer. J'inspirai doucement. Peut-être n'étais-je pas aussi forte que je le pensais ? Non ce n'était pas ça. Je ne me comprenais plus.

Ce que je tenais pour sûr était que je n'avais pas peur. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai bien pu penser un truc pareil ?

_' Je t'aime tellement … ' _Un bruit sourd me fit sursauter, je me retournais doucement, Terry arrivait, un plateau en main.

_' Hey, euh … Je m'étais dis … Enfin, tu as faim ? '_

_' C'est gentil ' _Souriai-je en attrapant une assiette alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi_ ' Disons que ça a un peu choqué les infirmières, elles ont été très antipathiques ensuite … Alors on s'est dit avec les mecs que t'avais sûrement pas mangé '_

J'hochai la tête _' Dis … '_

_' Ne t'inquiètes pas. On ne dira rien. Ça restera entre nous '_

_' Merci '_ Il acquiesça _' Je m'en doutais tu sais … ' _

_' C'est … évident ? ' M'inquiétai_-je alors qu'il éclatait doucement de rire '_ Vous avez l'air si … Différentes et pareilles à la fois. Et vous dégagez quelque chose quand vous êtes ensemble … Mais ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai un don pour ces choses-la, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse vraiment le deviner '_

_' Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Alice toi '_

_' Stevens ? Je prends ça comme un compliment '_ Je ris _' Tu ne devrais pas … Quoique … '_

_

* * *

_

_' T'es folle ? ' _Criait Alice

_' Mais allez quoi ! Il est mignon '_

_' C'est pas parce qu'il est mignon que je vais - '_

_' T'as avoué ! '_

_' On t'as déjà dis que t'es lourde quand tu t'y met Eyrin ? ' _Je lançai un coup d'œil à Emily _' Tu le trouve comment toi ? '_

_' C'est le genre d'Alice. Et il a l'air gentil '_ Sourit-elle doucement

_' Ah mais : traitresse ! '_

_

* * *

_

Il y avait des moments comme ça, où les gens étaient réellement hors de contrôle. On ne savait pas pourquoi ils réagissaient ainsi seulement maintenant ou au contraire aussi tôt, mais ils le faisaient. Il y a des choses qui se produisent sans qu'on ne s'y attende, alors que pourtant, nous n'avions attendu que ça.

Prenez ce moment par exemple, je m'en étais arrêtée de marcher, me prenant presque la table des aigles. Carter venait de foncer droit dans les bras de James et l'embrassait avec passion.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à celle-la d'un seul coup ? En plein milieu de la Grande Salle qui plus est !

Je jetai un œil aux filles, elles tiraient des petits sourires. Clyde et Peter, quant à eux, semblaient avoir parié sur le temps que les deux mettraient à enfin officialiser leur relation. Apparemment, c'est le Serpentard qui avait gagné.

_' J'en connais un qui tire la tête ' _Souffla Lilith en me montrant Griffin d'un signe de tête, je souris

_' Tu m'étonnes attends, pactiser ainsi avec l'ennemi ! '_

C'était sans compter sur une furie qui débarqua rompre net le spectacle _' Tu te fou de moi Tal' ? '_

_' Jess ? '_ Carter s'était lentement détachée du Poufsouffle pour se tourner vers une Taylor visiblement hors d'elle.

_' Tu crois pas que t'aurai pu m'en parler ? '_

_' Euh … '_

_' Mais non bien sûr, au lieu de ça, je l'apprends comme tout les autres glandus au beau milieu de la Grande Salle ! '_ Je restais abasourdie et Lilith dû me tirer par le bras pour me détacher de la scène.

_' Je crois qu'elle nous fait un traumatisme … Je vous la laisse '_ Balança la Serpentard en m'abandonnant devant les filles. Elle embarqua au passage Clyde qui était resté avec Peter. Je m'asseyais doucement, encore sous le choc.

_' J'ai … Loupé un épisode ? '_ Demandai-je finalement.

_' Tala s'est disputée violemment avec des filles dans le dortoir il y a deux jours. Elle a __comme dirait un peu gaffé, et elle a sûrement dû se dire que tant qu'à faire : autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout '_ Commença Alice, toujours au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le château _' Mais bon Taylor n'était pas au courant, et le prends apparemment très mal '_

_' Je vois ça … '_

_' Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Tala faisait partie de la 'team Griffin', et sortir avec un Poufsouffle … Enfin, les choses changent ' _S'enquit Emily

_' J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'ai fait ' _Soufflai-je. Et je n'arrivais surtout pas à croire qu'un baiser puisse faire autant d'effervescence. Avant la Guerre, jamais les maisons n'avaient posées de problèmes. On ne faisait pas attention à l'appartenance aux différentes maisons des couples. Mais depuis l'année dernière, les mélanges Gryffondoresques avec les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles semblaient difficiles.

_' Moi ce que j'en dis c'est qu'elle marque juste son territoire. Vous avez pas remarqué la blonde qui traîne autour de Matt ces derniers temps ? '_ Je me retournai rapidement vers Peter, sous mon regard insistant, il arrêta de mâcher le bout de pain qu'il avait en bouche _' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? '_

_' Alice t'a contaminé ou quoi ? '_

_' Eh oh, j'suis innocente moi ! ' _Se défendit Alice. Les deux se parlaient naturellement, chose que je n'avais pas envisagé possible au début. Mais le temps fait des miracles, et il fallait avouer que Peter et Clyde étaient devenus de très bons amis : le Serdaigle avait continué de traîner avec nous.

* * *

_' J'espère que c'est une blague ! ' _Tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû hausser autant la voix mais tout de même : Lilith était en train de se changer ce qui signifiait qu'elle comptait participer à l'entraînement.

_' Je vais bien Eyrin '_

_' Et si jamais tu te reprends un coup ? '_ Les garçons commencèrent un à un à sortir du vestiaire, nous laissant seules. Elle sourit doucement, je soufflai

_' Pomfresh a dit que c'était bon, pas besoin de t'en faire. Si je reprends un coup, la douleur sera un peu plus intense c'est tout '_

_' Est-ce que t'imagine à quel point ça m'a fait peur ? '_

_' Eyrin … '_

_' Désolée. Je sais pas ce qu'il me prends, c'est juste que … '_

_' Je t'aime aussi '_

_

* * *

_

Je discutais avec Emily sur un devoir de Botanique quand Alice entra dans la salle commune. L'air joyeuse voire même heureuse. Je me retournais doucement vers la brune avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_' Enlève-moi ça tout de suite Eyrin ! '_

_' Je suppose que ça c'est bien passé … '_

_' Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est … Plutôt pas mal ' _J'éclatai de rire _' Je te déteste Eyrin, vraiment '_

_' N'empêche que grâce à moi, t'as eus un super rencard ! '_

_' J'ai pas non plus dis super … C'était ... pas mal ' _Je la regardais, dubitative _' Bon d'accord '_ Avoua-t-elle _' C'était génial '_

_' Raconte ! '_


	12. Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Onzième ;

Le temps fuyait d'une rapidité exemplaire. Il passait tellement vite qu'on ne le remarquait qu'à peine. L'ambiance était tranquillement passée de bon enfant à studieuse. Les examens approchaient. Et le dernier match les devançait.

Les entraînements, eux aussi, s'étaient multipliés, s'étaient endurcis. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait de la place qu'uniquement pour ça dans mon esprit, le Quidditch et les révisions. Ou les révisions et le Quidditch – tout dépends comment on voit les choses. Mais il y avait aussi Lilith. Et, elle, couvrait bien chacune de mes pensées.

Je rompis le baiser, me contentant de me perdre dans ses yeux. Elle avait l'air surprise. J'inspirai, j'avais finit par comprendre ce qui m'avait pris lorsque je l'avais vu étalée sur un lit, en piteux état. Ce n'était pas le dénouement lui même qui posait réellement problème, mais la façon dont il se déroulera _' Ne fuis pas '_

Elle sembla plus surprise encore, si c'était chose possible. Et je le fus à mon tour quand je remarquai que mon ton s'était fait presque suppliant _' S'il te plaît, j'aimerai … Te dire au revoir '_

_' Eyrin … ' _Je déviai mes yeux sur mes doigts qui parcouraient lentement le contour de ses lèvres _' C'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais l'année dernière ... Tu l'as dis toi même, tu as fuit, tu ne supportais pas … Et j'ai pas envie que '_ Je soufflai, remarquant que je n'arrivais pas à formuler quelque chose qui soit cohérent et remontai mes yeux vers les siens_ ' Tout le monde est toujours partis du jour au lendemain, je n'ai jamais pu dire au revoir … Même ma mère … Je veux juste, s'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas à ton tour ' _

Je la sentis se raidir, et j'eus peur un court instant qu'elle ne me dise qu'elle en était incapable. De la même façon qu'elle avait justifié la distance entre nous, au début de l'année dernière, après notre premier baiser.

Mais elle m'attira contre elle dans une étreinte_ ' C'est vraiment … Ce que tu veux ? '_

J'hochai la tête _' Oui ' _Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, et j'aurai vraiment aimé savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à ce moment là. Je savais bien que des adieux seraient déchirants, durs à vivre et destructeurs. Mais je voulais des adieux. Je voulais lui dire au revoir. La regarder une dernière fois.

Et, surtout, je la connaissais. Je savais qu'il lui était plus facile de mettre petit à petit de la distance entre nous, distance que nous aurions pu justifier par les révisions et les examens. Mais je ne voulais pas de ça.

_' Je veux profiter de la moindre seconde, Lily. De la moindre seconde … '_

Elle frémit, je me relevai lentement, surprise. Elle détourna le regard _' C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que … Je veux pas me dire que la dernière chose que tu pensera de moi sera que je suis un monstre ' _

_' Je ne penserai jamais que tu es un monstre, Lilith. Je sais que tu n'as pas le choix ' _

_' Ce sera différent dans quelques semaines, bien différent. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux … ' _Devais-je en conclure qu'elle avait réellement compter prendre petit à petit de la distance ? Qu'elle croyait réellement qu'en rompant explicitement, je ne la verrai que comme un monstre ? Que j'oublierai tout ce qu'on avait vécu ?

Dans tout les cas, je préférais la voir comme un monstre, plutôt qu'avoir des regrets. Me dire que la rupture a été brutale et sans pitié, plutôt que de me dire que j'ai perdu du temps, que je suis passée à côté de pleins de choses.

* * *

_' Tout est presque finit ' _Souffla Alice en marchant lentement à travers le 4ème étage. C'était quelque chose qui obsédait de plus en plus : la fin de l'année scolaire. Ce truc était présent chez tout le monde, et je savais bien qu'une fois le dernier match passé, tout ira bien plus vite encore. Il n'y aura plus que les révisions intenses et le stress.

_' On fêtera tous ensemble nos A.S.P.I.C ! '_ Tenta Emily

_' Et après ça ? '_

_' La vie Alice. C'est la vie qui t'attends '_

_' Ouais … Ça va me manquer tout de même … Le château '_

_' Et dire que les choses recommençaient à être normales ici … '_ Soufflai-je en m'adossant contre un mur, suivie par les filles.

_' Ouais … Le Ministère de la Magie aura réussit son pari … Les Deuxièmes années ont même arrêté de s'en prendre à Griffin ' _C'est vrai que pleins de facteurs avaient jouer. Autant le Quidditch, que l'aller/retour de Gregory, ou même que Lilith et James. L'année prochaine, les choses prendront sûrement un caractère tout à fait normal.

* * *

La tension était immense. Bien plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait été lors de la 'finale' l'année dernière. _' Bienvenue à tous pour ce dernier match du tournoi ! L'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard de Grande Bretagne face à l'Académie Meyvelihali de Turquie ! Les joueurs se placent sur le terrain pour le coup d'envoi ' _Madame Bibine libéra les différentes balles et tout se déroula très rapidement. _' Altay récupère le Souaffle, il passe Jason sans difficultés. Terry s'interpose mais Hayri envoie un Cognard d'une puissance incroyable ! L'anglais l'évite de justesse et Altay passe à Idris. Quel jeu de la part des turcs ! Jònsson bloque le tir de Idris et renvoie à Mattew. La première action du match nous promet quelque chose d'intéressant ! '_

Le commentateur mériterait de finir broyé par un Hippogriffe, le match était tout sauf intéressant. _' Les turcs marquent ! 80 à 40 ! Les anglais résistent comme ils peuvent malgré qu'ils ne touchent presque plus le Souaffle. Mais ne crions pas trop vite, Poudlard a su montrer qu'elle pouvait puiser dans ses ressources et se battre jusqu'à la fin ! ' _Déjà deux heures de jeu et nous n'avions jamais été aussi menés. Les turcs avaient un jeu parfait. Les poursuiveurs et les batteurs semblaient en parfaite harmonie, ils se complétaient parfaitement. _' 250 à 60 pour les turcs ! Il serait temps que les anglais se ressaisissent ! Mattew frôle de très près Altay, il récupère le Souaffle ! ENFIN ! Poudlard repart, Jason fuse à toute allure suivit par Idris, mais Mattew semble vouloir garder le Souaffle ! POUDLARD MARQUE ! 250 à 70 ! Les anglais repartiraient-ils ? ' _Nous n'étions pas réellement repartis, le match semblait s'être quelque peu stabilisé. C'était marrant de voir que les trois Poufsouffles arrivaient toujours à un certain moment, à une concentration sans limites. À croire qu'ils arrivaient mieux à jouer quand ils étaient menés, ou au bout de trois heures et demie de jeu … Les turcs arrivaient de moins en moins à arriver face à moi – chose assez soulageant quand on sait qu'il y a un moment où nous n'arrivions pas à les faire reculer de plus de 20 mètres des buts.

_' Les anglais semblent plus en forme ! Un bloc compact est présenté face aux turcs. 250 à 90, les anglais remontent très doucement, mais remontent ! Il y a un quart d'heure, ils prenaient des buts à la pelle '_ Merci, vraiment. Tu sais motiver les gens toi_ ' La foule est en délire, les élèves scandent tour à tour les noms des joueurs anglais ! Oh mais – Kaya a repéré le vif d'or ! ' _Le jeu s'était alors comme arrêté de notre côté, Lilith s'était retournée vers les garçons, visiblement pas très sûre d'elle. Si nous mettions fin au match maintenant, nous aurions perdus. Mais en même temps, si elle le laissait s'emparer du vif d'or, nous perdions aussi. Il ne manquait pourtant pas grand chose pour gagner, si c'était elle qui devançait le turc.

_' Vas-y Parker ! On a pas le choix, tan pis. On va essayer de marquer le plus rapidement possible ' _Elle hocha la tête et s'élança à la suite du turc. '_ Parker a un retard considérable, mais comme à chaque fois, ne parlons pas trop vite ! Elle a déjà montré qu'elle était capable de surprendre ! Lorris essaye de déstabiliser Kaya mais Hayri s'interpose ! Merlin serait-il avec les anglais ? Le vif d'or braque violemment à gauche et Kaya perds de précieuses secondes mises à profit par Parker ! Elle rattrape l'attrapeur turc. Mattew et Terry tentent de percer vers les buts turcs mais le Souaffle est intercepté par Idris qui passe à Altay. Les turcs foncent droit vers les buts anglais alors que les deux attrapeurs ne sont plus qu'à deux mètres du vif d'or ! Belle parade de Jònsson qui renvoie à Jason ! Terry est face aux buts turcs. Parker double Kaya. Terry s'apprête à frapper. Parker n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Le Souaffle est lancé puissamment à travers la zone de but eeeeeeeeeeeeeet- INCROYABLE. Un Cognard rentre en contact avec le Souaffle ! Parker s'empare du vif d'or ! Par Melin ! Par Merlin ! Par Merlin ! Quelle déception pour les anglais et quelle belle action d'Hayri qui a magnifiquement bien dévié le Souaffle de sa trajectoire ! Les turcs l'emportent 250 à 240 ! ' _

J'atterrissais sur la pelouse, rejointe par les deux lions visiblement tout aussi déçus que moi. À quelques petits points près !_ ' Attendez, ATTENDEZ. Il semblerait que les danois aient perdus face au Liechtenstein ! '_ Je jetai un regard à Lorris : impossible. Le Liechtenstein était l'équipe la plus faible du tournoi et les danois étaient techniquement deuxièmes ! _' Incroyable. Les organisateurs nous préviennent que des calculs sont en cours ! D'après nos informations – Par Merlin '_ Je regardai en direction du commentateur, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ? J'eus ma réponse au moment même ou une autre voix retentit à travers le stade_ ' Bonjour à tous ' _C'était le Ministre de la Magie en personne _' En ce moment même, nous sommes en train de comptabiliser les points. Le match entre le Danemark et le Liechtenstein a duré plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Pour tout vous dire, il a duré presque 17 heures ! Nous venons tout juste d'avoir le score, et nous n'avons donc pas encore les résultats finaux ' _Si la Turquie gagnait, techniquement, elle gagnait le tournoi. C'était la seule qui avait gagné tout ses matchs. Quoique … En y réfléchissant, les turcs gagnaient plutôt facilement. Ils ne marquaient peut-être pas toujours autant de points qu'ils ne le pourraient. Cela nous laissait peut-être une chance … Si les danois n'en ont pas marqué plus que nous. Mais leur match avait duré presque 17 heures, cela voulait dire qu'un bon nombre de points ont été distribués …

Nous n'avions pas compté les points. Madame Bibine disait que nous nous contenterions alors de marquer un nombre de points bien précis et que cela pervertisserait notre jeu. Mais j'aurai bien aimé savoir où nous en étions.

Lilith atterrit près de nous, suivie par les poursuiveurs _' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '_

_' Problème de points. Ils sont en train de vérifier sûrement '_

_' 17 heures … Vous avez entendus ? Ils ont sûrement explosé le score ! '_

_' Pas sûr … Ça pourrait être le contraire … Un match avec très peu de points. D'où la longueur '_

_' En plus la Turquie a gagné contre le Liechtenstein 160 à 0. Ça nous laisse une marge ! '_

_' T'es sérieux Murray ? ' _Le lion hocha la tête. Effectivement, ça nous laissait une marge. _' Vous êtes en train de dire que … ' _Commençai-je

_' On peut gagner, oui. Réfléchis, on a perdus avec 10 points d'écarts. On a peut-être pas gagné contre le Danemark, mais nous étions à égalité. Si le Liechtenstein a explosé les danois … '_

_' Comment font-ils pour être ici aussi rapidement ? ' _Demanda soudainement Lilith en montrant un sorcier qui montaient vers la tour où était présent le commentateur_ ' On ne peut pas Transplaner à l'intérieur du château '_

_' Un Portoloin, peut-être ? '_

_' Ils doivent être en plein stress … Si ils doivent gérer toutes les équipes …'_

_' Ils auraient dû annoncer les résultats genre … Demain … '_

_' Parce que t'aurai attendu jusqu'à demain, toi ? ' _Riait Mattew _' Non c'est vrai '_

_' Heum … Voici les résultats Monsieur le Ministre ' _Fit le petit sorcier une fois en haut, parlant non loin du micro. Ce qui fit éclater de rire certains _' Merci bien. Alors, chers élèves voici le moment tant attendu des résultats de ce tournoi Inter-Écoles de Sorcellerie ! J'aimerai juste, le temps que les résultats arrivent dans les différents pays, vous remercier pour votre participation et l'énergie que vous avez mis dans ce tournoi. Vous avez su montrer un fair play, une concentration, et un mental à toute épreuve. Je vous en félicite ! '_ Il y eut de nombreux applaudissements, Mattew et Jason en riaient. C'était bien les seuls qui arrivaient à rire devant le spectacle. J'avais, de mon côté, plutôt l'impression que mon cœur se serrait.

_' Peu importe le résultat, l'essentiel est ce que vous avez réussit à créer. Une solidarité. Des liens. C'est la plus belle chose qu'il faut retenir. J'en profites aussi pour souhaiter bonne chance aux Septièmes années qui passeront leur A.S.P.I.C dans quelques semaines, et remercier l'Académie Meyvelihali pour la fabuleuse équipe qu'elle nous a présenté ! À présent, voyons les résultats. À la 7ème place se trouve l'Institut Merlangukuriem avec 970 points. À la 6ème place nous avons l'École Singularitätgans avec 1080 points '_ Je me retournais doucement vers Terry, cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait eut raison ? Et que le match avait duré en longueur sans pour autant avoir un score exorbitant ? _' À la 5ème place, l'École Glyhósféta avec 1340 points. À la 4ème place, l'Académie Solelevación avec 1370 points. Et enfin, le podium ! À la 3ème place nous avons … l'Institut Koldstyrke avec 1450 points ! '_ Par Merlin … Nous n'étions pas troisième … Une vague d'espoir m'envahit avec une certaine appréhension tout de même _' À la 2ème place, nous avons … l'Académie Meyvelihali avec 1470 points ! ' _Il avait finit sa phrase d'un seul et unique souffle. Je sentis déjà Jason me sauter dessus à peine Shacklebolt avait achevé la phrase et les cris des élèves retentirent bruyamment de sorte qu'on entendit à peine la suite _' Et à la première place, l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard avec 1480 points ! '_

_' INCROYABLE ! '_ Si je n'avais pas été aussi absorbée par la victoire et ses cris d'exclamations, j'aurai peut-être pu rire à l'ironie du moment. Nous venions de perdre face aux turcs avec une différence de dix points, et nous venions de gagner le tournoi avec dix points d'avance sur eux.

_' J'y crois pas ! On a gagné, on a gagné ! '_ Lorris avait presque les larmes aux yeux et les deux lions s'étaient joins aux Poufsouffles qui sautaient dans tout les sens tandis que les élèves commençaient à poser le pied sur le terrain. Dans quelques petites minutes, nous serions engloutis.

_' Qui l'aurait crû … ' _Je me retournais vers Lilith, elle souriait doucement. Je sautai dans ses bras, mon cœur bondissait de la même manière que les garçons le faisait partout sur le terrain, elle me serra contre elle_ ' Je crois que … Je n'ai jamais autant voulut t'embrasser '_

Je levai les yeux, surprise qu'elle me sorte ça alors qu'il y avait des centaines de personnes autour de nous. J'approchais lentement de ses lèvres quand une masse me tomba dessus _' Eyriiiiiiiiin '_

_' Alice … ' _Soufflai-je alors que la Serpentard éclata étonnement de rire _' C'est trop génial ! Je suis toute excitée ! '_

_' Je vois ça ouais ' _Dix secondes plus tard, c'était au tour de James de me sauter dessus _' Félicitatiiiiions ! '_

_

* * *

_

Comme je l'avais pensé, le temps avait été encore plus rapide dans sa course une fois le match passé – et le mal de crâne qui résultait de notre victoire. Le château a été quelques jours en ébullition avant que les révisions ne commencent réellement. Mais à présent, il n'y avait que ça. Révisions. Révisions. Révisions.

La plume de Lilith s'arrêta soudainement, et je levai la tête, sentant le poids de son regard_ ' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? '_

_' J'en ai marre … ' _Elle se leva subitement et attrapa ma main, posant ma plume sur mes cours de Runes _' Viens '_

_' Euh Lilith … Y'a les exams en fin d'année je te rappelle '_

_' C'est très mignon ton caractère travailleuse et tout ça, mais tu n'as pas dis vouloir profiter de chaque seconde ? Et puis une pause, ça ne fait pas de mal ! ' _Elle me tira avec elle avant même que je ne puisse formuler de réponse. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice qui n'était pas loin – la Grande Salle servait souvent de salle de révision, la bibliothèque a une limite de place. Elle était concentrée sur son devoir. Je soufflai, elle ne pourrait même pas me sauver la mise !

_' Où est-ce qu'on va ? '_

_' C'est qu'elle est frustrée notre petite Serdaigle '_

_' Plutôt ouais ' _Elle sourit avant de monter vers la tour d'Astronomie '_ Je suis vexée, tout de même, que tu préfère tes cours de Runes à moi '_

_' Elles ne me font pas grimper en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, elles au moins ! ' _

_' Peut-être … Mais elles ne sont pas capable de faire ça ' _Qu'elle fit en s'emparant de mes lèvres _' Euh je suis pas sûre … Ré-essaye une fois pour voir ? '_

_

* * *

_

_' Eyrin … Tout va bien ? ' _Je me retournai vers Alice _' Je crois que je suis passé à côté de quelques questions pour la partie théorique … '_

_' Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je veux dire, tu vas bien ? '_

_' Ouais, bien sûr '_

_' Eyrin … '_ Elle s'arrêta et pris mon bras pour me faire tourner face à elle _' Tu ... '_ Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa ' _Tu viendras Eyrin ? Si jamais tu n'es pas bien, hein ? '_

_' Alice … '_

_' Non mais je te connais. Et je veux que tu me promette de venir dès que ça ne vas pas ! '_

_' Je te le promet mais il y a encore une semaine, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça ' _Elle hocha la tête.

* * *

Durant cette dernière semaine qui séparait les examens de la fin de l'année scolaire – les A.S.P.I.C et B.U.S.E se déroulaient plus tôt que les autres -, j'avais, en quelque sorte, délaisser les autres. Lilith n'avait pas fuit. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de très étrange entre nous.

_' Merci ' _Elle leva des yeux surpris avant d'acquiescer lentement. Je la vis serrer ses poings alors que ses yeux devenaient humides. Mon cœur me tira à cette vue, mais je souris doucement _' Merci pour aujourd'hui et pour hier … Et pour tout les autres jours ' _

Je remarquai enfin à quel point ce que je lui avais demandé était dur pour elle. À quel point elle se battait pour ne pas plier. Ce qui ne rendait les choses que plus dur encore mais je m'accrochais.

Je remarquais aussi à quel point la vie était mal faite. À quel point le langage ne servait à rien. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, aucun mot n'arrivait à la hauteur de la puissance de mes sentiments. Et je me sentis d'un seul coup bien faible. Trop faible. Mon esprit était totalement soumis à ce que je pouvais ressentir.

_' Tu es une étoile. Qui défit les limites de la pensée, qui les rends insignifiantes. Celle qui rends insignifiants les mots, les noms, les phrases. Tu es mon étoile ' _Une larme coula tranquillement le long de sa joue et je m'approchais lentement d'elle _' Tu es celle qui brille de mille feux, celle qui attire l'œil et le regard sur les autres. Tu es l'étoile qui fait qu'on regarde les autres … Celle qui fait ouvrir les yeux, qui donne l'envie de voir '_ J'éteignis les quelques larmes qui avaient suivit la première alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. J'attrapai sa main droite, toujours fermée en un poing._ ' Tu sera toujours là. Je n'aurai qu'à lever les yeux. Tu sera toujours présente parce que maintenant, grâce à toi, je vois les étoiles. Je vois la vie ' _Je sentais ses muscles se détendre lentement et son poing se délia _' Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Je veux te voir '_

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et mon cœur rata un battement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle que maintenant. C'était moi à présent qui me sentais pliée face au spectacle. J'étais, étrangement, à la fois heureuse et complètement démunie. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi j'avais l'impression de tout ressentir à la fois. Mais une fois que je repris la parole, ma voix sonnait beaucoup plus meurtrie que je ne le voulais_ ' Tu es tellement belle … ' _Et je ne pourrais probablement plus jamais te le dire.

Son regard caressa mon cou avant de finir sur mes mains qui tremblaient dans les siennes. Nous restions un moment silencieuses avant qu'elle ne prenne enfin la parole.

_' C'est une preuve, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je ressens maintenant. C'est la preuve que tout était bien réel, que tout n'était pas qu'un rêve. Perdre signifie avoir eut, non ? Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment parce qu'il me dit que tout le reste était vrai ... Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment qui me prouve que je n'ai pas rêvé ton regard, ton sourire, ta peau si douce que mes mains adorent et ta voix qui met toujours la pagaille dans mon esprit ' _Elle releva lentement les yeux _' Si je suis ton étoile, tu es mon ciel '_

_

* * *

_

Je regardais le paysage défilé devant mes yeux qui ne voyaient plus vraiment. Les filles essayaient de parler de chose et d'autre mais rien y faisait. Pas même James n'arrivait à me tirer un mot.

Carter débarqua subitement dans le compartiment, elle s'était assise à côté d'Alice_ ' Elle est dans le même état … Rien à faire. Les Serpentards se posent beaucoup de questions, Nathan essaye de trouver des réponses plausibles '_ Qu'elle lui dit doucement, mais pas assez pour ne pas que j'entende. Je ne sais pas si entendre quelque chose du genre m'aidait réellement. D'un côté j'aurai pu me dire que si elle souffrait, c'était qu'elle m'aimait vraiment. Mais de l'autre, me dire qu'elle m'aimait vraiment … C'était vouloir dire sacrifier une relation qui marchait à cause d'un truc tout à fait bidon. Et ça faisait plus mal encore.

James attrapa mon bras_ ' Je suis d'accord pour que tu ne dise rien. D'accord pour que tu ai l'air d'une larve, bien que ce soit dommage. Mais ne plus sourire, ça, je te l'interdis. Tu m'entends ? Alors tu vas pleurer. Jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus. Et après, tu sourira. Comme jamais tu n'aura sourit. Parce que tu as vécu de belles choses, et qu'elles doivent être un moteur et non un poids. Parce qu'il faut que tu honore ces belles choses qu'on t'as donné … '_

Je me retournais doucement vers le Poufsouffle, il me sourit et m'attira contre lui _' Ça va aller Eyrin, pleure '_

_

* * *

_

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? '_ Demanda mon père alors qu'il arrivait face à nous _' Eyrin et Lilith ont … En quelque sorte … Rompu ' _Balança doucement Alice. Il me regarda un instant avant de me prendre dans ses bras_ ' Je suis désolé ma chérie '_

J'hochai la tête et me détachai. Malgré moi, je me retournais vers le quai, elle était toujours présente, ses yeux se plantèrent subitement dans les miens. Jamais un regard ne m'avait fait ça. Jamais je n'avais ressentis quelque chose d'aussi fort. Pourtant, ses yeux me faisaient souvent un effet assez incroyable. Mais ça n'était que bien insignifiant par rapport à ce que je ressentais à ce moment là.

Je pourrais m'arrêter de respirer que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte. D'ailleurs, peut-être m'étais-je arrêtée de respirer ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi j'avais autant mal au cœur, à la poitrine. Mon corps frissonna et je fus surprise d'entendre que je respirais bel et bien.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je remarquais que le temps s'était comme arrêté. Que tout autour de nous s'était effacé, avait disparu. Et j'esquissais un sourire auquel elle répondit doucement avant que la main de mon père sur mon épaule ne me fasse l'effet d'un electro-choc. Je me retournais à contre-cœur, me détachant de ces yeux, et repris pied avec la réalité.


	13. Derniers Voeux

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Épilogue ;

C'était sûrement le plus beau jour de nombre de vies. Celui qui nous donne l'impression d'avoir réussit à atteindre le bonheur, qui nous murmure doucement qu'il est le point de départ d'une vie plus fantastique encore. D'une vie unie à une autre. D'une vie qui ne fait plus qu'une avec l'autre.

Pour moi, cette journée était tout simplement une preuve concrète ;

Le pouvoir changeait de main.

_' Aaron Keenan, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Lilith Parker ici présente, et l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ? '_

_' Oui, je le veux '_

Il me sourit doucement. Je répondis timidement comme je me devais de le faire. Après tout, ne pas feinter serait un affront, et oser en faire trop serait ridicule.

_' Lilith Parker, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Aaron Keenan ici présent, et l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ? '_

_' Oui, je le veux '_

Ce n'était qu'en entendant ma propre voix répondre que je prenais conscience de ce que cette journée était réellement. Oui, le pouvoir changeait de main. Je devrais dorénavant répondre de mon mari – c'est vraiment laid, comme nom -, plutôt que de ma famille. Un enfer se ferme pour en ouvrir un autre.

Mais une porte – LA porte - se fermait définitivement, et c'était une chose bien plus ennuyante. Il n'y avait plus d'Eyrin. Il n'y en aura jamais plus.

Je n'avais qu'à peine remarqué que nous nous étions échanger nos alliances. La seule chose que j'avais en tête restant le symbole qui en résultait. Je lui appartenais, en quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas pour bien longtemps : malgré qu'il avait été assez sympathique jusque là, je pourrais même aller jusqu'à gentil, une fois que cette fichue cérémonie sera achevée il pourra oublier la Lilith totalement soumise.

Ce qu'il se passe dans un couple, reste dans un couple. C'était entre lui et moi à présent et j'allais prendre les rênes : je voyais en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Ma famille n'avait jamais imaginé, d'ailleurs, que le chaos menait au chaos. Pourtant c'est un fait réel. Ils avaient voulut me donner de quoi protéger certaines choses sans se rendre compte qu'ils m'avaient donné par la même occasion de quoi attaquer. De quoi détruire.

Et cela m'octroyait la capacité de prendre ma vie en main, eux qui croyaient justement que me marier m'ôterait tout contrôle. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

_' Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée '_ Je revenais à la réalité quand je sentis mon corps tressaillir malgré moi. Ça avait été léger et rapide, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. À ma plus grande surprise son sourire s'était fait quelque peu désolé avant qu'il ne pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'avais envie de crier. Un énorme vide s'était formé en moi. Il effaçait la douceur d'Eyrin, la réduisait à néant. C'était la dernière chose qu'il me restait d'elle. La sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Et à présent je n'avais plus rien.

* * *

La nuit était rapidement tombée, et après avoir dû ouvrir le bal – moi qui détestais danser -, j'avais enfin pu rejoindre Nathan qui m'attendait à côté du bar dans un costume à couper le souffle.

_' Tu es vraiment … Sublime '_

_' Merci Nath, je peux dire la même chose de toi mais fermes la bouche. Pas sûr que mon 'mari' apprécierait '_ Il éclata de rire avant de me tendre une coupe de Champagne, parce que, bien sûr, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre.

_' Il est plutôt gentil, non ? Intelligent et cultivé '_

_' Tout les Sang Purs le sont '_

_' Mais il ne t'as pas forcé ces vacances … Il a même respecté le fait que tu ne voulais pas l'embrasser '_

_' Il n'as que 19 ans. Il avait une copine depuis deux ans. Il me comprenait, c'est tout. Mais maintenant ce sera différent '_

_' Ça va aller Lily … '_

_' Je sais, j'ai juste à fermer les yeux et à attendre que ça passe en souriant comme une attardée. Oh oui, vas y, c'est tellement bon : encore ! '_

Il éclata à nouveau de rire alors que je buvais le verre cul sec en faisant tout de même attention à ce que personne ne me voie. Mais les convives avaient l'air d'avoir d'autres choses à faire qu'épier la mariée.

_' C'est que tu deviens ironique maintenant '_ Qu'il sourit avant de s'arrêter net. Quelque chose de glacial avait pris possession de mon corps et cela avait dû se refléter sur mes traits _' Désolé … J'avais momentanément oublier à qui on la devait … Cette ironie '_

J'hochai lentement la tête et me resservit un verre, décidée à changer de sujet _' Il est … Incroyable ce champagne '_

_' C'est un millésime '_ J'haussai les épaules _' C'est bien les Parker ça … '_

_' Tu pourrais être moins cynique Lilith, il s'agit de ton mariage tout de même. C'est marrant, on dirait presque que tu es forcée '_ Je me retournai violemment, tombant nez à nez avec Harper. Elle étirait un énorme sourire.

_' C'est marrant Harper, j'ai entendu ta mère dire à mon oncle que tu manquais d'audace. Apparemment tu étais censée t'occuper de Lloyd Cahill mais tu n'arrive à rien. Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, tu as un charme incroyable pourtant '_ J'esquissais un sourire alors que ses poings se refermaient violemment sur eux-mêmes.

_' Tu es une personne terriblement ingrate. J'aurai honte d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi comme membre de ma famille ' _Je lui fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle me jetait un regard noir _' Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi Harper ' _Souriai-je doucement.

Nathan ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et elle partie comme une furie, bousculant presque Ethan, Jordan et Marina – la Serdaigle qui avait défendu Jordan face aux lions -.

Les Harper étaient venus non sans peine : après tout, il leur fallait conserver un semblant de puissance face aux autres familles même si ils avaient été dans l'obligation de plier face aux Parker. De toute façon, à partir de maintenant, ce n'étaient plus mes affaires.

_' Simple, efficace. Tu es toujours aussi redoutable ' _ fit Nathan en me tirant un petit sourire.

Je regardais autour de moi. Tout avait été fait pour que cette journée soit parmi les plus belles de ma vie – du moins, tout avait été fait pour en donner l'illusion. C'était bien quelque chose que je détestais : tout le monde savait très bien que tout n'était qu'hypocrisie et mensonge, et pourtant tout le monde s'acharnait à n'agir que comme s'il s'agissait de vérité et de pureté. Un mensonge doublé de fausseté.

Voilà par quoi commençait ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

Voici la fin de cette deuxième partie x)

J'espère ne pas être allée dans des trucs clichés et répétitifs ... Et j'espère surtout que pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu que ça vous a plu ! :D

Je me dois de vous annoncer qu'il y aura une **troisième et dernière partie**. Elle sera le coeur même de l'histoire, avec des intrigues beaucoup plus poussées, beaucoup plus évoluées. En fait, pour tout vous dire, cette deuxième partie n'était qu'une espèce de 'transition'. La suite contiendra beaucoup (beaucoup) plus d'action :)

N'hésitez pas à commenter, dire ce que vous pensez, souligner les problèmes et les défauts : ça ne pourra que m'aider pour la troisième partie (:

À bientôt peut-être !

PsychoseAigue.


End file.
